


Kintsugi no Fusei

by TheUndyingWill



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Betrayal, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndyingWill/pseuds/TheUndyingWill
Summary: Kintsugi, the art of mending what was broken to give new life and deeming scars precious. Fusei, that which means asymmetry. A Queen and a Survivor. A Tactician and a Sword. Two people of different worlds, both broken by their fates, shall now intertwine.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 32





	1. They, who are broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893465) by [Natzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzo/pseuds/Natzo). 



**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/ stay night and Fire Emblem: Awakening. It's that simple.**

**Kintsugi no Fusei**

**Book 1: On Fields of Fate**

**Chapter 1: They, who are broken**

* * *

In a void darker than a starless night, hot tears fell freely from the purple eyes of a young white-haired woman. Her despair palpable and unending, visible to all who could have seen her, she clutched her legs close to her as she remained in a fetal position.

This act covered the gruesome hole in her chest, right above where her heart was. What was truly horrifying about this wound however was that it was literally burning. Divine Flames that burned a calm azure clashed against Tainted Flames that burned a malevolent purple inside, and an occasional flicker revealed that this wound went _through_ her back as well.

One might ask themself, _"Who could or would do such a horrible thing to her?"_

One must understand who she was, her name was Robin, and this was her tale to tell, and hers alone.

_Why didn't they (he) trust me? Why couldn't they (he) trust me? Why did they (he) do this to me?_ Robin's thoughts echoed as hiccups and sniffles left her mouth as her face was stained by the tears that flowed, leaving her face wet and her eyes red. Despite this line of thinking however, a part of her found herself unsurprised by this action. In fact, she could say it was the most likely outcome that she should have expected, even if it was painful.

It was all because she had been _bred_ to become the Perfect Vessel of an ancient and fearsome Monster. She was Robin Daraen, the Heart of the Fell Dragon Grima. And as the heart, she had been impaled by the Exalted Blade, Falchion, in an attempt to end the threat of ruin that Grima would bring about in the future.

She knew of that, understood it even. It was the entire reason why the children of the Shepherds went back through time, to prevent what would have been their future.

And yet, grief and despair consumed her being, as she remembered all the bonds that once were had only had been severed by actions she had no control over and the accusations that came afterwards.

" _Filthy Plegian!"_

" _I knew there was a reason not to trust you!"_

" _Monster!"_

" _Our parents died because of you!"_

" _Murderer!"_

" _Because of you, the Fire Emblem was stolen!"_

" _Die Fellblood!"_

" _You are not my mother! You killed Chrom, my father!"_

It was that accusation that hurt her the most. The sight of the burning hatred from Lucina's eyes, all directed at her, would be forever seared in her very soul.

Lucina. Chrom's daughter. _Her_ daughter. The little light that she had borne into the world, the babe that she hadn't seen in months since her imprisonment. To think that her future counterpart, the young woman, hated her so much that she denied their relation, their bond…her love.

The pain was only surpassed by the false hope that rose within her when Chrom went to visit her in the prison, only for her fate to be ultimately sealed.

**"Heh, to think that this is the fate to befall us…it's quite ironic don't you think?"** A pained voice all too similar to her own yet different at the same time rang out through the void, one which was a lot closer than she liked.

Robin turned to her right and her purple eyes met their red counterparts on a face perfectly identical to her own, a pained yet cruel grin plastered on it. "Grima."

The Fell Dragon carried a similar wound of her own on her chest, though the powerful being did lack the two pairs of wounds currently present on the tactician's body.

These wounds were on her wrists and ankles, gained from the dimeritium shackles that had bound her in her imprisonment. It was a tender reminder of her comrades…well, former comrades' lack of faith in her.

After one last stare at her own wounds, Robin's gaze went to her counterpart's sole wound, a sight that drew conflicted emotions within her.

Was she supposed to be glad, vindicated even, that this monster who was supposed to take her flesh as a vessel got such a gruesome wound?

Or was she supposed to feel rage at the fact that not only had she received the same wound as this monster, mere hours after its defeat, and not been given one chance of redemption?

No matter what emotion it really was however, it all came down to the fact that she just felt hurt.

**"I know your pain."** Grima suddenly spoke with a small grimace, which drew Robin's attention. **"You may deny it all you want Robin…but you can't escape the truth. _You_ are my perfect Vessel, the only One truly capable of wielding _my_ power."**

The cogs in Robin's mind, the same mind capable of many a great victorious strategy, started to turn once more. There was only one reason why Grima would remind her of her status, why it would even dare to try and empathize with her pain…

Grima needed a Host now.

Yes, that was definitely it. Though she did not know how, or what her former comrades had done, but it was not enough to end Grima. The Falchion could do it perhaps, but it would only seal her for a thousand years. But why wait that long when there was still a chance for revenge?

**"We still have time, Robin. I know you want vengeance against those who've wronged you. We can kill those traitorous Shepherds and save our Murderer for last so he can see their deaths one by one. Oh! We can even include that daughter of his."** Grima whispered temptingly to her.

_Lucina…_ The tactician thought of her, of the scorn and hatred burning within the young woman who had lost her father and future at the hands of Grima. A young woman who was forced to bear an immense burden she was not ready for. A spiteful woman, young and hurting.

But that thought, the image she had of Lucina was replaced by that of her babe, one she'd never see again. Was she going to deny her flesh and blood just for a chance of vengeance? Would she ensure that her future be of the same fate and fan the endless cycle of hatred?

…

Her decision made, she let her left hand clasp Grima's waiting hand. A connection was established between them as purple flames and inky eldritch veins of darkness bound and locked the limbs. The act made the monster smile wide as if in euphoria as she felt the ruinous power and essence of the Fell Dragon began to transfer. **"Yes! You made the _right_ choice–"**

As Grima began to gloat, Robin focused on the budding connection and drew the power of the abomination towards her other hand. She had no time to hesitate. This was their one and only chance!

The now blackened flames of Ignis erupted from her waiting hand and it caught the monster's attention all too late. It immediately tried to stop her with its free arm yet was forced to use it to grip her temple as an intense migraine erupted.

Just as she had expected, the Robin of the Future Past was still inside Grima and had taken the chance she provided. Now, she need only do her own part!

**_Schlick._ **

With a hand that emitted the power of ruin buried in her chest, the Fell Dragon coughed out globs of black blood in agony that stained Robin's paling face. **"Wha– How did you– Why?!"**

"I managed to figure it out. It is said that the Awakened Falchion can only seal you…but how about using your own power against you? Now we both know." Despite the pain that coursed through, Robin felt her lips spread ever so slightly even as she–no, _they_ all weakened.

**"Fool! Why do this?! Did they not betray you?! KILL YOU?"** Grima all but spat as she tried to rise, only to slip and fall on weakened legs. Control over the body the Fell Dragon inhabited for years continued to leave her in lieu of its true owner. **"W-why do you resist?!"**

"I know they wronged me Grima. I will not deny that I want them to know my pain, the pain that I've suffered." The Tactician admitted truthfully, no matter how it hurt her to do so. "…but I will not deny _my_ daughter the future she _deserves_! Even…even if it means I will have to cease to exist in her life, I _will_ give her that. I _am_ her mother Grima and not even you can rob me of that!"

**"You foo–gah!"** More blood dribbled out of her mouth and Robin saw the Fell Dragon's eyes flicker between baleful red and thankful purple. Eventually, it settled on the latter as the woman gasped. **"T-th** ank…you."

Though her hands– and with it, the rest of her non-corporeal form– were beginning to fade to the void, the tactician still reached out and embraced her freed counterpart. It was an act that was reciprocated in silence, for words need not be said anymore. Not when their tears fell freely, only to keep disappearing in motes of light as their memories, different yet familiar experiences, were shared between them.

**A service to the crown.**

_A field and no memories._

**A triumph that proved worth.**

_A choice to bear arms._

**A Prince, wounded and crippled.**

_A thwarted assassination, Royals saved._

**A Ruler's life, snuffed short.**

_A Ruler, turned martyr._

**An oath that united two.**

_A stranger that sundered love._

**An heir, her precious daughter.**

_A princess that swore vengeance._

**An empire with thousands dead.**

_A conqueror defeated, bonds fractured._

**A son born in peace.**

_A father who manipulated her._

**A dying husband forgiving her.**

_All her bonds in twain._

**A prisoner of her flesh.**

_A cell, her spirit broken._

**A divine sword, her savior.**

_A sealed blade, her murderer._

Memories exchanged; tears fell freely from their closed eyes. Though they were dying, they were finally free from their torment. However, they feared what fate was now ahead of them, if there even was something else or none at all that existed for them in their end.

No one but they, were present for each other in their last remaining moments. None would ever know the extent of what they've done, sacrificed…

_But…_ A thought…no, a wish bloomed in their connected minds. Borne from regret and desire, of despair and hope.

_If fate would have it…_

Lost as they were in their painful memories and thoughts, eldritch flames that erupted went unnoticed, a mass of corrupted divine power that clung to the two broken souls and sought only one thing. Survive.

_I wish that the next life we have…would be kinder._

And now was its chance.

* * *

Pain assaulted every fiber and fragment of his broken being. Swords protruded from his flesh and grated his bones. His insides a mesh of tissue and razors. An arm all but lost to a mess of blades. And a mind that lost all it held yet again like the fire that had claimed it prior.

Still, he lived on. Clinging to life desperately as if to fulfill a purpose. For what purpose, he no longer knew.

As he lay there, a drip of blood echoed in the oblivion, but 'twas not his own. **"O warrior of Blades, do you hear me?"**

He can. Somehow, even if he was currently a mess, he can actually hear her. Had he been more capable he would've shown the speaker some common decency and reply back.

But would this powerful being allow him to do so? Even now as her life bled, he could feel the power that emanated from her like a deity made corporeal. Could it be the reason why he could understand her and not be numb to the world, lost in pain?

**"Do not fear great warrior. Please, allow me to aid you."** He heard blood drip once more and soon, the taste of burning iron filled his mangled mouth. Azure flames consumed his very being as it swiftly sought its purpose.

The liquid fire now began to course through him, sifted through the cracks of fragmented memories, and saw bleak glimpses of who they once were.

_A childhood lost in flames._

**A life drowned in blood.**

_A light, a hopeful smile._

**A blight, a weary servitude.**

_An ideal under starlit night._

**A curse beneath gear-filled skies.**

_A red pendant, owner unknown._

**A memento, now his catalyst.**

_A knight framed by moonlight._

**A sight he'd forever keep.**

_A woman chosen over ideals._

**A sacrifice to save one.**

_A promise of cherry blossoms._

**A cost for promised victory.**

They were naught but a broken sword. Despite that, the flame had judged. And it found them _worthy_. And this flame did not burn…no it healed.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

As sensations different from pain returned, he felt drops of a new liquid fall onto his ravaged face. The blades that had pierced his eyes from inside dispersed into motes of light, the damage quickly undone by the strange flame that bathed him. When it was finished, it finally allowed him to see the deity who saw fit to place his head on her lap.

With the crown on her forehead, one might compare her to an elven queen or goddess with the ethereal beauty she beheld. Long pointy ears and silky jade hair perfectly framed a serene, beautiful face.

However, a steady stream of tears from the deity's green eyes flowed down her cheeks, and it befuddled him. Was she crying for him? Why?

**"Fate has dealt you a bad hand warrior. You have suffered much on the respective paths you have taken, both of you."** She said, her voice soft but powerful as the tears from her eyes eventually slowed and dried. **"I am she who is called Naga, the Divine Dragon. Forgive me, for as I am now, I do not have the power to bring you back from whence you came."**

Back? Where was he to go back when he didn't even know who he was? And didn't she say _both of you_? What did she mean by that? He tried to speak but his shredded throat was still being treated.

**"It is not fair but circumstances have left me no other choice. I will not endure much longer for this world."** The words drew his confusion before he noticed the horrific injury inflicted upon her person, the source of her fading life. It was a ghastly wound, as if an angry god had decided to try and dissect her, only to then partially close the wound with still burning flames that flickered between purple and pitch black.

He tried once more to speak yet his body wouldn't let him. Eyes locked on hers, he struggled nevertheless to convey his questions. Why was she, a dragon, helping him? Why not heal herself instead?

**"Do not fret bearer of infinite swords. Though I may soon be gone, my power and role shall be inherited by my heir."** Naga answered his unvoiced questions as if she read his mind. **"However, I must ask of you to listen to what I say and, if you find it in your heart, the kindness to fulfill mine request."**

Though it was painful, he stubbornly forced himself to nod.

Seeing his admirable resolve and a thankful glint in her eyes, Naga began her tale. **"There is a woman, Robin, born and bred to be the vessel of a threat to mankind, Grima the Fell Dragon. Though she was taken away by her mother to avoid this fate, and Robin even married the descendant of a warrior king I exalted, circumstances still lead to her destiny being fulfilled. Trapped in her own body, she was forced to watch as everything she held dear is ruined."**

Jaw now healed, he felt himself grit his teeth in anger at the fate that this Robin had suffered. A fire not of the Divine Dragon's burned within his chest at the thought of this injustice. It was almost as if his body still remembered someone who suffered the same…

**"I aided her children and their allies to escape to the past and prevent this tragedy, even with Grima following them, but…"** The pause sent a sinking feeling through him, and he somehow felt that this was connected to the mystery of her presence here. **"I fear something went wrong."**

**"In this past, I saw Robin betrayed and imprisoned by her own allies with a malice I could not fathom. Worse, it was spearheaded by her daughter with the Exalt. And eventually, after the defeat of Grima, she was murdered by the man she loved."**

_NO! Why? How did this happen?_ Such thoughts echoed in his mind but most of all, he found himself worrying for the poor woman's soul.

Again, some part of him felt something familiar about this.

**"Though my state is weakened as it is right now by the Fell Dragon's hand, I mustered all my strength to find the source of this anomaly and I found…a tainted presence. Though it is no longer here, it seems that it is not by chance that I found you nearby. From what I've gathered, it seems you were the cause of its retreat."** The fire's work was becoming swifter as the blades were dispersed. Flesh and bone were not only healed with nary a scar, but it was now made stronger and better than ever. He knew what was coming. **"Hero, 'twould be my plea that you find this anomaly and defeat it once more. Thus, I am more than willing to aid you."**

The mass of light motes above them, the fragments of blades from his body were now being compressed in a core of her azure divine flames. Nearby it, a large ivory fang floated and was soon drawn towards it. **"Let my fang be your tool."**

The very second her fang made contact and sank into its center, the core burned brighter like a star, its mass being compressed. No, it was not just simply that. She was _forging_ it into a shape that's unmistakable.

With a breath of divine lightning unleashed from her mouth, it hit the formed core and dispersed the flames, the item's appearance now free for them to inspect. Polished steel and translucent azure, burnished gold and carved ivory, these decorated the blessed arm he shall bear.

And that was to be taken quite literally, as he turned his gaze to his left where a ruined mess of blades that his arm once was, now there no longer. Though it could not be saved, the Divine Dragon must've decided to repurpose it instead. If his purpose was to be the deity's plea, then he'll use this gift.

The arm was humanoid but it definitely carried with its inhuman traits. Its flesh glowed azure underneath scales of oddly flexible metal. Portions of it were more armor-like pieces or bands of metal, such as its fingers, bicep, and forearm. Then there was the fact that it thrummed with power, part of it was the Divine Dragon's blessing. The other was familiar, dangerous, and sealed. But even sealed, it gave off of the feeling of countless swords, waiting to strike.

**"You may be healed but the power you have is unstable. It may take time before it acclimates, so I only ask that you will be cautious hero."** Naga said as the arm attached itself to him, the sensation of impaled needles erupting from where his shoulder was. With nary a thought, he clenched then flexed the fingers of his new arm as well as moving it around, revealing that it responded with no issues.

"Thank you for everything Naga." He replied earnestly. However, he could not help but feel disappointed that it was all he could say for the weakening deity. Thus, he decided that his next course of action would be... "May I ask if there's anything else I can do for you?"

**"Shirou…"** Naga's gaze turned to the distance, a look of disappointment and regret on her face. Eventually, she turned back to him, the want in her palpable. **"There is one."**

"What would it be then?" That was all he asked, not of who he was even with the mention of what seemed to be his name. For he could wonder who he once was later.

**"Before I went to search for the anomaly, I tried to look for Robin, both of them. To give them a measure of peace as they passed on."** She let loose a sigh as she caressed the red and white strands of his hair. **"I was too late yet again. They disappeared, along with a significant mass of Grima's power."**

That statement brought Shirou to one possible conclusion. "They live."

**"I believe so yes."** The Divine Dragon punctuated with a nod. **"That is why I must beg you that you find and help Robin first."**

The warrior's mismatched eyes widened at the fact that Naga was _begging_ and how contradicting it was to her plea. "But what about the anomaly?"

**"I can only send you on one timeline right now."** The statement rendered him silent as he was reminded of her current state, that she would soon be dead. It probably didn't help that she had used a significant amount of her energy to heal him as well as forge his new arm. **"If I choose to send you in the path of the anomaly, I fear of what will happen to Robin. It is likely that she has become the new Fell Dragon after Grima's demise. I do not want that she be vilified, or worse, killed yet again for matters beyond her choice."**

Shirou's visage grew grim at her words. Though part of him wanted to seek out the anomaly that had caused all this, the fact that there was someone in possible danger mattered more. "…I understand. Send me to her Naga."

At his answer, Naga gifted him with a grateful smile. A magic circle shined underneath where he stood as her form began to flicker and fade. **"The flames truly have judged you well. I have faith that you'll succeed, Shirou."**

And with that said, she was no more as the dispersed light that was her form sent him in slumber.

* * *

In a field of near-endless green, there slept a young woman with white hair bound in pigtails. Clad in ripped and dirty prison clothing more apt to be rags, it failed to protect her adequately against the elements despite the moderate weather. Soon, she woke.

Confusion and pain afflicted her the moment she did, her temples clutched in her scarred hands as two lifetimes worth of memories filled her new body. She screamed in anger, horror, pain, and regret as fresh hot tears fell freely once more from her eyes. Screamed of the injustice and misery she suffered from, of the cruel fate she had.

Eventually, it stopped and allowed her to take in deep breaths to calm herself as she remembered who she was.

She was Robin Daraen, the former Grandmaster and disavowed Queen of Ylisse, and now…she was also the new Fell Dragon.

Before she could even come to terms with that fact, a flash of light nearly blinded her with its intensity. Forced to cover her eyes, she did not see the light turn into a circular gate that heralded the arrival of a sleeping young man. Gently floated down on a bed of grass, he had red hair that had a prominent streak of white just above his left eye and slightly tanned skin. A cloak of pristine white hid the rest of his body as well as protected him from the elements as he slumbered.

As she blinked away the spots in her glassy purple eyes, it gave way to confusion at the sight of the white-cloaked man. _What? Who? How?_ Such were the questions that echoed in her mind at the anomaly before discipline forged from her pro– former profession– kicked in, hand now placed on her dainty chin.

Yes, an anomaly. She was no fool. For no matter how human he looked, there was a power that emanated through his very being that was a dead giveaway of his peculiarity. His power was greater than the average soldier or mage. It was almost painfully easy to notice, even more so with how she herself was also an anomaly.

With a shake of her head, she set her eyes to assess this anomaly, to see whether he could possibly be an ally…or a foe.

_Should I think of him now as a foe? It would spare me a lot of trouble, right? With how powerful he is, I wouldn't be surprised if he was sent to kill me._ Robin thought bitterly as she held her scarred right wrist close to her chest. Though she was indeed more powerful now than she could have ever imagined, most of what power she had on hand seemed to have been used to recreate her body and bring herself to this new world (or timeline perhaps?) to escape the dark void that was her afterlife. The rest was cut off from her, probably still in her previous world.

Her previous world, the one she came from and the two timelines she lived there.

The first as the Queen of Ylisse who became possessed by Grima, made to kill her own husband and many of her friends as she remained a prisoner of her own body, forced to watch as everything she held dear and fought for was decimated.

The second as the imprisoned Tactician, betrayed by her lover and friends, with the former's exalted blade impaled through her heart, all caused by the callous words of one person that ruined all the bonds she had built, fearful of a legacy she never wanted.

Trust. Betrayal. Bonds. Fear. Guilt.

_Should I think of him now as a foe? It would spare me a lot of trouble, right?_ She remembered.

Robin felt as if she was slapped at the recollection, regret and guilt clear on her face. Who was she to decide whether he was a foe and act upon such an assumption? She knew not of his side of the story, of what he was, why he was here, and how he had fallen from the sky. Had she acted on that train of thought, she would have been no better than her betrayers.

The scars she bears burned hot like fire and the tears flowed down anew on her cheeks, the wounds in her soul reopened at the agonizing reminder of her fate.

_Why couldn't they trust me?_ As much as she wanted an answer to that question, only nothing but pain came.

And again, on that field of near-endless green, the despair-filled cries of a broken queen denied of trust rang out.

* * *

The wind whispered in his ears as the grass swayed, a melody that tried to lull him back to sleep. Tempting as it was however, the sobs that he could hear a few feet away from him rang like thunder.

Shirou could not ignore it nor would he do so. It was time for him to wake up.

The blue sky, complimented by a few clouds and birds in flight greeted his now open eyes, yet it was not what he wanted– needed to see. So, he raised his upper body, hood falling off his head when he did so, to lay his gaze upon what woke him.

Or rather, who it was, was what he then realized when he saw a woman with white hair bound in an oddly familiar pair of pigtails that framed her face.

Her pained and tear-stained face, eyes covered by her hands and her mouth still open to let out her cries.

The feeling of resemblance passed quickly. Shirou didn't know her. Perhaps he had known someone who had a similar hairstyle…but it was not this woman.

Hell, he didn't even know where he was. He would and should have asked Naga, but alas that was no longer possible. Still, he knew what he should– rather, needed to do at this moment.

With fire in his mismatched amber-and-silver eyes, Shirou stood up and carefully approached the woman. He made sure his footsteps were heard as grass crunched under his boot, yet the woman ignored him, lost as she was to her emotions.

His destination reached in as little as ten steps, he knelt directly in front of the woman, yet his presence was still lost to her.

He had only one course of action. There was the likely outcome that she would be startled yes. Even then he could only hope that the outcome would be favorable.

Decision made, Shirou reached out, his right hand placed gently on her bare left cheek.

The woman gasped; his touch made her recoil back in caution. The act allowed him to fully see her face, previously covered by her hands.

_She's beautiful._ His mind couldn't help but point out at the sight of her face, messy it may be. It was fact and nothing more, one that was brushed aside at the sight of glassy purple eyes. Her eyes, the windows to her soul, reflected only pain, fear, and confusion.

And beneath the slew of emotions that he saw, a power bubbled to the surface as her eyes gained a red glow while her pupils narrowed and lengthened into serpentine slits. Purple flames with eldritch pitch-black veins flickered to existence on her person on what he now noticed were scars on her wrists and ankles, and one particularly more gruesome scar found on her bosom.

These were the same flames he saw on Naga' injuries.

_I fear of what will happen to Robin. It is likely that she has become the new Fell Dragon after Grima's demise._ Naga's words came back to him that moment and thus he realized who exactly this woman was. _Robin._

Shirou began to slowly raise his hands to make a gesture of surrender, only to then be forced back ten steps to dodge a flaming tendril that violently lashed at him. It hit the ground before him, where the plants on the significant portion of the earth died a fiery death for less than a second yet no ash remained whatsoever. Worse, the earth itself had been devastated as a few trenches was carved from it. Had he been a lesser man, he would have surely died that very second.

The dark flames hissed and coiled like mad serpents as it surrounded her possessively, ready to strike him once more. Despite the danger, his gaze was still upon her. He felt neither fear nor pity at the sight. There was only one wish. He could only hope that she'd realize he wished not to hurt her but only help her.

_Because it's not wrong to help someone._ The thought suddenly came to mind, the words resonating deep within him. How strange yet oddly fitting, one he recognized was ideal even.

The woman held eye contact with him even with her eyes clouded. And on his part, he dared not make any more overt movements that might cause her to smite him with the power she wielded. Still, Shirou knew that he could defend himself just fine. The power that stirred in response within him, a power that smelled of steel and fire like that of a forge, told him that he too was dangerous. Perhaps that was why she was cautious against him as well.

Thus, there was only one course of action. He focused on the source of his power and like the bonfire that it was he willed it to become nothing more than embers.

Many would judge him a fool for this action, and he had the odd feeling that some part of him that he didn't like did. But again, there was nothing wrong with wanting to help. If he needed to make himself vulnerable for her to trust him as a price, so be it.

Her brows furrowed in confusion at what he had done. It continued that way until he saw clarity return to her and guilt colored her gaze. His gamble paid off, as the ebony flames grew weaker until it faded altogether, her scars the only thing visible once more.

And there they were again, eyes locked on each other. One steady and one ashamed. At least until a cool breeze that lightly tousled their hair interrupted them. One that made the woman shiver as her gray dress– little more than a dirty rag that covered her modesty– proved insufficient as protection.

Shirou frowned at the sight. That was a problem he needed to rectify. Thankfully, he was more than capable of fixing it.

With nary a thought, the redhead carefully approached her once more. She watched him warily and a hint of that power flared in her eyes. A warning sign, one he acknowledged but still made no move to use his own.

When he was finally in front of her, he kneeled, unclasped his cloak then placed it on her, and made sure that it covered her bare skin to give her ample warmth in one swift yet graceful motion. She needed it more than he did, he reasoned as he found a strange black armor on his torso and a red sleeve on his right arm to be of adequate protection.

They didn't provide him the same level of warmth, but clothing was still clothing. Nothing would change what it was.

His actions had quite an effect it seemed. The woman's teary eyes had widened further in shock, her hands limp and a question left unsaid in her trembling lips. _Why?_

A smile grew on his lips and Shirou moved once more to give his answer.

Another gasp escaped her lips. And yet this time, she stayed still as she accepted his embrace, his strong arms now wrapped around her frame.

As he rubbed her cloak covered back in circular motions, Shirou cared not about the power he could feel from her, no matter how ruinous and dangerous it may be. He only acknowledged that this woman needed aid and he would not deny her that.

"Ah… Hah…" She was desperately trying not to cry once more, that much was obvious.

"It's okay." He finally spoke, though he didn't know whether she'd understood him. It was possible that there was a language barrier between them unless Naga had foreseen this and did something to him. No matter, actions speak louder than words. "Let it all out."

That did it. Her grip grew tighter on him as her wails were finally released for the world to hear.

And so, there they were on that field of near-endless green. A woman broken and left to pour her heart out, and a man who knew nothing but to help her– locked in an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is TheUndyingWill, also known as Will S. LaVi on FF.
> 
> So, I finally posted this crossover of mine from FF to here on AO3, Kintsugi no Fusei. I know there might be eagle-eyed viewers who may notice similarities that the premise may have so let's get that cleared out first. Kintsugi no Fusei is inspired by the magnificent Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfic called "Shattered Reflection" written by the great Natzo. And before you launch a crusade against me for this slight, I actually asked his permission and got it. Relax people.
> 
> Anyways, I also need to mention the one-shots that inspired Natzo to make Shattered Reflections. "Influenced Suicide" as well as "Omens and Visitors" by Illusion of Insanity. If said author is reading this...please be gentle and forgive me for my slight.
> 
> Moving on, I only ask that y'all leave a review so I know what you thought of it and what improvements to my writing can be made. After all, as Dad of Boi once said. "Do not be sorry, be better."
> 
> Remember, keep yourselves and others safe in these tough times. I hope that this brought some entertainment to you all.
> 
> Till next time, this is Will S. LaVi/TheUndyingWill
> 
> P.S. (Thursday, July 9, 2020) I changed a scene or two with help from RedRat8, the new Beta Reader of Kintsugi no Fusei.


	2. Where the broken stand

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fate/ stay night and Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

**Beta Reader** **: RedRat8**

* * *

**Kintsugi no Fusei**

**Book 1: On Fields of Fate**

**Chapter 2: Where the broken stand**

* * *

The sun above continued its journey across the noon sky and shined brightly as ever. As the heavenly body began its slow descent to the horizon on the west, two figures directly below its gaze had not yet moved. With no cloud to shield them from its rays, only the cool wind that swept over the plains gave them mercy.

While aware that several minutes had now come and gone, Shirou continued to give the woman in his arms, Robin, the comfort she needed. Eventually, the pained sobs had passed, and in its wake were steady breaths, drying trails of tears, and a soaked shoulder.

The redhead didn't mind what became of his shoulder really, only the fact that the albino was slumped on that same shoulder finally registered in his thoughts. And that was something that needed to be remedied. _It wouldn't be proper to just leave her head on something wet now would it?_

Carefully so he wouldn't disturb her slumber, he gingerly moved her to his dry left shoulder with his left hand and supported her with that arm. With the other, he scooped her legs from underneath. His hold secure, he stood up and started to walk.

Grass and soil alike easily crumbled under Shirou's feet. Each step that he took was careful for Robin's sake but far reaching thanks to powerful legs. Legs that he now noted were clad in strapped black pants and black metal-plated boots, clothes that he didn't remember he was clothed in before last he checked. _Did Naga do this for me?_

That had to be the reason. The redhead was well aware that like his body before Naga's blood and fire healed him, it was not in the best of shape. If anything, he was honestly surprised that something managed to remain out of it to keep him decent enough while in the presence of the Divine Dragon. _Speaking of decency…_

His eyes were drawn back to the albino in his arms, wrapped in the cloak he gave. Though her tears had dried, and that was a good thing as she looked almost peaceful, he was keenly aware that this would not be so easily solved.

Even now as it gave her warmth, she still sought comfort as her head unconsciously moved closer to his heart, its steady rhythm a tether to reality. With what she had almost done earlier and was capable of, there was no telling of what she would do by the time she would wake. He could only hope that she would do so with clear bearings.

Until then however, it was important that he take her to safety, give her shelter. And that meant he must find one with a good source of food and water nearby to make things easier. _Perhaps a river would suffice._ His head thought thinking of the potential.

Shirou suddenly stopped walking as he took a deep breath. The undeniable freshness of crisp, clean country air filled his lungs like a simple yet rich novelty. But now that he did so, it felt lacking somehow and there was something else familiar in the air. It was as if there was a deeper meaning to it, something close by that he could grasp. If only he had–!

**…An Image.**

The redhead gasped as his mind was reminded of that moment in the void with the dying green-haired goddess. The sight, the sound, the feeling of her divine lightning as it hit the blazing core. Sparks of metal and fire before his eyes. Crackles of thunder and heat that rang in his ears. Waves of energy– of _Magic_ that reverberated through him, to his _Soul_.

Suddenly, two words came to him, unbidden. He knew not of their origin, but now he knew of their purpose and what the memory was for. To serve as his trigger. To use _Magic._ "Trace…On." He said, and for some reason, it felt perfectly right.

Azure lines of magic, all twenty-seven of them, lit first from the depths of his _Soul_ before it was imposed on his body. The amount was immense and it came as a shock to him before he finally acclimated. Several of these magical pathways converged around and a few were even _connected_ with his eyes, a shortcut that he now took advantage of as he directed the magical energy and _Reinforced_ both of his orbs.

His sight was magnified. No…not just magnified. It was made _better_ in every way possible to its utmost limit. The proof being that he now saw each and every minute detail of a tree from a four kilometer distance. _What more can I see?_ He thought excitedly.

In the sky above Shirou saw a bird of prey, magnificent and sharp, its intelligent gaze meeting his. It was a predator, an uncrowned king of the skies, from its beak a scream of acknowledgement.

_Taka. Hawk._ He thought as a static and unclear silhouette of a tired man that taught him the creature's name came to mind.

The redhead blinked. The fragment of a memory was gone, lost again like the one he had before. He shook his head briefly, resolved to think of this for another time and went back to search with his Hawk Eyes. _Hm, that actually sounds appropriate._ He thought as the corners of his lips twitched upwards. _Hawk Eyes it is then._

With his new ability, Shirou finally found what he was looking for east of where he was and set out, not quite running but not quite walking either. After all, he did not want to wake Robin just yet. However, he could not ignore the fact that wearing white under the near noon sun was arguably worse than wearing black and an easy way to get an unwanted tan, which would have been worse had they woken in a desert.

How he knew that tidbit, he didn't care, only that it was useful information nonetheless. Just like why he somehow knew that he could probably go faster by leaps and bounds in the literal sense as the magical energy continued to course through him.

_Perhaps a test of my capabilities wouldn't hurt._ He thought as the flow went to his powerful legs before it sent him towards the air, unknowingly breaking world records from where he had come from. As he neared the ground after an impressive airtime, he prepared himself and bent his legs a bit. Not to roll over and bleed momentum since he had a passenger, but to propel himself in the air again, which he was able to do with ease.

Again and again, Shirou repeated the motion. Each step made the grass sway and had Robin's white hair not been tucked in the cloak's hood, it was most certain it would have been flying everywhere.

Not even a minute later– after several superhuman leaps he didn't bother to count upon being satisfied with his pace– the redhead came upon what he'd seen with his Hawk Eyes. Near a few trees that would prove useful for shade and fire for later, as well as some shrubs that bore edible fruits, was a running river. Clean, healthy with plant life, fishes, and other freshwater animals. _Perfect. Now which of these would be good for a quick lunch…_

Of course, he was well aware that he wouldn't be able to prepare one without letting go of his passenger. Thus, he made his way to the raised ground a few meters away from the river, where a flowering Weeping Willow tree stood, drooping branches gently swaying with the breeze.

Well, Shirou at least thought it was a Weeping Willow…till he found that it wasn't as messy as expected and that its scent, oddly enough, reminded him of apples. Though it was strange, he chalked it up to be the strange world he was now in, where he now realized that the familiar scent in its air was magical energy.

The redhead entered through a large gap in the flowery curtains and approached its trunk. Carefully, he kneeled before it to place Robin there. However, he soon found it to be difficult as any attempt he made caused her to whimper and weakly burrow his face further to his chest.

Having realized his mistake, he turned around instead and put his back to the tree as he sat. He stopped trying to let go of her, not wanting to disturb her slumber. Still, his lips were set into a worried frown as he assessed the visible damage on her person.

Her scarred thin limbs spoke of long term confinement by chained shackles that allowed her little movement and let atrophy set in, thankfully it was in its early stages still. The hint of ribs from the exposed portion of her chest and her frighteningly pale complexion told him that she was deprived of proper nutrition or worse, was given little to no food at all.

_Then there's no telling of the damage done to her psyche._ Shirou grimaced as he remembered how she reacted to his presence, how her power instinctively lashed out as her eyes clouded, and the all-consuming guilt when clarity returned. His fists nearly tightened at the thought. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her with her in his arms so he clenched his teeth instead. _Just what the hell were all those fools thinking?_

The redhead knew that he wouldn't get any answers from the persons who were involved, not right now. The albino's recovery would be his priority. There was also the fact that bar her physical condition, she was now more or less a dragon capable of wielding a power that had _wounded_ Naga. Finally, there was that anomaly that had made this possible, the one that he had to find eventually.

So many things to do–

The sleeping woman, let out a moan, eyebrows slightly tense. He reached for her left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze with his right hand, to let her know that he was still there. She relaxed, eyebrows lose, and he felt confident that she would not immediately wake if he would let go now.

He let out a sigh.

–but those were problems that could be dealt with at another time. And he would, one problem at a time. Like preparing dinner for later.

Right now however, he would let Robin rest for as long as she would like. She certainly deserved as much.

Shirou closed his eyes as he ended the connection from the pathways of his being and allowed himself to rest. Doing so left him unaware of a pair of sharp eyes who had followed him from up above, its gaze still curiously trained on the tree that they were in.

* * *

The sun was near the end of its journey as it set on the west. Its gentle rays peaked through the shade of the willow as the breeze sifted through its swaying branches. There a familiar figure groaned as the rustle of leaves and light made her sleepy eyes open.

Robin woke to find herself underneath the shade of a willow tree, a rare Mila Willow to be precise. Nearby her was the pleasant aroma of fish cooking by the fire, a scent that she had not had the pleasure of experiencing again since her imprisonment. The folded red cloth underneath her head also felt nice, the closest thing she'd had for a cushion in months. It was delightful really, like a dream come true.

_But is this actually real? Or am I just dreaming?_ The albino couldn't help but think as she turned her eyes and lay there quietly. She hadn't seen this particular kind of tree since the days of her (forgotten) youth. Of simpler days spent in the company of her mother. An often longed for dream.

_Dream…_ She did not have dreams as pleasant as this was in that dark place. Only **_Nightmares_** and **_Memories_** that tormented her, of her being forced to kill a friend and a betrayal of those she thought were allies, family.

_Copper eyes widened underneath a pair of red-rimmed glasses, its owner's face paling as crimson liquid dribbled out her mouth._

No. That actually was reality, _her_ _reality_. She really had killed a friend even if it was under the control of another. Not just a friend, an entire timeline's worth of lives had all been brought to ruin because she couldn't fight back.

And because she couldn't fight back, allowed herself to get outwitted, wasn't she complicit to the atrocities that Grima committed? Didn't that mean the Shepherds were in their right to betray her?

Lucina and the rest of the Future Children, the ones that survived, seemed to think that was certainly the case. Their hatred knew no bounds, some for the loss of not only their parents in their Future Past where their childhood was cut short…but that of the present where they might no longer exist.

…

_Why, why am I allowed to dream?_ The pale woman thought miserably, her purple eyes glazed. Like that day, months ago, she was without answers again.

The sound of heavy boots on soil and grass rang out, but Robin paid it no heed as she drew her knees to her chest. It stopped nearby her, yet she didn't care. This was a dream wasn't it? It would fade eventually, fade to darkness, return her to terror.

_**Return her existence to what a traitor like her deserves.** _

The painful grip in her heart grew ever tighter and breathing now became a struggle. All her scars itched and burned, as if something beneath it had been biding its time to bubble to the surface. _Somebody end this. Please!_ She begged in her mind.

"If you think you're dreaming, then I'm sorry to disappoint you." The voice was deep, blunt, but more importantly, _different_.

The tactician blinked. It spoke. No, _he_ , that was wrong.

She turned her gaze towards the speaker and found him an unfamiliar figure. An _Anomaly…_

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. The events that happened between her and Grima in the void, the mind-meld she had shared with her counterpart, how she found herself in the verdant field with her body as it was during her imprisonment with the Fell Dragon's power coursing through her, the light that suddenly flashed to existence, and…

This man, who willingly suppressed his own power as he tried to raise his hands in surrender when her own power emanated fiercely and lashed out. He who still approached her after his impromptu retreat, despite the threat that was herself. He who gave her his cloak to shield her from the wind's chill with no hesitation… And comforted her, a stranger with his arms wrapped around her emaciated frame.

_T-this is not a dream?_ Robin's head thought in shock as it swirled with confusion and doubt. It must have shown on her face as the man went near her, his hand outstretched, an unspoken invitation.

Did he not fear her? Even now, the power still coursed within her, prepared for ruin. Surely, he knew that and yet…he still held his hand out patiently, no trembling to be found in him.

Despite her reasonable hesitation, her fears and doubts, the albino made her decision and took his hand in her grasp.

_Warm._ That was the first thought she had when she took it. His hand was larger than hers, her paleness a contrast against the splotches of tan that decorated his exposed right arm. It was as if he had been patched together. Robin was reminded of her own scars. What happened to him? And how could he still be so warm?

_Firm._ Though weak, her fingers traced a path from his fingers to his palm, and she felt the callouses that told her of his profession. Blades, bows, and the mundane, an interesting discovery that amusingly evoked an image of a mother, however faint it was. Yet beneath all of that, something told her he was the type to never give up, and his actions from before and now proved it.

_Real._ She reached his wrist and felt the blood that coursed through his veins. His pulse was a steady rhythm. She recalled the time she visited a forge, the swings of a hammer on metal.

She…could not doubt all of this anymore. This was reality.

"Who are you?" Robin asked as she struggled to sit upright and his hand helped pull her up gently, all so she could properly meet his gaze. Those mismatched eyes remained unflinching, without pity or a smidge of fear, as if made of steel. But therein existed a fire in that metal, a gentle one that told her he cared not of the flaws and that she'd receive aid, compassion.

It _terrified_ her. "Why help?"

"My name is Shirou." The white-streaked redhead answered. His name was foreign, and that ruled out any kingdom from Ylisse, perhaps he was from Chon'sin? Only the right sleeve of his and the structure of his face hinted at it. "As for your other question…"

Shirou scratched the back of his head before his lips lifted to a smile. _"It's not wrong to help someone."_

The sheer _Conviction_ in his words struck a chord in Robin's heart, further helped by the ambience of light that still peeked from the drooping branches of the Mila Willow. It was a _Beautiful_ sight. One she did not want to forget. One she doubted she'd ever see again. The image of a man who honestly wanted to help her.

"Thank you…Shirou." There were only so few words she could say in gratitude of his kindness, even as her lingering fear was screaming at her to doubt the truth of this, but perhaps a proper introduction would suffice. "I-I'm Robin."

"Nice to meet you." The redhead nodded and made a gesture with his head to the source of the mouthwatering aroma outside, past the shade of the tall tree. "Would you like some food? I've got several Ayu skewers cooking by a fire and I'm steeping some blueberries I've found nearby for tea. Just tell me if you've had any adverse reactions to it beforehand so I can go find something else. If not, I still do have to warn you not to drink too much of it. Might upset your stomach if not moderated."

The mention of food got her attention, and so did her stomach as it chose that moment to growl loudly. So loud it was that it silenced her before she could even voice her answer, and made him widen his eyes just a bit. It was as if he expected it but was surprised nonetheless.

"…I'll take that as a yes." Red-faced, Robin could only nod. She didn't even mind the fact that he picked her up in his arms (again) to take her outside, only that yet again, he did so with no hesitation.

Once they got out of the willow's confines and its apple smell, the scent of his cooking hit her full force. There, in the distance between the tree and the river, was a campfire that he must've prepared whilst she was asleep. Impaled on the stone and sand ring around it were two fishes, Ayu as he called them, skewered on carved sticks in a way that made them look like they were still swimming. Approximately a foot long each and magnificently plump, its skin now crisp and golden brown. And beside the campfire was a covered stone pot from which she could smell steeping blueberries in boiling hot water.

Her stomach growled yet again, fiercely like a dragon that found something worthy to hoard. The pale woman was grateful that the redhead remained quiet as she was seated on a nearby log so he could tend to the fish.

Robin watched him as he did so, only now truly getting a good look at Shirou. He was tall, perhaps just a little bit above six feet, and had broad shoulders on his muscular frame to match it. Though a good portion of his skin was tan, it was patch worked with a much lighter skin tone, as if he had been splashed with the former color at odd angles. Then there was that armor which covered his left arm.

Silver metal with an odd azure finish under it that seemed to glow, she noticed a key detail on it, one that sent a pulse of apprehension in her heart. The longer she looked, the more it became her new source of her current discomfort. On his bicep ( _like Ch–no_ , _him_ ) was a familiar glowing symbol, a Brand, with a tear drop shape between a spiked horseshoe-like shape. She had encountered four individuals who bore that symbol. It was the Mark of the Sacred King, Naga, or as it was more famously known nowadays, the Brand of the Exalt.

But that brand was unique to the Ylissean Royal bloodline…

_H-how could Shirou have the brand?_ Robin thought, barely able to take her mind off of thinking the worst case scenario, an easy line of thinking to fall into. She knew that she was currently vulnerable, an easy prey, Fell Dragon powers be damned. So why didn't he kill her?

Where part of her mind would assume the worst, the other tried to remind her of what he had said earlier, the belief he had and the kindness he'd given her. However, it was a trying battle, as she felt that dark power sizzle once more. _W-what do I do?_

Lost in her warring thoughts, the albino felt all alone once more.

* * *

Unknown to her, Shirou was able to notice the change in her demeanor and followed her line of sight earlier. What he found was the Mark on his bicep, one he believed to be from Naga. _So why the apprehension?_ He thought curiously.

Thus, he delved his mind for an answer, if there was a detail that he may have missed from what the Divine Dragon had said.

**_Robin even married the descendant of a Warrior I Exalted…_ **

**_…betrayed and imprisoned by her own allies…_ **

**_…spearheaded by her Daughter with the Exalt…_ **

**_…murdered by the Man she Loved._ **

_Damn it. That's why!_ The redhead couldn't help but wince as he finally connected the dots and berated himself. If this Mark was hereditary from the Warrior that Naga exalted, it was not far to assume that both her former husband and daughter bore the Marks as well. No wonder she was so distraught. It was yet another reminder of what she went through.

_How do I even begin to fix this?_ This wasn't an easy task. Something told him that he couldn't be too apologetic, as he honestly didn't know about it until he had figured it out. Though he figured that Robin had a sharp mind to notice this detail if she got out of her rut, that was still a big if. Should he choose to speak up, he couldn't be too harsh, as that was just rude and inevitably a recipe for trouble. The last thing he wanted now was for her to be angry and act on that emotion.

_What can I do for her?_ Shirou thought worriedly as he tended to the Ayu skewers roasting by the fire. If he had the time, he would have come up with a plan or something but…he'd fallen asleep with her earlier. Though he did wake up an hour before now, he had chosen to catch, prepare, and cook their dinner instead of thinking anything else. For his only thought at the time was that she would be hungry and sorely needed the food to recover.

Though amnesiac, the redhead was well aware of a fact.

_Food may be a solution. However, it was not a solution to everything._

And yet it was the only option he had alongside just being honest with her. Thus, he could only do both and hope that it would work. _It has to._ He thought desperately.

Shirou removed the now-finished Ayu skewers and made his way to Robin. Her gaze was distant, unfocused, but the sound of his footsteps took her attention. He stopped just right in front of her, the uncertainty clearly seen in those purple eyes that flickered red.

"I'm sure you have questions Robin." The redhead began as he kneeled before her once more, her gaze level with his own. "But trust me, it'll be a discussion done better after we've both eaten."

"And I promise you, I'll answer them all as best as I can." With that said, he raised one of the Ayu skewers to her, an invitation for her to take it. "If that's not enough, I'll stay away if you don't want me nearby."

Robin's focus was truly on him now and her lips began to tremble. Slowly, the albino reached for a skewer as her eyes remained purple. He waited patiently as she took the skewer from his hand and very nearly dropped it, but he did not move for her own sake, even when he wanted to.

Once it was firmly in her hands, Shirou decided that he'd give her some space. "I _won't_ hurt you Robin. I'll say this again and again, even if you won't believe me. And you don't have to. It's your choice."

Without haste, the redhead stood up so he could back away from her, her eyes still on him. "I just _want_ to help you Robin."

Having said that, he was about to turn around but was stopped when he felt her reach and grip his right hand with her own. It was a shaky grip, and he could feel that she was still full of fear, of hesitance.

"…okay." The albino eventually managed to say even as her eyes became misty. "I-I'll trust you Shirou. Just, just don't…"

_Betray me._

Even though she did not say it, he could tell that it was those two words that were in her mind. Thus, he gently squeezed her trembling hand to assure her.

"I won't. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips coffee, looks at audience* What? You thought the next chapter would take longer to make? So did I.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the 1st one, but that's because I felt it appropriate to end it here rather than to force myself to insert stuff that just wouldn't feel right. Gotta make sure it flows than bloats and all.
> 
> So, we've got stuff happening and I've made hints of what I plan for the future, just gotta spot them in this chapter and the previous one. Ah, who am I kidding. I've got an outline for how this goes, y'all just have to go along for the ride,
> 
> Anyways, don't hesitate to share your thoughts about it in a review, it would really help me out as we go.
> 
> Till next time, this is Will S. LaVi/TheUndyingWill
> 
> P.S. As of July 14, 2020 this chapter had been rewritten with help from RedRat8


	3. Where pieces are broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/ stay night and Fire Emblem: Awakening. It's that simple.**

**Beta Reader** **: RedRat8**

* * *

**Kintsugi no Fusei**

**Book 1: On Fields of Fate**

**Chapter 3: Where pieces are broken**

* * *

Far from the Mila Willow tree by the river, there was a farmland where a quaint barn house stood. Connected to it by a courtyard was a barn that housed a few livestock as well as farming equipment and grain that was separated from it. All was silent save for the sounds of nocturnal creatures.

In that courtyard however, a small lantern could be found, lit and bright. It was in front of a feminine figure dressed in black clothes that protected her from the chill. Her eyes were closed, her aura serene, an image of maturity as she patiently waited for something to arrive.

It was still far too early for anyone to be awake at the time. The sun had yet to rise on the horizon and the brightest of light to be found in the twilight sky was the morning star's shine. Normally, she would have still been asleep for an hour (and she should) but there she was, waiting for someone.

The minutes continued to pass but finally, who she was waiting for had arrived, with wing beats and a mighty screech from its beak.

"KEE-EEEEE-ARR!"

The woman's white hair was blown back as the bird, the hawk landed on her now outstretched arm. She opened her eyes and gave it a piece of meat that she had ready on her other hand. "There you are, you troublemaker. You're here a _lot_ later than I expected. Did something happen on patrol?"

Its treat swallowed, the raptor proceeded to squawk at the purple-eyed albino woman. If one were to look at this, they might think that the bird could hold a conversation and be understood in return. They would be very much surprised to learn that this was, in fact, the truth.

For her part, said pale woman had raised both eyebrows in shock before it scrunched in concentration. She almost couldn't understand the message due to its content. "Hold on. Care to repeat that again, Aigle?"

The bird of prey waved its wings around as it repeated each and every squawk from before… _carefully._ And. With. Emphasis. The urgency with which he screeched though was always punctuated by hurried flaps of his wings and head movement, as if the bird could not believe what had been witnessed.

"So the reason why you stayed out so late is because there are strangers near the Mila Willow by the river and one of them looks like…me?" As she interpreted the hawk's message, a gasp escaped her lips when she realized the implications and why her friend had been so frazzled. What he said to her, what he had seen. _That is impossible_. She thought.

Her hand grasped at her chest, clad in the armor of a Dark Knight like her legs and left arm, an armor that did nothing to stop the stab of sorrow that haunted her still.

_But could it really be?_ The woman thought with a thundering heart as a possibility she had long since denied creeped into her mind. Her gaze turned towards the barn house where she knew its current sole occupant, her son, still slept soundly after a busy night of studying magical theory and tactics with her.

No matter what it was however, be it even a trap waiting for her, she still had to see it for herself. It was the only way to truly know what's true and what's not.

"Aigle, guard my son. Do _not_ let him out here or out of your sight." She commanded with full authority.

The loyal predator raised a wing in salute before it stretched its wings and flew to the roof of the house, where he stood guard.

The albino on the other hand, removed her hawking gauntlet and went near the barn where its large doors were left open. With a soft whistle and a second later, a horse she had equipped with armor, saddle and her other equipment beforehand trotted out.

As it stopped before her, she stored the gauntlet in a pouch and stroked its head gently with her bare right hand as it looked at her. She ceased her ministrations as deep breaths left her and took another gauntlet from one of the pouches, the match to the one on her left and clad her bare arm in it.

She checked the straps for her sword and tome one last time before she got herself on the horse. It was a good thing she had prepared beforehand when Aigle had yet to return home, and had come to the realization that something must have happened to delay her friend.

But _this_ , she knew not what to make of it.

With a flick of the bridle, her steed went forth swiftly yet steadily as a menagerie of emotions swirled in her purple eyes.

Rage, confusion, curiosity, and hope.

Hope that she could see for herself what her hawk had seen.

A parent could only want what's best for their child, a responsibility she had failed before. Too late to act before the unforgivable was done. Tears fell from her cheeks as she set her on the path laid before her. Never again shall she hesitate. Never again shall she let her true family down. Never again shall she be helpless.

And thus, fate had set her a collision course as dawn broke over the horizon.

* * *

As the tender light of dawn slowly replaced the lingering darkness of night, the fire that had been a source of warmth was now nothing more than embers. Though it was still early, a familiar pale woman woke from her slumber, her purple eyes blurry with tears and a pained whimper released from her mouth.

Robin knew that sleep should have been a comfort and her weakened body sorely needed it. However, her own mind left her with terrors that would wake her several times throughout the otherwise peaceful night.

Each time, a fear that she would wake once more to the cold stone of her prison would consume her. That the dimeritium manacles that bit tightly to her flesh was upon her yet again. And that the last light she'd ever see in the darkness, the void, was the blade that ended her life.

But that was not to be for the former queen. For each and every time that she would wake and fear that all she had seen– experienced– was a mere delusion, she would find the flame that warmed her. A flame tended to by an owner of mismatched eyes that reflected its light. A gaze of steel and amber that would then turn to her with a strength that still retained gentleness. A gentleness that mirrored him and the fire he watched over as he reached out and offered his hand for her to hold.

And without fail or further deliberation, he'd always say. _"This is real. I'm here Robin."_

_So where is he now?_ Robin thought as she slowly wiped her tears away. As she did so, her now empty stomach rumbled, made worse by what she could recall of her dinner last night. Yet it was the distraction she sorely needed right now and another confirmation of reality.

_Sweet._ The albino mused as she remembered her first decent meal after months of disgusting gruel, stale bread, or none at all. The phantom sensations of the Ayu or sweetfish's crisp skin, tender flesh, and succulent juices danced in her mouth. With no spices on hand, he had roasted the fishes just enough to give it a very light bitterness from the char to highlight its natural sweet taste, which was comparable to a melon.

She had eaten as much as her starved stomach would allow and was thoroughly sated after three. But now that she thought about it, there was something familiar about it, something important. _But what could it be?_ She thought as she turned her body further to the side and muffled a groan into her makeshift pillow, Shirou's folded red cloth. Further evidence that this was actually reality and not delusion.

Seconds passed before Robin removed her face from the false cushion. She let loose a sigh before she tried to wet her dry lips and realized her throat was parched as well. _I could use a drink like last night._ She contemplated as she remembered the blueberry tea. Belatedly, she then realized that she had just inflicted torture upon herself by the fact that she didn't have one right now.

The albino had not asked questions when she'd received her cup of tea, for its aroma was too fragrant and mouthwatering to even ignore. The second it had graced her taste buds, she realized Shirou did not just make tea and call it a day. Oh no, to imply that he did so was uninspired.

This was confirmed by the fact that the liquid which had soothed her throat was gentle yet bursting with the essence of the blueberries he had used. It was honestly an experience in of itself. An experience that she wanted to be repeated very soon.

Eyes closed once more, Robin allowed herself to remain satisfied with the nice memory even as her thirst worsened. And it remained that way for a few seconds…before her still waking mind regained its sharpness and her eyes snapped open in shock as several details that she had ignored so far suddenly came to her. _Where in the world did he get those cups? Or that pot for that matter?_

Could Shirou have found them all around the area? The river was nearby after all, so it was possible. The wares could have been left behind by other people or had drifted down the water where it then got stuck.

The albino could accept that was the case…if it weren't for the fact that the conditions of the cups and pot proved that it wasn't. They were all made of stone so there should at least have been hints of weathering or even moss. But from what she had seen and felt from her cup, they were all in very good condition, practically brand new.

Not only brand new, her cup had also been smoothed out and left with the bare minimum of roughness needed to help her grip it.

_So he's not only a skilled cook but a fine sculptor as well._ She thought with her eyebrows scrunched together while her right hand now cupped her chin. _I could tell from before he's the type to do housework… But this is a bit ridiculous! There's no way he could have done all of those in such a short amount of time and at such a high quality too! At least some chipping should have–_

Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of grass crunched under a pair of boot-clad feet. "Oh, you're awake."

Robin blinked owlishly before she turned her eyes towards the voice. It was none other than the subject of her thoughts. In his arms were a stack of dry branches and that tender gaze of his was upon her once more. Though she did her best to meet it, she still couldn't brush off the suspicion she held, reignited by the mystery of the two stone cups and pot. "Shirou?"

Unfortunately, the albino's empty stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly yet again just like it had yesterday. What reply the redhead was about to make was then stopped short. His eyes were still on her however, as if it had not fazed him. Eventually her own pair began to falter as she felt her cheeks flush, more so when she heard his response after a few seconds of silence. "I guess I'll have to hurry and make some breakfast."

She just nodded fervently, even as she kept her eyes glued on the grass when she suddenly found it interesting. Maybe the earth itself would swallow her if she stared long enough. Far better for it to be the case than to allow this embarrassment to be repeated in the future. _I'm just hungry, nothing more and nothing less. It'll pass._ She repeated these words like a mantra in her mind while she listened to him work on the campfire.

Pleasant as the silence was however, Robin knew she had to speak eventually and ask Shirou all of the questions that circulated through her mind. But perhaps she could answer something he had asked from before, one she had not been able to answer in her haste at dinner and swift slumber the previous night. That way, she could ask him about the stone wares. "Remember your question from before?"

"The one about the blueberries and if you had any adverse reactions to it? Yes." The redhead answered as he added more branches to the fire. "Well, seeing as you're not sick, I guess that confirms that it isn't so."

The albino nodded as she laid on her back and glanced at the sky. "I honestly don't remember a time when I'd get sick from eating blueberries of all things."

Out of the corner of her left eye, she saw him crack a smile while he placed the stone pot over the fire. The act made something slosh from within and she realized it was now filled with water. "I'm glad to know that Robin."

"And why is that Shirou?" Robin asked with her eyebrows scrunched as she narrowed her eyes, her focus on the details of the stone pot. It was just as pristine as she could remember and enforced that she should investigate.

_This has to be done._ The albino reasoned in her mind. This stranger, no matter how kind, was a mystery that had to be solved. His sudden appearance on the fields she found herself in, the legitimate Brand of the Exalt on his strange arm, and where or how he even got the objects. It was really all too much of a coincidence to ignore.

"To be honest, you really had me worried when you just drank it without answering my question first." The redhead answered as he gazed up to the sky. "I know you have no reason to trust me. After all, I'm just a stranger aren't I?"

_What?_ She remained silent as her stare shifted from the pot to his face. Though he looked strong, there was a melancholy now that was palpable as his lips were set in a flat line. His eyes were hauntingly empty and what fire burned within was not tenderness but yearning.

That look was familiar for Robin. It was similar to what she saw in her reflection in her own timeline, when she had no memory of her own past after Grima's attempt to possess her. A hypothesis was swiftly crafted by her mind, one that was possible and all but confirmed by the next words that left his mouth. "I'm a stranger, even to myself."

"…why are you telling me this?" Her voice nearly wavered and came as more of a whisper, a reflection of what she felt right now.

"I only wish to help you. Therefore, I have no reason to lie yes?" The fact that he said it as easily as he breathed fanned the conflict within her further. Here was a person who was frighteningly similar to her past self, one who insisted on helping her without any hesitation. It was all too good to be true.

_Is this even real? Can I actually trust him?_ The former tactician thought as she gripped the cloak, _his_ cloak, tighter. "I…have questions for you."

"I promised so ask away, I'll answer them to the best of my ability." The mysterious cook nodded towards her prying as he poured water into one of the cups before he scooted closer to her and placed it beside her. "Here, you must be thirsty right now. Let it cool off before you drink."

"Thank you. But can you help me sit up first?" Robin requested as she tried to push herself up. It was painful to do, and she would likely pull a muscle or two without aid, but it was best to get herself reacquainted with moving.

Silently, Shirou's right arm reached out and she felt his hand settle between her shoulder blades, before he gently lifted her. Task done, he withdrew his limb to tend to the fire once more as he waited for her to speak. And so, she did. "First, where did you get the cups and the pot?"

At her inquiry, the redhead blinked owlishly before he raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously?"

"I believe it's a legitimate question." The albino remarked as she reached for her cup and blew off the steam that wafted from it before she impatiently drew it to her lips. She sipped carefully to satisfy her parched throat. The water was still hot but it thankfully wasn't scalding. Satisfied, she kept the cup nestled in her hands. "You couldn't have found them nearby if they are in such a mint condition. It's suspicious."

"…fair enough. I just expected something else would be your first question." He stated as he scratched the back of his head. She watched him hum in thought before he grabbed an oak branch nearby them. "Since I was planning to make some more tools anyway, might as well show you how I make them."

She watched him take a deep breath as he closed his eyes, the act of why he did so was not something she knew of. To focus himself perhaps? But before she could ponder more about this, she felt a sudden buildup of magical energy from Shirou as he said two words. Words laced with power, an intent to enact change. A Spell. "Trace On!"

With a bright flash that made her flinch, azure lines that looked like branching pathways manifested over his right arm. Then, the lines of magical energy transferred from his limb to the oak branch. Before her own eyes, the piece of wood began to _change_.

Bark fell off to reveal a smooth surface that darkened to a matte black. Its mass moved into two distinct shapes, a guard that arched over where he gripped it while the rest became long limbs that had a highly-tensile string that joined its ends. The lines of magic glowed brightly one last time before it dispersed, revealing a longbow.

The cup in Robin's hands nearly fell while her own jaw dropped at the sight. _Did he just create a bow out of a branch…and used magic without a tome?!_

Though she knew there were certain skills or abilities in the world that required only magical energy or rituals to use, what Shirou had done was undoubtedly a spell without a focus. But that couldn't be right at all. A spell always needed some sort of focus to be casted. It was why tomes and staves– as well as beaststones and dragonstones in a way– existed in the first place!

The albino's attention was then drawn back to his other arm, the one that bore the Mark of Naga and glowed with mana underneath all that metal. _Maybe that's his focus instead?_ She thought at first before shaking her head. _No, then he should have used that arm instead of his right. Did he somehow find a way to use his body as a conduit? Or could it be that he actually conducted a ritual?_

"I wasn't lying when I said I'm a stranger to myself." The redhead spoke up and her attention was drawn to him once again. His mismatched eyes were wide open as he examined the bow. So, she wasn't the only one surprised by this strange development. "Even now, I'm honestly baffled at how I managed to do this, and with exact specifications at that. This isn't how memory loss works."

_Well, you're not wrong with that._ She agreed in her thoughts as she was reminded of her own experience. Then again, hers was caused by Grima's failed attempt to possess her when the body snatcher had arrived in her timeline. Therefore, with that in mind, what in the world could have caused it in his case? _I ought to ask him that._ She concluded before she made her next inquiry. "What can you remember Shirou?"

* * *

_What can I remember huh?_ Shirou thought as he set the bow down on the ground. The answer was not much, as only mere glimpses and silhouettes filled with static had graced him since yesterday, and they really didn't provide him anything meaningful. They were like grains of sand, sand that easily slipped through the gaps in his fingers. He couldn't hold them, that was what he relayed to her.

"You really have no memories?" Robin asked, her voice like a murmur as she stared at him with her pruple eyes gentle and emphatetic.

"Nothing." The redhead repeated as he raised the arm he got from the Divine Dragon King. "The only memories I have right now is what got me this arm in the first place, as well as everything that happened since I woke up near you."

"I see…" The albino trailed off as she gazed at his raised arm. Though she tried to hide it from him, he could still see the fear that flared in her eyes. "Would you tell me about your arm? Why is it armored and why do you have the Brand of the Exalt, the Mark of Naga on it? It's called that for a reason."

"Hmmm…so that is what it's called then." He mused as he appraised the glowing stigmata. "To start with, it's not just an armor. Trace on."

Azure lines– **Circuits** – manifested once again after the image of a blazing core struck by lightning filled his mind. It made its way down the arm in question, the magical energy now connected to its metal for him to manipulate. The metal was the only thing Shirou could manipulate however, as he felt something that blocked his access to the entirety of the limb, and reckoned it was Naga's seal.

" _This_ is my new arm. Naga made it to replace the one I lost." The scales and plates on his forearm began to shift and part on its azure surface, doing so just enough to give Robin a glimpse of what lied underneath. And her face _paled_ at the sight.

Quickly, the redhead had the metal shifted back to hide what was underneath it like skin would but she still remained silent. In hindsight, he should have realized that what he revealed was unnatural, _especially_ when his bones could be seen underneath the translucent material. Thus, he decided to continue. "She didn't exactly find me on the best of conditions. I was already on the verge of death and I just stubbornly clung to life."

"She…saved you?" The albino's question was hesitant and there was a hint of darkness in her tone. Fear, despair, and perhaps most poignant of all, anger.

He had to stop that before it could ever sprout. "She saved me because I happened to be there. But I was not the one she wanted to find most."

Though he said that, there was a smidge of suspicion now present in her purple eyes, driven further by a flicker of red within them. He now had to be _very careful_ with his next words. "I wasn't the only one who was close to death there. She…Naga was also wounded, dying, when she found me." He added in as Robin looked doubtful of that.

"Naga? Dying?" Not to speak ill of the dead, but that got through to her. The tone she had used spoke volumes at how implausible she found it to be, and yet that was also the truth of the situation.

"Yes, I don't know why or how but she decided to help me…instead of herself." Shirou confirmed as his lips curled to a frown. The fate of the goddess he owed his replacement limb and current life to, left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I think she gave me her blood. Next thing I know, I'm on fire. Then I began to heal because of the fire while she had been forging me a new arm from one of her fangs." The redhead had to stop explaining when he saw her look at him in a shocked manner. "What?"

"Do you not realize the mere implications of being given Naga's blood _and_ a tool made from her fang means?" Her question hinted that there was more to it than meets the eye and he should know what it was.

Unfortunately, the truth was that he knew absolutely nothing. He had the feeling that it had some importance but– "I…don't follow. Please, enlighten me."

"She basically made you her new champion Shirou." The albino elaborated. "Just as she had done for ancient historical figures like the Grannvale Saint, the Hero King, and the First Exalt."

"Oh. That explained her choice of words." He gave the designation some thought then shrugged. "Not that I care for some title but, better her than something worse I guess."

"Worse, what do you even mean by that?" She asked.

**Slave. Eternity.** The thoughts came.

"To be honest, I don't know." Shirou confessed, eyebrows scrunched as he stewed on the two specific words that suddenly hit him. "But something tells me it involves eternal enslavement."

"That is…oddly specific." Robin remarked with a hint of hesitance and familiarity before she shook her head. Despite this, he still felt as if she had something more to say. But with what knowledge he had about her and how she was right now, he would let her say it on her own terms. "Continue."

"There I was, being healed and with a new arm on the way." Reluctantly, he divulged the truth. "She…told me about you. Your fate, the things taken from you. The life you've suffered. It's unfair."

Hurt filled the glassy purple eyes of the former tactician and in that moment, the champion of Naga could not understand why it looked so familiar. He tried to find his mind for the answer, yet only the silhouette of a woman came, full of static and it pained him like a dull blade being forced to pierce his heart. _Who was she to me?_

The thought frustrated him, but he couldn't dawdle and wait for fragments of who once was. Even if some part of him wanted to reach for the memories, he knew they might possibly be lost forever. Now, he was in the present so he would strive forward on the path he had chosen to take.

With how her grip now choked the cup in her hands, Shirou was certain that Robin would have eventually broken it and hurt herself if not for her current condition. Nevertheless, she remained silent for him to continue his recollection.

"She said that something went wrong, horribly wrong for your life to end that way. An anomaly. One that she was investigating but couldn't find before she found and helped me. So Naga requested that I find the anomaly. That is…before I had asked her if there was anything else, I could do for her."

"…me?" The albino's tight grip on her cup went slack. "W-what? Why would she–"

"She tried to look for you before she searched for the anomaly, she was only too late. But she wanted to give the peace you deserved before you passed Robin. She really regretted what happened to you." Gently, the redhead placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her to a one-sided embrace. He would face the consequences of his action for her sake later. "Trust me, I saw it. It's why she begged that I help you instead. Even if that meant she could only send me on the timeline that you are in."

The tactician remained silent for a long time, the minutes passing as the rush of the river went by. Eventually, it was broken yet he felt trepidation as the words came like the rushing tide.

"I-I don't understand…why? W-why are you here then? Why did you choose to go here? **_WHY DID YOU CHOOSE TO HELP ME?_** " Tears fell anew from her glowing red eyes and as she looked at him, he saw her pupils had morphed once more into slits. "I'm just a **_traitor_**! The **_Fell Dragon_!** I **_murdered_ _countless_** people! And they **_executed_ **me for it! **_SO WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH ME?_** "

Robin slapped his chest with each shout and when she finished, quivered as she slumped on his chest again. " _Why_ are you helping _me_ Shirou?"

Shirou listened to her cry, a sound that tore his heart and mind, a reminder of something that he no longer remembered but felt still. A pain he only knew of one way to relieve, and it made him feel inadequate. Was this his limit?

No, it couldn't be. He had to do better, so much better in the future.

His arms wrapped around her frame once more for an embrace she _sorely_ needed. "Because I wanted to help you."

Shirou ignored the sound of a horse stopping meters away from them, of a pained gasp that escaped another's lips. He only wanted to pay attention to the only one who mattered. But he could not ignore the way Robin flinched in his arms when the stranger asked a question.

"Are you really my daughter?"

* * *

Her heart hammered painfully in her chest when that question rang in her ears. Eyes glazed over, she stiffened as a memory she'd lost made it to her mind's forefront.

_"Momma, what's this called?"_ _A young Robin asked with inquisitive eyes and a toothy grin, her little legs dangling from the chair she sat on._

_On the table where her hands rested, she held a bowl and a spoon, the former containing her current interest. Too excited to wait for an answer, she filled her spoon with the bowl's contents, a filleted portion of lightly grilled fish over the rice and greens it was steamed on. Blowing air on it several times to cool it, she immediately put it in her mouth. "Mm~ Ish shweet!"_

_"Easy now Robin." A woman chuckled as she placed a bowl of her own on the table and sat beside her. The child chewed faster as her mother then continued. "Remember what I taught you?"_

_Robin swallowed her spoonful first before she answered. "Do not talk when my mouth's full!"_

_"Very good Robin." She beamed at the praise, and it drew an infectious giggle from her mother. "This is called sweetfish, and we're very lucky that our river has them."_

_"Why's that momma?" The little albino asked, purple eyes curious._

_"Well dear, they're usually native to Chon'sin. I believe that someone must have found them exquisite and introduced them here."_

_Robin scrunched her eyebrows together, confused at the word used. "How could something so far away be 'introduced' here momma?"_

_Her mother giggled again, the adult's fingers now playing with her short pigtails, the ministrations causing her to squirm. "Momma!"_

_"I'm sorry, my little bird's just too cute!" With one last tousle, she removed her fingers and the girl pouted at the state of her pigtails. "But to answer your question, someone must've kept them alive on a ship from Chon'sin and took them all the way here to Ylisse."_

_Robin gasped, wonder in her eyes as her imagination went wild. "They could keep the fishies alive that long Momma?"_

_"Well, they're here now aren't they? Waiting for you…to eat them!" Her mother then tickled her stomach briefly, sending her into a fit of giggling._

Robin knew that voice. It was a voice that she had not heard in a long time. Now she knew why the fish, the whole place was familiar. How could she have forgotten her? "M-mother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *raises hand in surrender* Don’t blame me readers, blame the hands! The hands!
> 
> Joking aside, another short chapter? You’re probably thinking “Will, you’re losing your touch, the first chapter was much longer!” and I’ll just say…that I ran out of coffee. Kidding (not really), but it just felt appropriate for me to cut it here again. Don’t want to risk burn out forcing a longer length.
> 
> The thing about writing Kintsugi no Fusei is that I’m really drawing on the depths of grief and I’d say we’re just in the shallows. Not to mention the fact that the Kubler-Ross model for the 5 stages of Grief is not a linear timeline for Grief and may actually interchange. Thus, the story beats I’ve got planned is *shivers* well it’s got me excited and terrified.
> 
> But anyways, don’t hesitate to tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. Love it or Hate it, tell me what you think is great or should be improved, they’ll help me out lots.
> 
> Till next time, this is TheUndyingWill/Will S. LaVi
> 
> P.S. The chapter had been rewritten as of July 21, 2020 with RedRat8's assistance.


	4. Paralogue 1: The Few Unbroken Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a reason why I gave this crossover story an M-rating in FF (the other website). A scene or two here in this chapter alone might give you some idea of why. Be advised, I have specific more scenes planned for the future.

**Warning: There is a reason why I gave this crossover story an M-rating. A scene or two here in this chapter alone might give you some idea of why. Be advised, I have specific more scenes planned for the future.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/ stay night and Fire Emblem: Awakening. Pretty simple yes?**

**Beta Reader** **: RedRat8**

* * *

**Kintsugi no Fusei**

**Book 1: On Fields of Fate**

**Paralogue 1: The Few Unbroken Bonds**

* * *

Dawn had come and gone as it heralded the morning sun. The wind blew her fair tresses and it whipped about behind her, now bound in a simple ponytail. For Morgana Daraen, it wasn't a distraction, as she was thoroughly focused on her journey to verify what Aigle had seen. Something that she could still scarcely believe herself. It sounded so fantastical that she doubted that her bird was lying.

But as her loyal steed began to slow down his pace as they neared their destination, the pale woman could see why her old friend had been so rattled as her eyes fell upon the two figures seated on the ground between the Mila Willow and the river. In the embrace of a redheaded young man with a strange arm was a young woman clad in a white cloak, her hair and face hidden by its raised hood. Even meters away, she could see that there was something _wrong_ , something _tragic_ with the cloaked figure.

As her mount brought her nearer to them, she heard the tail-end of their conversation. She didn't even have to strain her ears to listen, not when it was all but roared to the heavens by the young woman as she weakly hit her fists on the young man's chest.

"…The **_Fell Dragon_**! I **_murdered countless_** people! And they **_executed_** me for it! **_SO WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH ME?_** "

Morgana's heart plummeted at those words, spoken by a voice so similar to her own when she was much younger. It was a voice she could only hear in hopeful dreams that faded to night terrors forged from haunted memories. And now, those damned memories came back with a vengeance that was made worse than ever by her words' implications.

**_A babe, her precious daughter, taken before she could hold her in her arms. Appraised by that bastard, a knife was sunk in her heart and her life ended before it could begin, sacrificed in Grima's name. And now, her son's life would be forfeit, destined to be a host._ **

_No, this can't be real._ The former royal tried to reason in her mind, but it was all for naught as she saw a glimpse of white hair that was the same shade as hers peek out from the cloak. Then, she heard her cry and her heart tugged painfully as the memory struck her once more. Now, her mind all but screamed for her body to move and for her voice to reach out.

" _Why_ are you helping _me_ Shirou?" She heard the young woman say as she sank limply onto the man's chest.

"Because I wanted to help you." The white-streaked redhead said as he gently embraced her.

A pained gasp left Morgana's lips as she continued to listen as the cloaked figure wept harder, the pain and the hurt all too palpable to ignore, as her mind conjured questions unabated. What had happened to her? Who caused all this? Why was she with this man? Why was she in so much pain?

The questions multiplied as the seconds went by and the pale woman knew, that the only way she could get answers was to ask the one question above all questions. She had to take a risk. It was time to swallow her deepest, darkest fear.

She got off her horse and began to approach them. As grass crunched beneath her, the question left her lips. "Are you really my daughter?"

Morgana watched her stiffen in his arms and slowly, cautiously turn to look at her. The act caused the hood to fall and now, her full features were finally revealed.

If the former royal were asked about what the mysterious young woman looked like, she herself was surprised by the answer. Though tear-stained, her face looked identical to one of her old portraits back when she was still just a young princess and not the exile in hiding that she was today. Part of her hair were bound in two pigtails, one on each side of her face while the rest were unbound and free to move with the breeze. And the purple eyes that met hers– though tinted red, with slits for pupils, and tears flowing freely– was a mirror of her own. "M-mother?"

At the word the young woman voiced, her heart soared with hope. She knew, _knew_ that this was her daughter. Even now she felt something unseen, a bond that should have been severed, was trying to reach out and reconnect.

As the pale woman opened her mouth to confirm their relation, she was then stopped short by the words that escaped the younger albino's lips. And these words _horrified_ her.

"B-but this can't be real… Y-you're already dead…" She said like fact with painful difficulty.

_What?_ That didn't make sense. She was still alive. Tongue tied, she tried to ask but the world had other plans as her "daughter" continued. Or rather, tried to continue.

"Y-you were a-assa-assas-si–" Confusion and fear aplenty swam in those eyes as it flickered erratically between draconic slits and human pupils. Even worse, her eyelids themselves began to flicker close even as it began to muddle with more tears. And worst of all, her breaths became shallow and rapid before her body turned rigid within the young man's arms.

"No! No! This is all real! Stay with me Robin!" The redhead shouted as he hurriedly placed her atop the soft grass, used a pot filled with sand to extinguish the campfire, and cleared the area of any nearby objects.

_Robin?!_ Shock froze Morgana in place as that detail threw her mind for a loop. In the span of just a minute since she arrived, everything went right and wrong, just not in the way that she had ever expected. However, as much as she wanted to mull over it, she was forced to act when she saw jerking movements began to convulse 'Robin's' body. Thus, she was already there in a second, her calloused hands already at work to unclasp the cloak so it wouldn't suffocate her daughter.

"No! Wait! Don't–!" The warning came all too late.

A terrified cry left the former royal's lips as she saw the angry scar on her child's breast, just over where her heart should be. Her hands let go of the cloak's clasp as she raised them to her mouth, her eyes fully seeing the extent of her daughter's hardship. The scars on her atrophied limbs and emaciated frame that told her of long-term imprisonment. But the scar– _THAT SCAR!_

She could hardly breath or move as the worst moment of her cursed memories replayed in her head once more. Of the moment when the blade punctured through her baby's chest, when her birthing cries became dying gurgles, then silence.

"Get back!" The young man, Shirou, immediately took her in his arms and leapt far out of the way as purple flames stained with inky-darkness erupted explosively from Robin's wounds and writhed angrily. Her steed whinnied in terror at the sight as he retreated close to where they were now yet remained out of loyalty.

"Let me go! She needs help!" Morgana screamed at him as soon as she was set down on the ground, desperate to return to her daughter's side and comfort her, ready to use her own Ignis to brave the flames. Still, even if that was her thought, some part of her told her of the danger. It was instinctual, a justified fear, one made more apparent as she saw the fire wreak havoc all around. It would undoubtedly kill her.

"You don't think I want that too?" Shirou snapped back as he turned his head to where Robin was, the inhuman strength of his left arm on hers preventing her from going there. "That fire is the power of the Fell Dragon made incarnate. It even wounded Naga herself. You'll die before you can even touch her!" He warned her as he held her back.

The pale woman wanted to get him out of her way, that she wanted to do it regardless of the danger and fear that held her back. But the look in his eyes told her he spoke the truth. And that truth caused him pain that ate away at him just as it did her, as she saw that he didn't know what to do. "If you want to help her, then stay alive. It's…it's all we can do now."

**_Her daughter was gone, sacrificed and dead. She could only flee now and save her son from his destined fate._ **

"Gods…oh gods. Why?" She cried as she fell to her knees, forced to watch as Robin convulsed with the flames as the seconds passed. It was torture as they waited for the seizure to end, for the flames to stop.

The ground was torn asunder. The grass was instantly disintegrated. All of it done by tendrils that resembled snakes, dragons. Full of wrath, they sought nothing but one purpose as they slammed their forms, _Ruin_.

After minutes had passed, it died down and revealed a naked Robin amid the ashes left behind, a gibbering mess that still continued to weep. Each word that left her sent an arrow of confusion and hurt that tore at the mother's heart as she walked unsteadily.

"M'sorry…no…don't leave…didn't want to kill…didn't betray…save me…must save her."

Shirou moved faster than she did, as he removed and folded the red sleeve from his arm, before he gently lifted Robin's head and placed it underneath as a makeshift cushion. He then moved the young woman's body to her side for better airflow. With that done, he met her eyes as he turned to her. "I know this is all too confusing and that you have your questions but if you are her mother…please, can you help me calm her?"

There was only one answer, one that she took with no hesitation. She removed her coat and placed it over her daughter. "Just hold her hand, I'll do my part."

When she saw him oblige, Morgana kneeled just behind her daughter as her hand brushed away strands of hair that stuck to her face. The young woman's skin felt cold and clammy with sweat. But still, she gently rubbed circles on her back while a melody left her open mouth.

_"On an ocean of stars,_

_Lo, an angel they see,_

_Untouched by the war that they waged."_

_"Laid low by their scars,_

_A people wounded but free,_

_Seek what lies beyond this dark age."_

_"The seasons they turn, Winter to Spring,_

_Dulling the pain and erasing the sting,_

_The seasons turn, summer to fall,_

_Time's warm embrace begins to heal all."_

A lullaby, one she'd sang countless times for her Robin when he was a child. And now, she sang it for the Robin before her, her lost daughter.

_"On the wild at first light,_

_The jasper lion will run,_

_Hark an anthem he drums, can you hear?"_

_"The people fresh from the night,_

_Rise and listen as one,_

_The land that they were promised is near."_

_"And though I am gone, just ashes in the wind,_

_One life surrendered so yours can begin,_

_Courage my children, this is your song,_

_I am the earth I will make you strong."_

This was a song she heard from loyal servants of hers who aided in her escape to Ylisse to raise her son on the farmland she bought while they fled to Valm. Secretly converting to the Valm Faith, they wished to raise their young daughter in peace, free from the Grimleal's influence like her.

_Please let this reach her, let her know that we're here._ Morgana begged in her mind as a tear fell down her cheek. To her relief, Robin began to calm and fall into slumber as her murmurs ceased, Still, she saw that her daughter's hand clung to Shirou's like a lifeline.

_"A world riven by pride repaired at last,_

_And now its makers can be at rest,_

_Our vision come to pass."_

_"The seasons they turn, memory fades,_

_But when my name has been lost to the grave,_

_I will sustain you, year after year,_

_I will protect you when dangers appear."_

_"And though I am gone, just ashes in the wind,_

_One life surrendered so yours can begin,_

_Courage my children, this is your song,_

_I am the earth I will make you strong."_

As her daughter's breaths became soft and evened in her sleep, she ended her lullaby but did not pause her ministrations. Instead, she turned to the man whose mismatched eyes shined gratefully. "She's not my daughter from this timeline, is that correct?"

With her mind free from worry for now, she was quick to connect all the details thus far and asked for confirmation. He gave her a nod. "She comes from another timeline, two of them actually, one where it seems you've been assassinated...or learned of that detail in this life."

"Two timelines, you say? Then perhaps the events of it has yet to pass here." The albino noted as she raised an eyebrow. However, her mind had already begun to theorize for all the necessary precautions and preparations were needed, should the best or the worst possible outcomes happen. "Not to mention that the events here might actually be different."

"By that, you mean that the Robin of this timeline." The redhead quickly pointed out. "The one who could have been her brother in hers."

"That's sharp of you to notice." She complimented. "Yes, the one I named Robin in this timeline is her twin brother…the only one I managed to save from their father."

And wasn't that a horrifying thought? The fact that she would lose one of her children to Validar's schemes no matter what timeline, as well as that of not being able to prevent destiny still. To not that she was also fail one of her children was a…haunting thought to say the least.

"Then as cruel as this may seem, you also know that you can't let your son see her. It might be dangerous for him to learn of his possible fate." He explained bluntly, and she knew what he meant there.

"Is she…?" Morgana trailed off.

"After Grima's defeat…" He began, but she could hear the hesitance in his tone, likely for her daughter's honor. But why was it that his eyes became filled with anger?

_"I **murdered countless**_ _people! And they **executed**_ _me for it!"_

Remembering that, it left her anxious to know the full truth. "…its power became hers after her death and brought her here. Power cannot be destroyed. It can only change. She's the new Fell Dragon." Shirou said with a heavy heart.

The albino's heart was torn anew at the revelation, but she couldn't abandon her daughter, different timelines or powers be damned. "You'll both need shelter." She declared.

She stood up and went to her horse who had patiently waited for her. In one of the satchels strapped to the saddle, she grabbed a map and a piece of charcoal wrapped in linen. She returned to the redhead, opened the map, and began to mark it with directions. "There's a forest not too far across this river and I have an emergency pit-house hidden there by a large bush. Just follow this map and use the Mila Willow as a benchmark. I know you have good eyesight and capabilities beyond the normal so you'll get there fast enough."

"…you're the owner of that hawk I saw." He concluded as he took the map. "No wonder you knew where we are. It tailed me." He noted as she could see that he held her in a higher regard for her skill for training such a sharp animal

"That I am." Morgana confirmed before her eyes softened as she turned her gaze once more to Robin. "And I am glad I came here. Thank you for helping her. I owe you for this."

Shirou rubbed the back of his head, eyes closed. "You don't owe me anything. I just wanted to help her." He said to her as though it was the most normal thing to do.

"Hmm, what a modest young man you are." Despite herself and what had just happened earlier, she found herself smiling at not just his reply but at the kind of character that this young man held. "Will you continue watching over her until I can visit?"

"You have questions that need answers, so does she. Trust me, you'll find me there." The redhead assured her.

"Then, I trust you'll do just that. I must return to my son. he must be worried by now, even with Aigle for company." The redhead made space for her and she knelt before her daughter to give her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon, little bird."

Robin didn't reply of course, but her lips twitched upwards.

That was enough for Morgana.

She got on her steed, ready to leave for her house, but met Shirou's eyes once more. She unstrapped her sheathed sword and tossed it; his left hand swift to receive. "There are clothes that might fit Robin as well as some essential supplies at the pit-house. I'll be bringing some more when I get there. For now, I'll leave that blade to you. I trust you'll use it well."

He looked at the sheathed sword with curiosity before he gave her a curt nod. "You have my word…"

"Morgana."

And with that said, she and her steed were homebound.

Now with no one to talk to nor witness in sight, she was free to let the tears flow freely once more as the wind blew. Its chill was nothing compared to the memories of before, of what little information could be given. But with it came a raging fire that burned within her heart.

_I will protect you my children. I_ will _live. I won't leave you both alone._

* * *

_**In another place, another time…** _

Dark clouds hovered like an ill omen above the castle grounds as it slowly began to engulf the noon sky. Below it where what remained of the Shepherds as they waited for the arrival of their leader and among them was the Feroxi dancer Olivia.

The pink-haired Dark Flier did her best to hide her growing unease as she kept a tight grip on her javelin, but it was a trying battle with the presence of her…allies on the courtyard. _But can I still call them that?_ She asked in her mind, but she already knew the answer to that question in the months that had passed since Robin's imprisonment.

Her heart grew heavy as she looked around at all who were gathered…and those who were no longer with them.

Virion was the closest near her, who could only stare forlornly at the remaining remembrance of Cherche, her son Gerome and the old wyvern Minerva. The young man was far away from them, brooding, and with his axe in hand.

Sumia kept her loyal mount with her to distract herself, something that Olivia realized she should have done but was too nervous to do. Still, the Falcon Knight's eyes also tried to hide her fear, an effort helped by Gaius as he remained close to hide her from the others.

Say'ri kept herself rooted where she stood, silent as ever, just as she had vowed in protest of their tactician's incarceration. _I wonder why she didn't leave like Panne and Anna did._ The dancer thought as she remembered their desertion of the group. In hindsight, it was a good thing that they left when they could before it all worsened.

She bit her lip as her gaze went to Stahl. Like the remaining heir of Chon'sin, he was not vocal of his protest, for he still grieved the loss of his wife Cordelia in battle. _But was it really a battle or just a massacre she was sent to?_ She thought of the "deaths" of the other Shepherds, deaths that still continued to haunt her.

_Miriel, Lon'qu, Lissa, Kellam, Cherche, Ricken, Nowi, Donnel, Cordelia, Gregor, Flavia, Basilio, Tharja, Henry…_ It was all too much for Olivia. Too many lives were brought to an abrupt and unfair end, too many friends have been lost and now, she may lose yet another one out of misguided fear.

Suddenly, the Dark Flier heard footsteps from the dark corridor of the dungeon and all eyes were upon the entrance. This was it. They would finally know why they were here, and fear consumed her.

Her heart pounded louder than any drum and bile threatened to escape from her stomach. All she could think of, all she could pray for in this moment, was for Robin to be alright and that her imprisonment finally ended.

But deep in her mind as she remembered all that had happened to her comrades, to Ylisse, that such fate was not meant to be.

Olivia could only gasp in horror as Chrom walked past the haunting gates of the prison to the courtyard where she and the Shepherds waited. In his hand was the divine blade, the Exalted Falchion, now stained with blood and his eyes devoid of emotion.

"The Fell Dragon is dead." The callous tone with which those words were announced came like a drop of a hammer on the final nail of the coffin. With it, the last specks of hope that kept burning in the pink-haired woman's heart for her cherished friend's survival faded away.

Her grip on her javelin failed her and she numbly felt herself fall down onto her knees as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. This wasn't fair. This isn't fair!

"The demon is vanquished! Long live the Exalt! Hail Naga!" Lucina shouted as she moved to stand beside her father.

"Hail!"

"We're finally free of the bitch!"

"That monster will haunt us no longer!"

"Glory to Naga's will!"

"Your death was not in vain mother!"

"Miriel, you've finally been avenged!"

And it hurt her to hear the Shepherds' cheers, what remained of both its current and future iterations. Each hate-filled insult to her friend was a knife painfully twisted in her heart. How in the world could they cheer for Robin's death when she did no wrong? _How could they just forget what Robin did for them?_ It hurt her to know that people she once called family, comrades, and more cheered for her death.

Did the tactician even have a moment of peace before she was executed by the Exalt? She had a feeling that the answer was no, and she felt shame and regret tear her up from the inside. _I-I should have tried harder to reach her. I should have done that!_ Olivia thought miserably to herself.

Olivia felt a hand on her left shoulder and when she turned to see who it was, she found that Virion had knelt beside her, his face also stained with regretful tears and a guilty look upon his mien. "You are not the only one who mourns for her Olivia."

At these words, the pink-haired dancer found among the Shepherds others who shared her pain.

Sumia had now buried her face on her Falicorn's mane. In return, the winged-unicorn kept the falcon knight upright as she wept, her shoulders shaking.

Gaius stared blankly at a small pouch in his hands, that which contained the last set of sweets he ever received from the tactician. The Thief-turned-Myrmidon-now-Sword Master's eyes were misty.

Say'ri's face could have been carved out of stone had it not been for the twin streaks on it. Still, the former princess of Chon'sin kept a tight grip on the handle of her blade.

And Stahl, their green-armored great knight, glared furiously at the ground as he grieved. His usually calm demeanor was nowhere to be seen as his gauntleted hands tightened into fists.

Unknown to her and the others at that time however, three pairs of eyes looked at them with worry as they too, hid their own conflicted emotions at this announcement.

"Now, we only need to end her line so it could never again threaten Ylisse."

Olivia was certain that all of those in mourning like her suddenly felt a cold hand grasp at their hearts when they heard those words from Chrom's mouth. It did not need any repeating as they realized what it meant, to their disgust and horror.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" A raging fist clad in metal and piercing moonlight met flesh. The force exerted would have sent teeth flying had the target not raised his arm instinctively before impact. Nevertheless, bone broke and blood splattered on the pavement when Chrom's body finally fell to the ground while Stahl stood with his fist still covered in Luna.

"Father!" Lucina screamed as she went to attend to her father's broken limb, bone exposed from where it punctured through.

Strength flooded Olivia as she grabbed her javelin, her heartbeat fast and heavy like drums. Whatever fear that was in her heart was burned away by the fires of protective rage. Her gaze met Virion's as he drew arrows from his quiver, bow in hand.

Across them, Gaius and Sumia drew closer together, the former with his hands on his swords and the latter with her own javelin held steady.

Say'ri flicked her thumb and it revealed a glint of steel from her sheathed blade.

"Stahl! What is the meaning of this? How dare–" Fredrick began, only to be interrupted by the furious knight as he revealed his sword.

"SHUT UP!" The brunette roared, a sentiment that she and the Shepherds close to Robin shared as they stood tall with weapons drawn, eyes burning with wrath. "I stood by out of _duty_ to the Exalt when Robin was taken in chains and imprisoned. I stood by when she was _murdered_ by the Exalt. I will _not_ stand by for the murder of Robin's daughter!" Stahl declared furiously to Fredrick.

"You speak of treason Stahl. You have a _duty_ to Ylisse! A duty to obey and exercise the _Will_ of the Exalt!" The General growled.

"If the murder of an _innocent_ is the Will of the Exalt then fuck my damn _duty_!" The Great Knight snapped back as he reached for the right pauldron that marked him as a loyal knight of Ylisse and ripped it off, before he threw it away with no hesitation.

"Don't be a fool Stahl!" Vaike shouted as he reached for his axe, the one time they wished he misplaced it. "We need to make sure that Grima can't return!"

Libra's face remained cold, but his eyes were judging as he readied his own axe.

"NO! I'm doing what I should have done! Chrom is no Exalt of mine, I follow the will of Emmeryn! I know she and Lissa would've been ashamed of him!"

Gerome gripped his halberd tightly as he snarled. Beside him, Kjelle lifted her heavy spear.

"Listen to us!" Sully insisted as she too, drew her lance. "What would Cordelia say?"

"DON'T YOU SPEAK HER NAME!" With a roar, Stahl charged.

Arrows were loosed, spears thrown, axes brought to grind, and swords brought to bear. And thus, began the Clash of the Shepherds, with only Olivia and Virion aware that a certain thief and falcon knight had already slipped away. They could only trust that they would save the last link they had with their executed friend, her Little Light. Though they failed to act before, they will not fail now.

_I'm sorry Robin. We couldn't save you, help you. But we won't let them kill your child even if it's the last thing we'll do._ Olivia thought before she hardened herself in determination, her heart now set to do whatever needs to be done to protect that innocent child's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at audience as I prepare my defense for that scene* Hello readers, you must have questions on why Robin had a seizure.
> 
> She had what is known as a Psychogenic Non-Epileptic Seizure due to the intense stress of what happened to her and the reveal of her mother. This is further not helped by the fact that her health is still rather poor and would require therapy and rehabilitation I might add. Thus, it felt natural to write that part with all that's happened to her really.
> 
> As for why and how exactly I wrote it is because I had actually experienced that particular kind of seizure not once, but twice last year due to some intensely stressful and traumatic events I had faced. The symptoms were elaborated to me by my best friend who was thankfully there on both cases. Hence, why I was able to write on what someone (Shirou) should do since the first time I went through it, a classmate of mine tried to hold me down and it caused me a leg injury before said best friend was able to stop him and do the correct procedures.
> 
> With that all said and done, let's get back to plot. We've got Robin's momma who is the mother of Male Robin in this timeline. I've also provided a brief glimpse of what's currently happening in Robin's original (2nd) timeline. I've got very, very special plans that involves them all.
> 
> To be honest though, I would've posted this chapter sooner if it wasn't for the fact that rain has returned to my town and it never fails to make me sleep.
> 
> But anyways, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. Love it or Hate it, do tell me what you thought of it. I hope I was able to entertain you in these trying times.
> 
> Till next time, this is Will S. LaVi.
> 
> P.S. The song Morgana sang is called "The Heritors of Arcadia" from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadow of Valentia.
> 
> As of July 29, 2020, this chapter is now considered the 1st Paralogue and was rewritten with help from RedRat8, the official Beta Reader of Kintsugi no Fusei. Feel free to tell us what you think of the changes.


	5. What path lies ahead

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fate/ stay night and Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

**Beta Reader : RedRat8**

* * *

**Kintsugi no Fusei**

**Book 1: On Fields of Fate**

**Chapter 4: What path lies ahead**

* * *

As the morning light bore down on them from the horizon, Shirou watched as Morgana became a mere blip in the distance before she went far beyond his Hawk Eyes' sight. Silence gripped him while the sound of the river helped him come to terms with all that had happened. He still couldn't believe that she had found them via her hawk, nor the fact that she actually happened to be close by, distance notwithstanding. Nevertheless, he was thankful for her assistance. Robin would have been harder to calm…even if it was partially her mother's fault.

_Hmm, still…could it be possible that some part of her wished to return to the time when she lived with her mother?_ Shirou theorized. It was too much of a coincidence really, since he and the albino just so happened to be in a place where the hawk's vision was in range and only distant enough to require a horse for her mother to pursue.

He couldn't fault her for her desire. She had done more than enough selfless acts for others, endured hardship at other's whims. Thus, it was well within her rights to want something selfish for once.

_Just like…S–_ The name at the tip of Shirou's tongue fizzled out before he can even think of it. There it was again, déjà vu. And yet he still couldn't!

The champion of Naga let out a sigh, eyes closed in frustration. It was annoying, as if there was someone who was keen on preventing him from remembering his past. Still, he was in the present now, and that is what should be his focus. Such as taking Robin to the pit-house that Morgana directed.

"Trace. On." Reinforced eyes now opened, he took a good long glimpse of the map that the albino's mother had left, taking a peek every now and then to the distance to judge the estimated stretch of each turn. Satisfied with his calculations, he folded it and tucked it into his pant pocket. His gaze then turned towards the sword.

Shirou picked it up from where he'd placed it on the ground before he promptly unsheathed it for proper appraisal. The sound of it being unsheathed was satisfying, more so when he swung the weapon once and heard its metal sing in the air. With the practiced if laid-back way he maneuvered it, the feeling that it felt natural to hold a sword was not lost on him, for it reminded him of what Naga called him before. _A Wielder of Infinite Swords huh? Let's see what we have here._

The double-edged blade was of a steel-make with a fuller that complimented its distal taper, which made it lighter without sacrificing its strength or integrity. From the tip to its simple but elegant hilt, the length showed it was for one-handed use. He found its jeweled pommel to be a bit strange however, almost as if it had another purpose other than to counterbalance for its weight. Overall, it had seen quite some use but was also well cared for.

Putting the blade back into its scabbard, the redhead strapped it to his waist with its belt and looked at Robin. She was still peacefully asleep and he had Morgan to thank not only for that, but the coat that currently covered her as well.

Still, it brought to mind the fact that she was naked underneath and was vulnerable to the elements if not, and she could get sick, and in her current condition that could be fatal.

_I really have to bring her to that pit-house soon._ Shirou thought grimly as he made his way to where he had left his longbow. He may have a sword to defend Robin and himself with, but a ranged weapon would deter and neutralize enemies before they can even get close. He just needed to make a few arrows for it.

It was easy to find the bow for the champion of Naga, but there was some damage on it now because of the earlier incident. Though it had avoided the worst of the flame tendrils, the string was basically gone, its limbs burned and cracked while the handguard was broken off. It was a testament to how durable the reinforcement spell had made it that it was able to withstand instant disintegration.

It seemed he would need to investigate its limits further. Reinforcement was such a useful spell if a bit mundane, but that's for another time.

The champion of Naga grabbed the ruined longbow and made his way to the willow tree. Though regrettable, he would have to leave the bow behind. And he didn't want to leave it, for like the sword, it was a weapon that also felt natural in his hands. So much that he had shaped it to its current appearance with nary a conscious thought earlier.

What kind of person was he previously, that allowed him to feel familiar enough with weapons as if it was an extension of his limbs?

As Shirou walked, his eyes then noticed the three items that had truly escaped the same fate as his bow and the scorched ground underneath Robin, all of which now lay haphazardly on the untouched grass near the willow tree's shade. The first was the red cloth that was his waist coat, which he'd thrown away first in his haste to clear the area of any objects when Robin's seizure began. The last items were the two stone cups he had made, the very same ones that Robin had asked him for her first question. They were cracked but intact.

The redhead placed the coat on his shoulder for now and took the two cups with him as he entered the tree's shade. From there, he placed the cracked cups by the willow's roots while he left the ruined bow propped on its trunk. His task now done, he gave the items and the tree one last look before he returned to the albino's side.

He gently lifted Robin's torso, grabbed his waist coat to wrap it around her body to cover her modesty before he adjusted Morgana's dark-colored coat so that she actually wore it. With that done, he was finally free to carry her in his arms and start moving towards their destination as he whispered his aria.

As azure lines manifested, a powerful leap from his reinforced legs was all that it took to get him across the coursing river before he was bounding across the verdant plains. In half a minute, he was near enough the spires of evergreen that stretched over to meet the hills. It was here that he slowed his pace, just to make sure that he absolutely knew where he was going.

The redhead took the necessary turns, turns that he amusingly found on trees that had scratches on their bark, probably done by a certain bird. He wouldn't have noticed them had Morgana not mentioned he use his capabilities and the Mila Willow as a benchmark.

_Using the trees as guides and leaving a mark on them that might otherwise be unknown to anyone else. Someone's got their bases covered._ He thought as he leaped on the branches. _Then again, if what Robin said was any indication, someone wants her dead._

Shirou gave that specific thought more focus. _It's probably from spiriting her…or her brother who's also called Robin– and isn't that going to be confusing– away from those who made them the Heart of Grima._

A frown decorated his face as anger burned in his heart, another feeling that resurfaced whenever the thought(s) came up.

**A girl who was wronged ever since she was young.**

_A girl forced with a burden that could destroy worlds._

**A girl crushed under despair and nearly denied of hope.**

_A girl who wished for salvation from the consuming sorrow and longed for promised redemption._

**Wronged.** _Forced_. **Crushed**. _Wished_. The world, any world it seemed, wasn't fair. People of all walks of life suffered, some more than others and others, unjustly so. Yet there were those who toiled still, those who kept on reaching for hope no matter how distant or unlikely, to achieve a miracle.

As they neared their destination, he stopped for a while as his gaze turned to the sleeping Robin and the steel in his eyes softened _. A part of you wanted to save her, didn't you?_ It was the only natural conclusion he had for this puzzle. _I'll help you save her. I promise you that, but let me help you first._ For some reason, that felt rather familiar to him. _In the end, it's never wrong to want to help others._

The redhead continued their journey and after a few branches jumped on, he landed on a glade within a gathering of trees. It was perfectly even safe for several mounds of sorts, the largest of them near a tree, partially covered by shrubbery, but he knew better. Underneath it was their shelter to be. _But how to get there though?_

Shirou approached that mound, Hawk Eyes allowing him to see a minute detail past within the thin branches that had him smirking. In its trunk, therein lied a specific hole in which a certain object would fit, a pommel for instance. "Now I know why you gave me the sword."

Gently, he deposited Robin behind the grass where he stood and grabbed the sword to unscrew the jeweled pommel. Once that was done, he placed it within the plant, careful not to break any branches as he did so. He had to make sure none would notice it, that was the point of the secret.

The redhead picked Robin up and backed away as the scent of magic briefly filled the air, the jeweled pommel shined a royal purple before it disappeared. A second later, the ground before him opened up to reveal a ladder that lead down to their new shelter. However, with it being a ladder, it was going to prove difficult for him to bring Robin inside with her in his arms.

Difficult, but definitely still doable.

"Great, just bear with me for a sec." Having said those words, the champion of Naga adjusted his hold on Robin as he descended downwards with her body flush between him and the ladder. Carefully, he took slow steps even with his impeccable balance. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.

Finally, Shirou arrived at the ground floor and readjusted Robin in his arms. A huff left his mouth as he surveyed his surroundings. "Really Morgana? You call this an emergency? I'd call this a home."

Around him was the pit-house's insides which was large enough to be a small two-story house and more than adequate to be an actual home than a so-called "emergency pit-house". With the reinforcements done to the structure such as the postholes as well as suspended wooden flooring, it really couldn't be simply called as such.

There were certain more features that enforced this fact. Several walled-off sections or antechambers, each with a door for an entrance. Ample vents to provide them with air, but seemed to be equipped with wards to prevent pests. And most importantly, a fireplace just a few feet away that would be adequate for both warmth and cooking…until he could make an actual kitchen that is.

Given that cooking seemed to be one of his skills, he was going to make it his mission to feed Robin as best as he could while she recovers. Thus, that meant a well-prepared and fully-stocked kitchen is a must.

_Huh, I must have been quite a cook if I'm already thinking of making that._ Shirou thought in jest and in a bit of joy at finally getting a clue as to who he was.

A familiar flash of royal purple light came from the corner of the redhead's field of vision and brought his gaze to one of the main postholes close to the fireplace. There in a small hole in the wooden beam was a certain jeweled pommel. It prompted his approach, but not for the enchanted object. Instead, he gently deposited Robin on the soft bed of furs he spotted nearby it.

Again, Shirou found himself observing her sleep and though he tried not to stare, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Here she was, calm and without worry for now. Were the dreams she may have now on this moment beautiful? If so, he hoped it was, just like sh–

He suddenly found the motivation to turn his gaze away as his cheeks burned. _It was just fact, an observation. There's no need to make this issue any bigger than it needs to be._

The redhead stood, but not before he brushed away any stray strands on her hair. Then, he set forth to grab the pommel from where it rested in the pillar. Once he did so, the ground above closed up and he smelled a burst of magic that caused strange crystalline stones to light up spontaneously. In lieu of the natural light, the magical crystals provided sufficient lighting in the dark.

"Huh, that's actually interesting." Shirou voiced with an eyebrow raised as he screwed the pommel back to the sword. "I might as well go and have a look at what we've got going for here."

And thus, began his guideless tour of the not-so-small pit-house. Hopefully, he'd find some ingredients here to prepare for dinner. If not, he could just forage for them. He was certain he'd gotten a glimpse of pheasants on the journey.

* * *

_"Are you really my daughter?" A woman from whom she'd inherited her features, one she had not seen in many years. The very sight itself should have been impossible, for she knew that she was assassinated before she left to enlist for the capital of Ylisse in both her timelines._

_"Just hold her hand, I'll do my part." A gentle pair of hands placed on her body as a song she had not heard since her treasured childhood left its owner's lips while another larger pair tethered her to reality._

_"I'll be back soon, little bird." A kiss placed on her forehead, a mother's promise._

Robin woke to the sight of darkness, yet in spite of that her heart felt light. Not only that, instead of the hard stone of her prison cell, she felt the softness of furs and a fluffy pillow. The ripped and dirty clothing that should be giving her skin an itchy and filthy sensation was replaced by clean and well-maintained clothes. It was an odd feeling that gave a curious thought. _How can this be?_

As she wondered, her nose caught the scent of fire. No, it was not only fire, but that of something cooking by the said fire. It faintly smelled like… "Soup?"

_How could there be soup in a place like this?_ Though now that she thought about it, there was something familiar about this place, as if she'd seen it in the depths of her memories.

"Ah, I see you're awake." The albino quickly turned her head to the voice and found a familiar man with a strange arm on a chair close to her bed. "Do you remember me Robin?"

"Shirou?" The name left her lips before her mind could truly get out of the haze. But when she did, she had to voice her doubts and ask him a question, no matter how dry her lips and throat felt. "If you're here, does that mean it was real?"

"By that, you meant your mother, right?" The redhead noted as he helped her sit up and drink a glass of water. "It's all real Robin. She gave me directions here."

Slowly, the tactician downed the glass as her mind came to terms with what he said. Immediately, she vaguely remembered a voice she had not heard of for so long. A voice that lulled her to sleep with a lullaby from Valm as slender, calloused fingers drew circles on her back. Her mother was alive.

A smile dawned on her face even as her eyes grew misty _. Mother is alive._ She thought in joy even if that was mingled with grief from the knowledge that her own mother was killed.

Robin turned her gaze to the darkness around them, though that was sort of a stretch given that it was illuminated by familiar magical stones, ones that she'd seen in memories of her first timeline. "She told you to go here then, her emergency pit-house."

"I'm hard-pressed to call this place an emergency. This is more like a home away from home." Shirou grumbled.

His tone made her giggle. "Well, Mother never did take half-measures when she built this by her lonesome when I was still but a child."

"Yes, I can see that." The albino was half-tempted to throw her empty glass at his dry response that moment. Instead, she settled for another fit of giggling that he joined with his own chuckles.

To laugh again so freely in another's company, it felt… _Nice._ She thought as she wiped the forming tears away.

When their fun finished seconds later, the tactician stared back at the man who in turn met her eyes. "Shirou…thank you for bringing me here."

Said person only blinked. "No need to thank me Robin."

"I insist. It must have taken you hours to bring me here. The travel from the Mila Willow to here is quite a hike with no horse after all." At her explanation, she saw him open his mouth before hesitating. "Hmm? Is there a problem?"

"…not really a problem but more of a correction." He muttered, something that confused her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It only took me minutes to bring you here on foot. And no, I'm not lying Robin."

It was at this moment that Robin was reminded that Shirou was the very same person who made utensils out of stone and a longbow from an oak branch with tomeless magic. So, the fact that he said that he was capable of making mile-long trips that lasts hours into mere minutes should not have surprised her. "Ah, right. I forgot you're weird."

"Oi. Is that really appropriate?" He balked, contrasting eyes wide at her admittedly blunt description.

For her part, she felt rather justified when she raised a pointer finger and said, "Yes, because what you do isn't what we consider as normal."

It was the undisputed truth, the albino had never seen magic be used in such a manner (unless one would include curses but that was a stretch) and thus, weird was the only description she thought would currently fit him. Still, that actually reminded her of something very important. "So, given that my mother's still alive, I think we're two or three years early compared to my previous timeline, the second. Is there something else that's uh…different in this timeline?"

The redhead blinked before his eyes closed, seemingly in deep thought. Eventually, he opened them once more though she could see the hesitance in his eyes. "There is one in particular, and I'm not sure if it's my right to say what it is but…"

"But…" She trailed off, waiting for him to continue speaking.

"Did you happen to have a sibling in your timeline?"

"A sibling?" Robin delved her memories of her first timeline, given that her second had been lost to Grima's failed possession before she was found by Chro– him in the field near Southtown. After a few seconds, she managed to retrieve a memory of talking with her mother about that subject as a teenager, one that pained the older Daraen. "Yes, I had a twin brother. He was stillborn and I was named after him…oh."

She realized now why Shirou had mentioned sibling as the difference within this new timeline. "He's alive, here isn't he?"

He responded with a nod. "Yes, I had a hunch that it was a brother since Robin as a name–"

"–would actually be more common for a male, unless I was deliberately named that way by my mother." She interjected, knowing that while it was not unusual to be named Robin, it might be odd for other people.

"And she only confirmed it when I asked her about the Robin of this timeline." He added, which reminded her of the first words she heard from her mother here.

_"Are you really my daughter?"_

Robin remained silent once more as she digested the implications of her mother's words, the brief hesitance of Shirou, and the fact that her brother existed. With her eyes turned to him, she voiced her conclusion to the puzzle. "I…didn't make it in this timeline."

With a sigh, he gave another nod. "She told me that your brother was the only one she could save."

_From that bastard who fathered us twins._ It was the words left unsaid, as she realized she must've been made into a sacrifice. And she knew first-hand how despicable the leader of the Grimleal was.

_Miriel, the bespectacled red-haired mage that she'd befriended, fought and worked with in the Shepherds._

_A friend she treasured, slain when Robin's own lightning-coated hand pierced her chest, an act that happened when she had been under the control of her own father, Validar. All that she could do inside her own mind, trapped and bound, was scream at what he had made her do._

_What was the reason why he had made her do that? It was for only being in the way when he had her steal the Fire Emblem from Chrom's arm._

_And unknown to them she had been with child, thereby meaning that she had claimed two lives on that day._

_It was no wonder why Fredrick's grief and hatred of her had been so intense._

Her grip tightened on the glass, nearly breaking it as the memory gave her a surge of strength before she shook her head. She did not want to stew in the anger and sorrow that it gave her. She had to change the subject now. "Anyway, we never got to finish our conversation earlier because…"

The albino found her voice die as she dropped her empty glass and shame filled her very being. Shame upon having remembered why she had fallen asleep in the first place. She had lost control of herself, and in the aftermath, her mother and the redhead had to calm her.

"Hey." Robin felt Shirou take her weakened hands in his and she looked at his face, a face filled with a kindness that she wondered if she was deserving of. "It's okay. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere Robin."

"I…" The new Fell Dragon tried to get a word out once more, yet she was still stopped by the unseen chains of her mind. She'd been able to say something before so why not now, when she knew now that he only had good intentions? It was a frustrating feeling, thus she only settled for a nod and hoped that it would be enough.

The champion of Naga responded with a brief nod of his own and gave her a smile. "I need to tend the soup now. I'm not sure when your mother would come here but she did say she'll come."

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze before letting them go as he stood up and turned away, his figure a shadow against the fireplace's light. A shadow that seemed large enough to hide and protect her. "In the meantime, however, I think this will sate your hunger for now Robin."

"What?" Confused at his words, she saw what he meant as he reached for the small table that had been hidden by his physique and placed a small bowl filled with slices of assorted fruits over her lap. "This is…"

Robin looked at it before her gaze returned to Shirou. Now that she'd been made aware of it, how long had she been…indisposed? If the painful clenching of her stomach was any indication, she had been asleep for hours that she had likely skipped breakfast and lunch. It would give him more than enough time to forage for the food that was now in her possession and what he was still cooking over the fire.

"You never did get to have that breakfast I told you I'd make. Lunch as well." His words confirmed her thought. "I know it's nothing like I've made yesterday but dinner would deliver. I promise."

With one last smile, the redhead made his way to the fireplace to continue cooking. Still, the albino could not part her stare on him.

She watched him as she clasped her hands together, but no matter how tight it was or in what manner she did, she felt that something was missing. As her eyes focused on his hands as it stirred the pot, she realized what it was and she did not know what to make of it.

The warmth of his large hands, its firm gentle touch on hers, she missed it already. Was she supposed to be assured or frightened that she could depend on him?

And what of her brother and non-existence in this world? Did that mean he was the Heart of Grima here? Would he also face betrayal?

Her dilemmas now known to her; Robin remained silently vigilant in her observation as her breaths remained steady. However, her mind still churned rapidly at all the revelations she had received so far. _What am I going to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sees the date on the calendar and begins to sweat* F***!
> 
> Pardon my language but I was more or less unavailable for the three days it usually takes me to write a chapter. A certain annoying event on FGO that's frustrating to farm as well as some infuriating news regarding the college I attend is more than sufficient as a mood killer. Add that with me needing to take naps to recover as well as fixing issues with my laptops, I only got started writing on Sunday night.
> 
> Anyways, here we are with the next chapter. I'll be writing the next one and if there aren't any interruptions, I would be posting it in three to four days and not after a week.
> 
> Again, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. Love it or Hate it, do tell me for improvement. I hope I was able to entertain you in these trying times.
> 
> Till next time, this is TheUndyingWill/Will S. LaVi.


	6. Paralogue 2: Yesterday's Friends, Today's Enemies

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fate/ stay night and Fire Emblem: Awakening. It's really that simple.**

**Beta Reader** **: RedRat8**

* * *

**Kintsugi no Fusei**

**Book 1: On Fields of Fate**

**Paralogue 2: Yesterday's Friends, Today's Enemies**

* * *

**In another place, another time…**

Dark and heavy clouds had nearly devoured the shine of the setting sun. What little light there was left now was only accompanied by the raging flashes of lightning and the deafening roars of thunder. Soon enough, it seemed as though the heavens itself would have wept.

This was not far from the case. In that turbulent weather, a dragon with verdant hues on its pale body flew as fast as possible, even as tears fell like streams from her ruby red eyes. Tears caused by the knowledge, power that filled her being in droves. But with it, a most terrible burden had been placed upon her. Though it was against what she truly wished deep in her soul, she understood the need for the looming sacrifice.

Wreathed in divine power that gave her an ethereal blue glow, Tiki was a light that carved her way through the darkness even as it surrounded her and chased her relentlessly, as if it sought to stop her from her task. Yet another reminder of the events that had come to pass, one of them inconceivable, enough to break her heart.

But despite the tragedies, the divine dragon couldn't stop, too much was at stake if she did. All it would take was one. One life would decide the fate of a nation, perhaps even the world itself. The preparations were finished, all that was left was to arrive and correct a mistake. She was far too late to prevent the death of one innocent, that much she already knew, but there were still so many things left to do.

Tiki shook her head and focused entirely on her flight. There would be a time for grief later but she had to hurry lest the sacrifices that had been and would be made was all for naught. She was the Voice of Naga and her will, the truth, shall be heard for all. _Say'ri, hold the fort my friend, I am coming._ With that thought, clouds parted around her as she unleashed another burst of speed towards her destination.

Ylisstol.

* * *

Wind whipped around two figures in flight on a Falicorn as its wings flapped furiously in haste. From the battlements of the castle that they approached, arrows and spells tried to reach them, but the winged beast's master saw their glare in each flash of lightning above. Hands tight on the bridle, rider and mount worked together as they bobbed and weaved through the dangerous salvo. Meanwhile, the other passenger held on tightly (but not _too_ tightly) on the woman's hips and the equine's form as to not fall off with such outrageous death-defying maneuvers.

"Sumia, drop me here now!" With all seriousness, Gaius delivered his command, knowing that this was not the time for jokes or nicknames. Not when the life of Robin's daughter was at stake while their comrades were risking their lives in battle against the Shepherds.

They hadn't stayed long when it began, not when they realized that Stahl had given them the opportunity to rescue and hopefully escape with the young princess. They were the only ones who could do so in short notice with Olivia's Pegasus still in the pegasi stables. Despite this fortune, it still grated at their hearts to leave their friends behind. It would not be long before they were eventually outnumbered and defeated, or worse, even executed like their dear tactician. _You better not die Stahl._

"What about your escape Gaius? There has to be a dozen guards there." Sumia inquired as they neared a vacant balcony and he knew that she had a point there. The very young heir of Ylisse– though that was now heavily in doubt with the declaration that she be killed– was probably in the heart of the castle where guards were stationed in its perimeter to guard her…and the Exalt's new wife, to prevent any threat from getting in…or out.

_Damn it. Months of that drivel they kept on spouting is annoying! It's starting to affect my thoughts!_ It was maddening. Not only was Robin considered a volatile mine ready to explode even with the already horrible treatment she suffered, but her daughter was secretly seen as one just for sharing the same blood. He had heard the drunken slurs out of their mouths. The infuriating questions on why she still had a cushy life.

The thief noticed the falcon knight stare worriedly at him from the corner of her eyes and he was quick to flash her a grin. "Hey, have a little faith in me yeah? I may be a Swordmaster right now but I'm still a thief."

Not to mention that he'd been memorizing the layout of the castle for more than months when he had the opportunity. Secret passages, hidden alcoves, and deceptive switches, he knew every little detail needed to sneak in and out undetected. His only regret was being unable to explore the dungeons. _If I had, I could've…_

Well, it was no use now. Gaius could only do what the present required him.

The Falicorn landed on the balcony with the click-clack of hooves on stone and the ginger-haired thief was quick to dismount. He would have gone ahead already if not for the last minute hold of the light brunette on his shoulder that prevented him. "Sumia?"

"Please, come back to me Gaius. Save Little Light. I-I don't want to lose anyone else." She was fighting hard not to let any tears drop and the sight made him drop his rare scowl.

He gave her cheek a gentle pat as he grinned for her sake. "I will, promise. Now you just wait for me at the place we've discussed. We're going to hightail it out here once I get her after all."

"Got it. I'll see you there Gaius." Though her face told him that there was more that she wanted to say to him, she just settled for giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze instead. If not for the urgency, he would've convinced her that she should have. That being done, they backed away from each other as they went on to do their respective parts of a hastily constructed plan.

With a powerful wingbeat and a gallop of the Falicorn, Sumia was soaring in the air once more where she belonged, more so than the ground she often tripped on. She would be a distraction, one that would persist till light expired, after which she would escape under night's cover.

Meanwhile, a near-soundless sprint had Gaius dive into the darkness that grew ever larger within the castle confines, back within the element he had abandoned. Though he was confident of his chances in stealth even in the blue colors of his Swordmaster outfit, it was imperative that he remained unseen.

"Quickly! The intruder was seen near the balcony!"

"Spread out into groups of three and cover any entry point!"

"Understood."

_Guards._ He snorted as he swiftly ducked into an alcove that had a statue of Naga as he heard nearby footsteps and voices from the corner of the corridor. He took cover behind the statue, thankful of its large size as he kept his form as small as possible. They passed his position, unaware that he was there. _Pfft. Amateurs._

To be fair on them though, most of them were likely the new recruits due to the bloody war effort. It would have been a lot less bloody had the damn enraged idiot they had for a General used his head. He could understand that he lost his wife and unborn child literally by Robin's hand (like she had _any_ _choice_ in the matter), he really did. But it was still no excuse for disregarding any effective tactic she had ever devised in favor of suicidal berserk-like charges against enemies.

So many soldiers and several Shepherds were lost, some might even be deliberate out of suspicion of trying to aid the tactician. The worst examples were the fates of their Plegian allies, Henry and Tharja…

_A young albino was impaled on his stomach by a spear. Even in death, he futilely reached for the prison gates. Flux tome burned to ash from overuse, around him were the corpses of the guards who tried to prevent him from bringing food to the dungeon's only prisoner. Food that was now scattered on the grounds and stained crimson._

_A raven-haired sorcerer lay broken and lifeless on the ground, a streak of blackened tears smeared her face. Though she died on impact from the fall, a hand still held on tightly to a bottle. Its contents made to counteract the ill effects of being imprisoned, chained for so long. Now, it mixed with the blood around her, never to be used for its purpose._

Teeth gritted at the thought of lost comrades...no...family, his hands then pressed on a seemingly inconspicuous brick at the base of the statue. It sank, the sound of gears as it turned filled the air, and a burst wind blew as a small section of the wall opened behind him.

Knowing that he only had a short amount of time, the ginger-haired thief turned around and slid himself inside the hole. It closed just as he did so, and he began to crawl forward. Eventually, he reached its end after a dozen feet wherein a small chamber lay. Said chamber had enough space for him to stand and walk around.

The fall of Ylisstol nearly two years ago had done some damage to the castle, courtesy of the Mad King Gangrel's forces, but it provided Gaius with a unique opportunity to fine comb the palace for any secrets he could use. Case in point, this chamber was something he claimed for himself (not that anyone knew of course) and now held some of the tools he needed for the rescue.

Gaius removed both of his swords– a Killing Edge and a Steel Blade– from his waist, knowing that it would only weigh him down, hinder his movements as he used the hidden passages. Even worse, he would be carrying a kid around as he ran for their life, and he couldn't be confident that she'd remain quiet. Sure, he could do that one-handed but still, it wasn't as if he was going to remain defenseless.

However, there was the fact that that was his thought as he removed his Swordmaster garb in favor of his even lesser armored Thief outfit. The irony of it all was not lost on him.

Now clad in his old clothes (sweets bear accessory included), he grabbed a belt that had all the tools and emergency armaments he needs. A lock pick in case his Locktouch skill couldn't handle the job, smoke pellets for instant cover, a few throwing knives, a short sword, and a padded buckler to defend with. He was good to go.

The redhead pressed a brick on the wall, one he had marked with a scratch. Like the brick before, it sank into the wall before an entire section of the wall receded and opened up to reveal a hidden passage that he was quick to get into. He didn't even wait for it to close as he ran for it.

Up ahead was a ladder that he was quick to ascend and upon doing so revealed another passage. The path followed, he descended on another ladder before he went on yet another passage. At its end, he turned left at the first corner of an intersection, as this was a maze to confuse any infiltrator. Right. Left. Right. Finally, he came across the last hurdle.

There stood another statue of Naga, arms and hands outstretched. At first glance, one would think it was similar to every other statue of the same goddess in a similar pose. But to the trained eye, one would realize that both her hands were held out in a certain way, as if asking for something to be given to her. For the Divine Dragon King to be portrayed as begging, he had to wonder if it was genius or stupid of the sculptor to do.

Still, Gaius wasn't one to look at a gift horse in the mouth, knowing that he already had on him what was needed. From a leather pouch on his waist, he retrieved two tear-shaped jewels both an azure with the hint of jade, Tiki's Tears.

He stepped closer to the statue, stepping onto the circular pattern on which it stood before he placed both jewels onto the hands. They emitted a glow before the platform moved as gears hidden below turned. One second he was in that hidden corridor, the next he was outside the prayer room that only royals had access to. A prayer room that had direct access to the royal's private chamber.

Silently, the ginger approached the door and pressed his hand, already clad with the yellow energy of the skill that thieves like him learned early on in their careers. Locktouch.

The door opened with nary a click and he had to grin at his success. _Heh. I still got it._

And then he pushed it–

–only to see that instead of just two occupants in the room as he had anticipated, another was in there as she stood by the cradle. A rather familiar one with blonde locks curled into regal ringlets that went along with her clothes that signified nobility. A noble named– "Maribelle." He muttered with a bit of caution.

Said young woman stared at him in shock that eventually gave way to trepidation. She reached for the Elwind tome on the table, one that he knew had belonged to her late fiancé, Ricken. "Gaius." Maribelle replied, tense and ready for a fight.

"I didn't expect you to be here." His other hand, hidden underneath his cloak, reached for a smoke pellet. "This is the last place where I'd expect you, given certain…events."

"…so he did it then." It was awfully blunt of her to imply, he expected her to choose something complex.

"He did. Chrom _murdered_ Robin." The thief made sure he stressed the word, something that caused the occupant he actually expected to be in the room to gasp in horror.

"Oh gods! How could he?" The aforementioned occupant was another blonde woman, garbed as modestly as a royal could be. Still, as expected of being (forced to be) a royal, the new…wife of the Exalt, her clothing's quality was still of a league higher than that she had as a simple village maiden selling flowers.

Gaius had no ill will against her, Arianne, he truly didn't. But the fact that she was here to care for a child that she was not the mother of (ignoring a certain princess' confounding insistence), rubbed him wrong and added salt to the wound. It should have been their friend here, alive and well to care for the child she bore into this world.

_Her Little Light. Her Lucina._

He had to save her. _They_ have to save her.

"Maribelle, I don't want to fight you." The redhead said as he approached. It was the truth. He knew not of her stance as she had stayed out of most of this conflict to grieve for her slain husband-to-be. He didn't want to fight her, not when he'd saved the life of her father from potential imprisonment because of a former employer of his. "Please, I just want to get Little Light out of here alive." He pleaded with her.

"Get her out of here?" A deafening pause as they stewed their thoughts and realized the implications. "N-no _!_ Don't tell me that they would–"

"I _heard_ him say it. We _all_ heard him say it. Just right after he _declared_ that he killed _the Fell Dragon_." The venom in his words surprised him, but it was not unfounded. It was an outrage that the Exalt had said so. "Please, let me save her Lucina."

Gaius saw the tome in Maribelle's hands tremble as tears threatened to leak out from eyes filled with horror and indecision. What would it be? What was her choice? Do her duties to the current head of House Ylisse, the Exalt, as a proper noble like her should? Or would she choose to help him?

"Gaius, j-just knock us unconscious."

Arianne's words cut through the tension building up, both thief and noble alike turned to her in shock. The former village maiden looked hesitant, fearful, but there was steel in her eyes that surpassed it.

"Take the choice out of our hands, make it look like that Maribelle and I were caught off-guard." She continued. "Then get Lucina out of here."

_Huh. Maybe there is potential in her to be a queen as she's said to be. Reminds me of Sumia._ He thought before he turned his gaze back to the Valkyrie, who actually looked relieved to be given that suggestion. "That fine with you?"

"…Lissa would never have agreed to and allowed any of this to happen. Miriel too. If they were still alive." She admitted before she placed the Elwind tome back on the table. "Can you–"

The pommel of Gaius' short sword had already made contact with Maribelle's temple before she could finish, delivered with just enough force to do as intended. Consciousness lost immediately, the noble flopped down ungracefully onto the floor and he made no effort to catch her. "Sorry about that. Had to make it look really convincing."

After the thief had said his piece, he then turned to his next blonde vict–err, _volunteer._ "Is there anything else you wanted to say? You look like you do."

Flabbergasted at his nonchalant act, Arianne took a few precious seconds to gather her resolve.

"I wouldn't say that I don't love Chrom, that I did not want to be someone worthy of his attention or love." The former florist began as she turned her gaze to the cradle beside her where the baby Lucina still slept, though she was now doing so fitfully and was close to crying. It was as if she knew what had happened to her mother. "But I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted to take anyone's place. To be told that I should have been the mother of the crown princess, that I should have been the Exalt's wife like it was my _destined fate_." Her words turned bitter at the end.

"Neither did any of us." He affirmed as his gaze softened at her pained words. "But here we are now."

"I know." She said with a weary sigh as she backed away from the cradle, her eyes never straying from it." And I may not be her mother, but promise me you'll keep her safe."

"We will Arianne, I swear." His pommel met another temple, its target collapsing on the ground. "Thank you for caring for her when Robin couldn't."

Gaius sheathed his blade and approached the cradle. The baby was now fully awake, the glowing brand of the Exalt in her left eye caused her tears there to shimmer. Though it had been long since she'd seen him, he knew that she recognized him when she raised her little pudgy arms to reach for him as she gurgled incoherently. "Guh!"

_She's sharp, just like her mother._ He thought with a smile, reminded of sweet memories that had been embittered over the months. He took her in his arms with the soft blanket that covered her and swaddled her in it. "Hey there Little Light. Remember me? It's Uncle Gaius. I'm going to get you out of here okay? We'll keep you safe."

And he would. They all would.

_For Robin._

* * *

Lightning heralded the crackle of thunder as the heavens above finally let loose the flood. Though it rained, the fighting on the castle grounds continued. If anything, it became fiercer than ever despite the hazard.

Steel empowered by the yellow moonlight of Luna clashed against steel clad in the blue energy of Pavise, a display of an unstoppable force against an immovable object. The two energies then nullified each other, proving to be a stalemate that frustrated the former's wielder. Nevertheless, Stahl pressed on with his attack, his blade seeking what weaknesses there were in Frederick's armor that was thwarted by said person's large shield.

"Give up Stahl! Cease this foolishness and obey our Exalt!" The heavy spear was avoided with a careful sidestep. One wrong movement and he'd have slipped on the wet stone.

"Over my dead body you murderer! You think I've forgotten what you did!" The brunet shouted as he adjusted his stance, waiting for the next strike even as part of him itched to make the first blow. Shepherds and soldiers alike lost. Friends executed, one deliberately and another by 'accident'.

A thrust of the heavy spear was parried by his shield. Despite the effort, the impact still left him reeling. "I was only preventing traitors from aiding the Fell Dragon!"

_Traitors!?_ The word only fanned the fury raging within and allowed him to ignore the rattle of his bones. "Do you even hear yourself Frederick?! You lead them all to their deaths! You got Cordelia killed, MY WIFE! And for what? Just to spite Robin?!"

Stahl made to slash, only to disengage when a shield threatened to bludgeon his head.

The great knight knew he was at a disadvantage here. He wasn't on his mount, which would have enabled him to generate more than enough force with his Luna skill to bypass the general's defenses. Though he was also faster than him, his opponent had a lot more experience fighting on foot than he did. This was getting him nowhere.

"Shut up and listen! Please!"

Then there was also the fact that the general was not alone, as he was suddenly forced to parry a steel lance with his own shield. The superior reach of Kjelle's weapon prevented him from getting closer at certain times. And to his misfortune, he knew she was also capable of Pavise, countering his Luna.

However, he couldn't give up yet. All of them couldn't.

"You dare betray my mother Virion?! I knew you were not worthy of her devotion!"

Virion was keeping Gerome at bay with timely shots of his arrows, preventing him from mounting for his wyvern Minerva to pursue Sumia and Gaius. But he would run out of arrows eventually, and he wouldn't be able to stop Cherche's son from doing so, even if he tried to close in with his sword.

"Stay still Olivia!/Surrender now Olivia!"

Olivia fought Vaike and Sully with an Elwind tome that Robin had gifted her when she became a Dark Flier. With mighty bursts of wind, it was the only ranged weapon she had that could stalemate with the power that her opponents were capable of. Still, she had to keep moving or they would close in on her, only speed and skill keeping her safe even with such unstable footing.

"Get out of the way!"

Say'ri had to engage both Libra and Lucina in a furious combat of blades. Her Killing Edge sought to literally disarm the blond while her Side Edge parried the flurry of thrusts and slashes from the princess. She was making sure to keep the War Monk away from Chrom and heal him to join the fray. They knew that once he could fight, their little resistance would be defeated immediately.

They were outnumbered. And with the way things were going…outlasted. They knew that their fight was also drawing attention, soldiers. But they couldn't give up, not until Gaius and Sumia could succeed in their mission.

_We need a miracle right now._ Stahl thought with a grimace on his face as Frederick prepared his own Luna on his heavy spear. One hit with that and he was certain that he'd die.

Suddenly, that skill was forcefully canceled as an armorslayer cleaved the general's weapon in twain. Upon doing so, its wielder quickly slammed the heavy sword's hilt against the man's face, dazing him as well as breaking his nose. The intruder retreated and went by the great knight's side, weapon held at the ready. "Severa! What is the meaning of this?!"

At this, he had to agree with the young girl.

"What does it look like Kjelle?" The twin-tailed mercenary snapped at the dark-haired knight as she prepared to fight her. "I'm helping my mother's husband."

The words she said seemed to have a much deeper effect, one that confused Stahl. "He's not your father Severa!"

The incensed shout of the young knight drew the others' attention, something which was immediately taken advantage of by Robin's allies. Though it grated at them, one of them in particular, they knew they couldn't afford to be honorable with what was on the line. The time for honor was gone, not when their murdered friend was denied of it.

As the albino tactician had once said before, "It was time to tip the scales."

Distracted, Libra found the shorter sword of Say'ri now buried deep enough in his chest to go through the other side before it was twisted and ripped out. Blood dribbled out of the wound and his mouth as he fell to his knees, Killer Axe clattering on the ground as he dropped it. "Ungh, no…"

"Libra!"

The swordmaster would have gone to behead him had it not been for Lucina's Parallel Falchion breaking the woman's main blade with a mighty blow that forced her to leap backwards to avoid certain death. Still, the deed was done, the priest of Naga would bleed out and die. And Chrom would not be able to interfere any sooner.

"Elwind!" Incantation finished, Olivia launched a squall directly at Sully which sent her flying back to a wall. Hitting her head, the redhead paladin slumped. However, the tome reached its limit after such extensive use. Unfortunately, this left the dancer open for retaliation against Vaike.

Devil Axe ready to crack her head open, it was only through the last ditch effort of her son Inigo that prevented it as he tackled the much larger man away. Beside her, the pagasus that she tamed trotted by, wings spread and ready to fly. With a hiss of steel, his blade was drawn as the Warrior got up. "I brought your Pegasus here mother. Get away from here now! _I_ will fight him!"

Nearby the sound of draconian wingbeats came, but the air whistled as four projectiles flew in the rainy air and accurately met its mark.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

"Minerva!"

With a roar of pain, Cherche's old wyvern fell to the ground, the joints of its wings punctured by two arrows each. The damage it sustained was critical and it wouldn't be flying any time soon.

"I'm sorry Gerome." Virion's eyes were teary and yet he held himself firm. His quiver finally empty, he discarded his bow and unsheathed his own sword. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do Cherche."

"I'll kill you!" Silver axe hefted, the usually stoic Wyvern Lord was snarling in rage.

"Not today!" With a dynamic entry (that was somehow a bit subdued than normal), a certain scion finally made his appearance on the battlefield. "I, Owain, shall be your opponent. Virion sir, leave this to me!"

_…whoever was listening up there, thank you._ Stahl thought graciously as he readied his next (and probably his last) order. "Olivia! Virion! Join Gaius and Sumia! Get out of here! We will hold them off!"

Though they shot him worried looks, they didn't dare argue as they both mounted the dark Pegasus and left the battlefield immediately. Meanwhile Say'ri, Inigo, and Owain quickly engaged their opponents in battle. And that reminded him that he had his own too, as Frederick finally got on his feet with a murderous glare.

"Thanks for helping us Severa."

The twin-tailed hero scoffed as she raised her armorslayer. "Hmph. Fight now. Thank me later."

And with that said, their blades joined the fray as thunder rumbled from above like the wrath of a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got disheartened at the news that one of my underclassmen in my previous high school died of a tumor last weekend. She was just in Senior High. I can't even go to the funeral because of quarantine.
> 
> So, another chapter that took a week even if the circumstances really hit me. At this point I'll just update once a week at the very least.
> 
> There's no Shirou and Robin here in this chapter but that's because I really wanted to show what's happening right now in her previous timeline. We'll go back to them in the next one with Morgana in tow.
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. Love it or Hate it, do tell me for improvement. I hope I was able to entertain you in these trying times.
> 
> Till next time, this is Will S. LaVi/TheUndyingWill.
> 
> P.S. This chapter has been rewritten as of September 13, 2020


	7. When burdens are shared

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fate/ stay night and Fire Emblem: Awakening. It's that simple.**

* * *

**Kintsugi no Fusei**

**Book 1: On Fields of Fate**

**Chapter 5: When burdens are shared**

* * *

The sun neared the end of its journey across the sky as the light of day gave way to the darkness of night. Many homes on the isle of Farfort had their hearths and fireplaces ready as their respective evening meals cooked over the fire, dinner to be served soon.

However, this was not the case for those who lived farther away from the island's civilization, such as that of the farm owned by a former Plegian royalty under the new name she had taken.

Inside its familiar farmhouse, a certain albino mother was swift at work to pack satchels with anything that her daughter (and said kin's unofficial protector, his actual worth to be tested at a later date) might need that wasn't already in her emergency pit-house. Fresh food that wouldn't break or spill on the journey by horseback (so they'd have to do without eggs), clothes of hers that would fit Robin (unfortunately, Shirou was too tall…and a bit more muscular compared to her son), and toiletries which she knew were certainly not there last she checked.

"You're leaving again mom? Did something happen?" The voice gave Morgana pause as she did the last strap. It made her cautiously turn to its source, where she found her son Robin (and wasn't that beginning to get confusing, perhaps she'd talk to her daughter about this) at the doorway. "I mean, you returned without your coat earlier and that one is your favorite."

Confusion, a dollop of worry, and a smidge of curiosity filled his _amber_ eyes. The sight evoked memories of the past, of him merely as a boy who had asked her many variations of that same question. Innocent questions of why she had to leave and be left alone with only a hawk for company (at the time that is), still naïve to the ways (and horrors) of the world.

_"_ _Then as cruel as this may seem, you also know that you can't let your son see her. It might be dangerous for him to learn of his possible fate."_

She was quickly reminded of the redhead's words and it nearly made her wince. But no, that would not do.

Instead, her lips curled upwards into a confident smile, something that she had gotten used to do ever since he was young to reassure him. After all, she had no one but herself then to confide in whenever she went out to defeat troublesome bandits for the mayor of the nearest town (not to mention the rare but dangerous Grimleal spies that she had to eliminate, for they were a frightening bit too close to their trail). In exchange, he got them any provisions that they needed as well as the necessary knowledge of how to run a farm, much less maintain it in secret.

_And weren't those tough times? At least I can trust the folks here to keep a secret, took me years to be convinced of that._ The former royal thought as she stifled a sigh before she answered. "Yes, Robin. I must. There is a…delicate situation that requires a certain finesse from me, which is also why I don't have that coat."

Delicate was a gross understatement of the situation. Her lost daughter from another timeline was clearly traumatized by many things that she did not yet know the full extent of, is now in possession of the power that the Grimleal sacrificed and planned to revive since its defeat by the First Exalt, and the fact that she would require extensive rehabilitation over the course of a few months at best.

"Is it something that will take a few days _and_ why you have so much stuff packed?" He asked, the curiosity all but palpable from his tone before he continued with, "I mean, you haven't been on a trip like you used to for a long time now."

Again, the former Plegian royal had to suppress a wince and it was not an easy task. Though she wanted to and had chosen to help her daughter, she could not forget the fact that her son was the one person she'd fought and bled to protect. How many times before had she left this child alone with Aigle? How many more times does she have to leave him for his sake?

_How many more times can I leave him be until I die?_ Morgana thought morosely as she remembered how her daughter reacted to her presence. It horrified her, to know that she would be killed and that the past she– they escaped from would eventually catch up to her. Could that be part of the reason why her daughter suffered so much? Would that be her son's fate as well?

_No, this isn't the time nor the place. Remember, I need all the information first._ The albino reiterated to herself. As much as she wanted to make many more contingencies, it would be better to make plans which were more thought out than those made in hasty ignorance. She had already sworn she would live.

She took a deep breath to pacify her nerves. Calmed, she was about to state her reply when Robin suddenly perked up. With that act alone, she already dreaded what he was about to say. "Oh! Maybe I can finally help you this time mom!"

The fact that his eyes glimmered with excitement, the _need_ to help her, it once again rendered her silent. A silence that he had then mistaken for a chance to continue. "I mean, I did finish all my chores already and I've actually been able to keep up with the training regimen you gave me so I was thinking I can finally join you…uh mom?"

Her son finally hesitated and to her shame, she knew exactly why. The smile that she previously had on her face finally faltered and had twisted into a disapproving frown. "Robin, you _can't_. Not yet."

As Shirou had told her mere hours earlier, the risk of her Robin discovering the existence of his alternate timeline sister and prematurely knowing about his possible fate as the Heart of Grima was something that she could not allow.

"But mom! I'm re–!"

"You are _not_ ready."

Though her words were short, the tone she used made it obvious that she'd accept no other recourse. Her decision was final. Robin must stay. _This is for your own good my son. Forgive me._

"I-I just thought that I…" The wind taken out of his sails, the younger albino's shoulders dropped. "Sorry for overstepping mother."

Morgana bit her lower lip, a sigh stopped short. She knew of his hidden desire, to go beyond the comforts of their farm and see the world for what it was, and have friends without having to hide who he was with a glamour and a false name like _Mark_.

And she wanted him to experience those things too. As his mother, she didn't want her son to be limited, caged by the fear that the Grimleal posed as a threat. And that was not even to mention the shadow of his heritage. Alas, the world didn't work that way.

It was not yet the time for her little chick to spread his wings. Even with her tutelage of tactics, magic, and arms, Robin was far from ready. The cruelty of the world would break him as easily as its beauty would fascinate him. Its ugliness would disgust him even as its kindness would touch his heart. For now, he _must_ remain in the gilded cage of her own making.

"I'm sorry my son, but you _will_ get your chance." She eventually managed to say as she approached and gave her son a tight embrace.

The teenager gave her a resigned nod as he buried his face on her shoulder, his arms now wrapped around her as well to return the sentiment. "But not yet."

"Not yet." With that said, they separated and she made her way back to the three satchels she had prepared. She was about to lift them all in her lonesome until her son walked beside her and carried two of them in his hands. "Robin?"

"I can at least help you carry them until you reach the stable mom. May I?" He asked, a smile on his face once more.

The older albino blinked at her son's words before her lips curled into a proud smile. "You may little chick."

"Hey! I'm not a chick anymore!" The teenager complained as they made their way outside.

"Is that so?" She asked out loud as her eyes took on a teasing glint. This was a welcome change from the earlier heavy atmosphere. "Why, I remember someone proudly proclaiming himself to be–"

"No. Mom. Don't say–!"

As if aware that he was just about to be called, her loyal bird of prey screeched proudly as he touched down on the courtyard. A smug look could be seen in the hawk's eyes, aware of what she meant to say before being interrupted.

"–it. Dang it, he's already here." The younger albino grouched as his shoulders slumped. In response however, her longtime companion mocked her son further with a series of screeches that sounded suspiciously like laughter. "Wipe that smug look out Aigle. This is not funny. _And_ that was years ago."

Her bird disagreed and made one last mocking screech before he took flight once more to take his place above their barn house. "He said he loves you too and that you'll always have a place in his nest son."

"Mom. Do _not_ push it."

"What? But son, I think it's cute!" When she was ignored as he pouted, they finally continued towards the barn where her transportation for the night awaited. She wouldn't ride with her horse, since the path towards her emergency pit-house was treacherous, especially at night. She'd just needlessly injure her loyal steed if she did, even if she probably could.

With that in mind, she and her son entered the barn through its open doors. Thus, why not just fly there for easier travel?

"Sharur."

His name called, the griffon that slept on its nest of hay and offered gold opened his red eyes to stare at them in judgement. They did not flinch at its glare and instead gave a courteous bow. The half-eagle half-lion creature rose on its taloned front legs and pawed back legs to approach them. It let out a screech to intimidate them but they did not show fear, only respect for the noble creature.

Satisfied, he gave a bow in return. This allowed them to drop the satchels to outfit him with a saddle and properly secure her cargo. Straps all done, they lead him outside where it was free to stretch his large wings in preparation for flight.

As she allowed him to do so, Morgana turned to her son and spoke. "I'll return as soon as I can. Take care of yourself while I am gone Robin."

"I'll be fine mom. I'll take care of everything until you can return." Robin replied with a carefully cultivated confidence.

"I know," she began before her smile tuned into a smirk that made her son's confidence falter in trepidation. "Aigle will always have his eyes on his eyas after all."

"Mom!" The complaint made her laugh lightly as she finally boarded the griffon and with a stroke on his neck, the noble beast lunged forward and flew into the air. As they soared, she looked back and watched the figure of her beloved son shrink until he became nothing more a dot in the distance.

When it happened, the former royal finally let out a relieved sigh as she slumped her shoulders, free to stop hiding whatever dread she had at averting what could possibly have been an early disaster.

_And it hasn't even been a day._ She griped as she buried her face in her right hand since her left was preoccupied with the reins. _Naga, it feels like it's already been an eternity._

"Wark?" The vocal prompt drew her attention to Sharur, its head craned to express its worry with but a look. Though one might think that a creature such as he should be focused on the flight, the griffon was more than experienced enough to go to her destination without her telling him to. After all, he had developed a bond with her since she'd spared his life many years ago when his former master attempted to kill her, nearly at the cost of his life.

"I apologize if I worried you Sharur." She said as her fingers stroked his crest which drew a pleased croon from him. "It has just been a really long day."

Had the griffon have eyebrows then he would have raised one with the curious look it gave her. "You will understand when we get there."

With the griffon's equivalent of a shrug, he turned his focus back on the flight as he neared the hill where her emergency pit-house was situated. It was a short flight, owing to the fact that griffons were faster than both pegasi and wyverns that lead its species to be called the king of the skies save for a true dragon like the Divine Dragon King. Wings flapping to get it above the trees, it circled the clearing once before it descended rapidly in freefall. With a last minute spread of its wings, Sharur landed gracefully like an oversized cat.

While her stomach protested at the sudden drop, Morgana had to suddenly hold on when the griffon gave a shocked growl as it suddenly backed away. Nearly thrown off, she got off him voluntarily which left him free to sniff the surroundings, clearly confused. "WARK?"

Before the albino could calm her mount, the entrance to her hidden safe haven opened with a flash of royal purple from the shrubbery. Mere seconds later, a head with a familiar shade of red hair popped out from it as its owner turned to look at her and the griffon. "Huh, now that's something to see. I guess I shouldn't have been so worried. Good evening Morgana. Do you need help with those satchels?"

"Good evening to you as well Shirou. This is Sharur. Sharur, this is Shirou. You'll meet my daughter later."

"WARK?!"

* * *

Robin drummed her fingers on her lap, a mild exercise to see if they could function well while she waited for Shirou to get back down. Previously, she saw he had suddenly stilled in his stirring of the pot's contents after he had added some new ingredients to it. When she had asked him if there was something wrong he merely said, "That's weird, I could smell eagle _and_ lion."

After that, both of them heard something landed on the ground above them as well as a confused screech afterwards. Having heard of it, he partially covered the large pot with a lid and unscrewed the pommel of her mother's sword before he placed it in the post, the entrance above them opening. She watched him ascend, exchanged words with someone who could only be her mother (who had finally arrived on her griffon Sharur), before he got out to help her unload her cargo.

Satisfied to see that her fingers responded well, the twin-tailed albino placed them both on her lap. However, she knew that they were still far from stable enough to write with a quill. Now that was a shame, it would have provided her with a somewhat sufficient distraction from the food cooking on the fireplace.

The scent of aromatic herbs and root vegetables gently simmering from the heat was intoxicating. That coupled with the smokiness of some form of meat (a pheasant perhaps?) that he had roasted, crisped, and left to cool beforehand was saliva-inducing.

It took intense concentration on her part to _not_ think of getting out the bed and nab more than a bite to preserve what little dignity she had left. She'd be reduced to crawling if she actually did so with how badly the atrophy affected her legs. But that was wishful thinking on her part, since the tantalizing scent of the dish that was _still_ cooking and smelled even better as the seconds passed by steadily eroded her will. The unintentional torture that the redhead had subjected her to actually tempted her to list it down in her mind as a form of interrogation method.

**She'd love to try that on them some time, see if they cracked before her.**

Robin winced in pain and found her fingers' tight grip on sleeves of the coat that covered her, her arms accidentally pinched as they were crossed before her. Horror crept its way into her recreated heart as she came to terms with the sudden dark thought that plagued her. _Wha-what in the world was that?_

"Robin?" A familiar voice that was firm yet gentle drew her away from her mind as she saw her mother descend from the ladder, a satchel on her waist as it hung from her shoulder. "Are you alright my daughter?"

The reborn tactician was both glad and afraid that her mother was here. Glad that she distracted her and afraid to answer the question. She was _not_ alright. She didn't want her to see that.

But that also brought something else to mind. Didn't her mother already see it? How pitiful she was earlier that she had to comfort her?

_Calm down Robin. Damn it, calm down!_ She pinched herself again, voluntarily this time, the pain sufficient enough to force herself to answer. "I'm alright."

Her mother was finally on the floor and made her way towards her. Each step she took nearly made her flinch on the bed she sat up right on, only what discipline she could muster was able to prevent them. Finally, the former Plegian royal was before her, clad in a different coat but still in the familiar colors of pitch black and royal purple.

Their similarly colored eyes met and Morgana's eyes softened as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder. With that exchange alone, Robin knew that her mother's knowing gaze had easily pierced through what meager defenses she hastily erected, and saw how vulnerable she was.

The albino turned her head away in an attempt to avert her mother's piercing gaze, the shame still welling up inside. Despite that, the silver-haired farmer sat beside her on the bed and snaked the hand she placed on her shoulder to her head so that it would draw her head in a one-sided embrace. She tried to pull away yet her mother held firm. "It's okay to be vulnerable Robin. Everyone can become vulnerable, I'm no exception to this."

Though words tried to escape they died before they could, not trusting herself to talk with the possibility that she'd lash out instead. After all, she understood what exactly the woman meant and how it may seem hypocritical of her. She had taken her time with her for granted in the memories of her own timelines until she lost her life, she didn't realize the full extent of how a parent sacrificed and had to lie for their children's sake until she had her own.

"Would you like to take a bath?" At the question, she gave a nod. A bath, a bath would be nice at a time like this. She certainly knew that Shirou didn't give her a bath, likely out of respect for her since she couldn't give him permission while conscious. But she was also certain that he'd seen her naked already. Now that she did not know what to think of.

Her mother easily scooped her up in her arms. These were the same arms she knew had become strong enough to tend the farm on her own for many years until she could actually help her in her previous timelines and likely her brother in this timeline. It was also the same arms who wielded weapons and tomes alike as she ripped through Grimleal assassins all while protecting her. Though she still felt shame that she would likely be forced to rely on her as well as Shirou to move for the foreseeable future, she was glad to be in her mother's arms again.

Robin remained silent as her mother carried her to the door of an antechamber, one that she knew lead to the bathroom. With ease, she opened it and entered despite how she should've been burdened with her. Now however, a part of her wondered what Shirou would think of it given how he reacted to her mother's hidden home since–

"We're here Robin." Morgana announced as they exited the antechamber and the rush of water she heard nearby confirmed it.

The tactician turned her gaze to the large pool at the bottom of the slope before them, one that originated from the water flowing down from the rock formation at the middle of the chamber. The pool itself had been lined with smooth even stones and sand to help keep it clean. At the far end of it was a red brick ditch that sloped downwards to a hole that lead outside and drained away excess buildup of water to prevent possible flooding. Nearby said ditch was the area where one could actually clean themselves. It took advantage of the ditch or the pool itself with pipes to provide the water to fill a tub there that could be heated for a nice warm soak.

In short, her mother had way too much time to herself to indulge in her secret hobby of architecture and a skewed sense of what could really be called an emergency pit-house. Then again, she was former royalty, THE ruler of Plegia before she had to escape because of the Grimleal threat and live in a life of poverty until she recouped her losses and got freedom. So it was perfectly within her rights to do as she pleased with a place that was supposed to be a secret. Still, she could already hear the champion of Naga's justified complaint.

As they approached the bathing area, they both saw an interesting development, one that had her mother whistle in awe and comment. "Well I'll be, seems that Shirou knows a lot about housework I reckon."

The bathing area and every other object there were freshly cleaned. Wash bins were ready to be used. The cast iron tub– which was previously just an old oversized pot given a new purpose and outfitted with wood inside it so one could actually soak in there without getting in contact with the metal when heated– was already filled with water. Underneath it, the stove already had cut branches and kindling ready, fire only required.

Having seen all this and being reminded of the fact that the amnesiac was also a cook, an accomplished one at that, she really had to agree with her mother.

"Do remind me to thank him later but let's get you cleaned up little bird." Her mother said as she placed her on a bench and rifled through the satchel she had brought with her. While the older albino took out some toiletries, the younger decided to help in her own way by getting undressed. Now if only it weren't such a struggle to remove the buttons with her fingers!

She had only been down one button with a minute– _a minute_ of painstaking effort when slender calloused hands stopped her. "Will you let me?"

Alarmed, Robin turned her gaze up to her mother whose eyes were pleading. "But, I'm…"

It was only now that she once again realized the gravity of the situation and what a bath entailed with her current condition. Morgana was going to see them all. Her scars, her atrophied body, all of it would be laid bare. A stark reminder that she was not alright.

"I saw them you know."

Her heart skipped a beat and her hands went slack, only the grip on them had prevented them from falling.

"I didn't mean to…but I saw them." The former royal continued as she placed her forehead against hers. "I don't know what you've been through Robin. I have a feeling that Shirou knows a bit more than he lets on but the only thing he told me out of necessity was that you're a new Fell Dragon and that you're from another timeline. Two timelines where I had already died."

The tears fell from her mother's eyes and she felt her own follow suit when she heard her say, "I heard a few things you've shouted at Shirou…as well as a few things that you mumbled when your seizure ended."

_She knows something._ The thought struck Robin like a punch to the gut. While she hadn't said much back then, Morgana had likely made a few guesses and conjectures already, especially with whatever she said.

"Robin, were you betrayed?"

Cold painful shackles that bound her in a dark prison.

"…yes."

"W-were you forced to kill the people close to you?"

Blood of friends and allies stained her hands.

"Y-yes. S-so many. I didn't want..."

"Were– oh gods above, were you executed?"

Pain that burned her heart, her being, as the blade of the one she loved impaled her.

"Yes!"

The dam within finally broke as she wailed, her pained cries echoing in the chamber.

**"I didn't want to be the Heart of Grima!"**

**"I didn't want to be possessed!"**

**"I didn't want to kill my own husband!"**

**"I didn't want to awaken Grima!"**

**"I didn't want to kill my own friends!"**

**"I didn't want to destroy the future we all worked hard to build!"**

**"I didn't want to hunt down my own children and my friend's children to the past because they were a threat!"**

**"I didn't want to possess my younger self!"**

_"_ _I never wanted to lose my memories!"_

_"_ _I never wanted the exalt to die!"_

_"_ _I never wanted my husband to start doubting our love!"_

_"_ _I never wanted to steal the Fire Emblem!"_

_"_ _I never wanted to kill my friend!"_

_"_ _I never wanted to be called a traitor and get imprisoned for months!"_

_"_ _I never wanted to be separated from my own daughter!"_

_"_ _I never wanted to be killed by my own husband!"_

She buried herself on her mother's breast, where she continued to weep until her voice grew hoarse and had no more tears left to give. "I…didn't want this, never…why mother? Why…why did I have…to suffer?"

"I…I don't know Robin." Her mother's embrace grew tighter, not to suffocate her but to draw her closer to her heartbeat. Chin placed on top of her head, she felt the older woman's own torrent of tears wet her hair. "But I won't leave you to suffer alone. No more."

"…why are you helping me? I'm not…your daughter from this…timeline" Robin had to ask. She had to know why, no matter how sincere her tone.

"Oh my child, do I need a reason?" She felt Morgana shift and press her lips on her forehead, a mother's kiss. "You're my daughter Robin, no matter what timeline."

"Mother, I…I don't want to…lose you. I…don't want my brother to…to have the same fate." The tactician didn't want her to die yet again. She couldn't bear to lose her mother for a third time, even if she was not native to this timeline. She didn't want to lose anything. Not anymore, that she promised.

"You won't lose us. You have me. You have Shirou. We'll help each other okay?"

"Help me…mother." Permission granted, the former royal's hands gently undressed her and helped her get out of her clothes. Even as she whimpered when they unconsciously lingered on her scars, she saw her mother's eyes with an eloquent angry fire.

She trembled as her mother took control of the bath, a fire lighted not with magic but human effort to allow the bath water to heat for a soak. A wash bin was filled with water and a gasp left her lips when it was poured over to wet her. She scrubbed her, soaped her, and rinsed her once more with water before they were both inside the warmth of the tub. Though the woman was wet as well now, she never left her side.

_Mother, thank you…I love you._

As they allowed the warm bath to cloud their senses and let their burdens lighten for now, they were unaware of a figure who had not yet moved in the antechamber and dared not speak. With a silent sigh, Shirou left the satchel that contained dry clothes by the entrance and left them be. He had disturbed their privacy enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay readers. There was something that happened IRL which left me infuriated for most of the week and a half that I was gone. Needless to say, I couldn’t really focus on writing effectively.
> 
> Shirou got a reduced role in this chapter. That’s because I cut his part to save it for the next chapter. It really didn’t sit well here so to speak. Thus, this chapter wound up becoming a Mother’s Day Special.
> 
> Anyways, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. Love it or Hate it, do tell me for improvement. I hope I was able to entertain you in these trying times.
> 
> Till next time, this is Will S. LaVi.


	8. Why worth requires tests

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Fate/ stay night and Fire Emblem: Awakening. It's that simple.**

**Kintsugi no Fusei**

**Book 1: On Fields of Fate**

**Chapter 6: Why worth requires tests**

* * *

Logs burned on the fireplace and above it was a pot filled with a hearty porridge. Though the scent that wafted from it all but said it was ready, it still needed something.

A familiar tall figure immediately reached for the table nearby and took two containers which contained exactly what he needed. He had to thank Morgana later, one of the satchels she brought not only had food, but spices as well. Opened with a flourish, he sprinkled the food with just the right amount of salt and pepper each.

With that done, the porridge was now being placed into three bowls by the redhead. After he had done so, he placed them on a tray to carry them to the medium-sized circular dining table for later and reached for the next items of focus.

For the next few seconds, only the crackle of burning wood was heard over the rhythmic thud of metal as it sliced through crisp skin and flesh placed on a wooden cutting board. When it was done, he neatly placed each piece on a platter.

Shirou remained silent as he worked on the finishing touches of dinner. The pheasant meat that he had hunted, cleaned, and roasted was now chopped into bite-sized pieces with the cleaver in his non-metallic hand. His other hand then reached for the garnish he had prepped beforehand and sprinkled them over the plate of meat and the bowls of porridge he had created with stock made from pheasant bones and root vegetables. It was extremely fortunate that he had found some rice in the storage chamber, then foraged for some wild vegetables and a pheasant outside, to actually make this.

 _There, dinner is ready._ He thought as he wiped his hands clean on a cloth first, then took the platter and tray into his hands, and carried them to the dining table where he had already set the appropriate utensils.

Unfortunately, he now had nothing more to distract him from the accusations of his mind once he placed the platter of roasted meat on the center as well as the bowls before the three chairs.

Shirou resisted the urge to sigh as he averted his gaze from the door that lead to Morgana's rather opulent bath chamber. It was a place worthy of criticism on the basis that the entire place was supposed to be an emergency pit-house as she had said. But really, it should be called a hidden mansion instead with that spring that lay inside it alone.

However, who was he to criticize when he witnessed what should have been a private moment between mother and child? Though he didn't actually see them per se (nor did he actually want to either), given that he only stood near the entrance and remained out of sight, that still didn't diminish the fact that he stayed there to listen.

However, it was also worth mentioning that Morgana might have given him her blessing to do so. Not vocally but the fact that she left the very satchel that contained all the clothes with him…

And it was his suggestion to begin with to have her give Robin a bath. A familiar face would be the better choice to help her out in that case. After all, he was still mostly a stranger to the woman and he was a man with no permission to do so. Even if he had asked, it would have been to awkward to execute.

 _Was it really necessary for me to hear them talk?_ He thought with eyebrows furrowed. The decision he made left him with mixed feelings. On one hand, he could see that it was the pragmatic choice to make since it allowed him to get a clearer picture on what to do. On the other, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth since he did trespass on their privacy.

_Not to mention Robin's cries._

The redhead's fists tightened at the thought. It was one thing to hear what happened from Naga, but to hear it from the source and have several blanks filled was…

_Nobody should have ever gone through that kind of torment._

The burning emotion of rage gripped his heart once more. Again, his body remembered something. The sensation of an embrace from a woman, of her tears staining his chest, and her heart wrenching cry that reverberated throughout his entire being.

He didn't know when or how, but he was certain now that the anomaly that he would hunt down at some point had an involvement with this. Why he even thought of that was natural, for what slivers of memories he had drew this conclusion.

_Think ten steps ahead, analyze everything to achieve victory._

Shirou placed his flesh hand on his chin, eyes closed to help focus more. He needed to carefully gleam all the details and thoughts he had gotten throughout the day.

Robin felt way too similar to that woman who he could only get a silhouette of. So perhaps the said woman was also involved in the anomaly the same way that the albino was connected to the Fell Dragon. And she was Grima's host.

_Host._

**A shadow. An anomaly. Important.**

Shirou ignored the sharp pain that lanced through his head all of a sudden. He was going to ignore that sudden statement for now. He was finally onto something here.

Given the similarities, it wouldn't be far for him to assume that the woman _was_ the host of the anomaly and that _he_ was close to her. And since he was close to her, he might have attempted to get rid of– if not outright try to destroy– the anomaly for her sake that it had nearly cost him his own life. But what was the anomaly's nature? Why did it interfere with the timelines?

Unfortunately, he had no way of knowing more of this, not without access to his lost memories. He didn't even know if they _would_ return naturally. _So that means, I would need to find a way to get them back._

Was there something in this world that helped restore lost memories? He'd like to think so, perhaps Morgana and Robin might even know of one. However, he swore an oath to Naga to protect Robin and he was going to keep it, no matter how long it would take him.

And again, he had to remind himself that he had no way of knowing where the anomaly was so he was stuck on that front.

He let out a sigh.

 _Damn, it's been a long day. I might as well make some tea while I wait. They should be out of there soon enough._ The champion of Naga thought as he placed a kettle filled with water over the fire after he had put the pot of porridge aside. He then turned to one of the containers over the table, and his nose had picked up the scent of dried flowers within it. _Chamomile huh?_

He opened the container and his guess was correct, the floral apple-like aroma it gave off and the white petals that were now a pale yellow because of the drying process was what confirmed it.

**Chamomile. One of the best herbs to choose as a stress reliever. Tea made from it acts like a natural sedative due to its calming effects. The effect can be enhanced by adding other soothing herbs, lavender and rosemary to name a few, be it for tea or aromatherapy applications.**

He paused and almost recoiled.

Morgana came prepared it seemed. And there was that voice providing him knowledge that was _not his memories_ yet again. Maybe Robin did have a point when she said he was weird. Otherwise, why couldn't he shake off the feeling that it was whispered and came somewhere from his left?

 _Is that what Naga actually meant when she said both of you? That's frightening really._ He thought before annoyance seeped in when he realized something. _Hey, that was a full thought. It could give me details for cooking and tea but the actual anomaly is glossed over. What the hell?_

"Oh my, that smells amazing!" At the exclamation, Shirou turned his gaze at the mother and daughter duo who stood by the door, both now in fresh clothes and their silver hair slightly damp. They were both clad in simple dark dresses with lighter-colored robes over it, all of them a varying shade of violet. "I have to admit. I am impressed so far Shirou."

"Feel free to eat, I'm just going to prepare some tea for us all." The redhead replied to Morgana as he grabbed a separate kettle and put some of the chamomile to be steeped in when the water was done. He was grateful for the distraction they provided him. He wasn't yet ready to prove the possibility that he was either just that weird or that he might actually have another person somewhere in his mind who may be unhelpful.

No, that way lay madness.

Still, the fact that they were now here meant that he only had to wait till either one or both of them would talk about his interference earlier. They were both smart, that much he knew, it wouldn't be far off for Robin to realize that he had been there because they'd have no clothes otherwise. Though in his defense, Morgana made the decision to leave the clothes with him. What else was he supposed to do? Leave them wet?

…

 _Wait, that came out wrong._ Shirou grimaced at the thought he had, it was a good thing he hadn't said that out loud. He could only thank the fact that the voice didn't deign to comment at all. _You know what, I'll just apologize._

"…eat with us." The soft voice easily trickled in his ear even though its speaker was seated at the dining table a few meters away.

Shirou turned his gaze away from both kettles, his mismatched eyes drawn to Robin's purple ones. In them, he saw want beneath the hesitancy as she tried her best to meet his gaze. They remained there for a while before she spoke again, voice firmer. "Shirou, eat with us. Please?"

Having said that, she began to pull at the sleeves of her dress, visibly uncertain even as she tried to maintain eye contact with him.

It was at that moment that he realized. She knew.

 _But she wants to talk about it. She still wants to talk to me._ The redhead barely hid his surprise at that but he was far from being disappointed. Instead, he placed the kettle nearby as he approached the table where they were all seated.

"Okay. Let's all have dinner together."

The water was still boiling and it wasn't going anywhere. The tea could wait, he owed her that much.

When he sat on the remaining chair available on the circular table, the twin-tailed albino lips twitched upwards. At this, Morgana gave him a grateful nod and a knowing glance as they turned their gaze on the food he made. "Well then, let's give grace."

"Thank you for the food."

"Itadakimasu."

"Eh?"

Unbidden his hands were raised and put together before he had spoken the word that rolled of his tongue, punctuated by a slight bow of his head afterwards, eyes closed. When he had opened his eyes once more, he found their eyes back on him. "Is there something wrong with what I said?"

Even as the question left his lips, he knew it was obvious that yes, there was indeed a difference with his when compared to theirs. The word he said was so much more than just a simple way to give thanks. He didn't know why, but it felt oddly appropriate nonetheless to say that word.

**It means to receive humbly. A way of thanking the plants, animals, and people involved for the meal to exist.**

_…_ _why are you telling me this just now? When and where were you before? Do you know who I am?_

Shirou waited for a reply.

The mysterious voice did not.

The redhead resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose out of annoyance. Why did he feel that though the voice _would indeed_ help him– make no mistake– the ordeal involved would be a _pain in the ass_?

"Well not really but…" Robin trailed off, hesitant yet her eyes seemed to shine with a hint of familiarity, as if she might have had an idea of what had happened. "Are you okay Shirou?"

"What my daughter means to say is that you winced all of a sudden there." Morgana noted with an eyebrow raised curiously, her eyes not unlike the hawk he saw earlier this day. She then shrugged, eyes closed as she grabbed her spoon. "I guess it's just one of those things we'll have to talk about later. I don't want the food to get cold."

At that, he could only agree. This was a discussion best left over tea, now was the time for dinner.

All three of them got a spoonful of porridge from their respective bowls. He noted that Robin had a look of surprise at her own spoon, which was lighter than it appeared. She gave him a glance and he only gave her a brief nod to confirm that he had indeed done something to it beforehand. Every little bit to ease her for now, difficult stuff could be done later.

He lifted his own spoon to his mouth to taste. It took him a careful chew and a few more seconds to make his verdict.

 _Hmmm, it could have used an egg or two. Maybe a bit of minced ginger to give it a kick._ He swallowed the porridge before he used a fork to pop a piece of the roast inside and chewed. _The pheasant could have used some lime as well for marinade. I'll find some next time._

Though that was his thought, he found himself satisfied for now. He already knew it was good, he wouldn't even dare serve a bad dish, but improvements were always welcome.

With that done, the redhead watched as they dug in. He saw their eyes widen before a muffled moan left their closed lips. They chewed slowly, the two of them doing their best to savor the flavor as they closed their eyes. The sight made him smile in response.

_But…_

For some reason though, he could have sworn that he saw a lot of flowers suddenly bloom into existence in the air behind them. They were gone when he blinked several times afterwards but still, it made for quite the sight.

 _Is my cooking really that good?_ The champion of Naga had to ponder whether that was good or bad.

* * *

_This is absolutely the best!_

Robin blissfully thought in her mind as she ate her food. She had been right about Shirou's cooking. He was limited before with just what ingredients he was able to have on hand but now that her mother had given him more to work with the stuff that he himself had foraged, the overall experience was heightened on a scale she had only just discovered.

The flavors made her feel like she was frolicking on a golden field of rice as the wind blew petals into the air and made her dress billow with it. A basket of vegetables was in her hand while a retinue of pheasants followed her.

 _Okay, maybe I am blowing this out of proportion but…that is my honest opinion._ The albino thought as she opened her eyes and turned her gaze to the pheasant meat on the plate. She reached for her fork, now lighter than it should due to Shirou's weird magic, and used it to get a piece.

It sank easily into the tender flesh and mouthwatering juices seeped out of the pheasant.

She barely managed to stop herself from immediately jamming it inside her mouth, fork and all, but she did. This would be the first time she was eating meat again after so long. Though she had eaten a sweetfish for lunch, this was still different.

And Robin knew very much that she would have so many more things different soon.

Carefully, she put it inside her mouth. The second it graced her taste buds it closed swiftly as she barely stifled a moan of delight. A simple bite then released more of the pheasant's succulent juices and complimented the salt and pepper while she felt the exquisite texture of the meat and the crisp skin.

She could see it now. A mighty pheasant had risen from the raging flames against all odds to flaunt its supremacy over all other pheasants.

 _This is absolutely insane! How could Shirou make this magnificence?_ The albino thought as her hands shoveled food into her mouth with spoon and fork. She certainly had her manners still, but it was a difficult battle to resist the urge to just abandon it. She wanted to make the flavor last but she also wanted more, definitely between a rock and a hard place.

"Mm~ That was delicious. Do you mind sharing a few recipes with me Shirou? I'll get you some better ingredients in exchange." Her mother suddenly spoke beside her, which caused Robin to pause from her attempt to scoop more porridge…only to realize in horror that her bowl was now empty.

_No! That went by way too fast! I wanted more!_

"I was going to ask you that but now that you mentioned it, I accept. What you've brought is enough for now, more so if I forage for more, but having more ingredients to work with definitely wouldn't hurt. I'm quite certain that this meal could have been a lot better with some eggs, a bit of ginger, and maybe a lime." The way that the redhead phrased those words nearly made the albino choke.

_This already scrumptious meal could have been a lot better?!_

It was that thought which confirmed it. She was now worried that her taste in food may be skewed for the foreseeable future if she was to have her meals made by him every day. The jury was still out whether that would be a good or a bad outcome.

However, there was still something much more important to consider.

Robin raised her bowl. "Um, can I have seconds Shirou?"

"I'll have some as well young man." Morgana echoed as she too, raised her own.

"Don't worry there's plenty more porridge in the pot and please, feel free to eat the remaining pheasant roast." Shirou revealed as he stood up and placed their empty bowls onto a tray, a smile on his face. He seemed happy that they were more than satisfied with what they thought of dinner. "The water should be done boiling so tea's not far behind as well. I'll be right back."

As the sound of his steps got further away, the tactician turned her gaze to the platter and saw that one slice of the remaining four had already been taken by her mother. At her questioning gaze, the former royal could only shrug as she finished chewing and swallowed. "He did offer them little bird."

"I won't argue with that." She stabbed a piece with her fork and placed it inside her mouth, resolved to eat at a slower pace now that there was so few of it left. As she thought of before, though delicious, it would prove difficult.

"I must say though. I believe his worth as your caretaker is proven enough." The older albino commented as she got another pheasant slice and left the remaining one for her. "He certainly knows his way around the kitchen. And there's also the fact that he tidied this place up. I haven't been here in months. There should have been some dust build up but..."

Now that she mentioned it, there was indeed a suspicious lack of dust and she had been asleep since noon. It was more than enough time for a person with enhanced capabilities to clean up.

Though all of it was true, the sheer fact that Shirou was acknowledged as and would indeed be her caretaker was not lost on her.

Robin snorted as it made her remember a detail about said caretaker. "His hand actually reminds me of yours mother."

"Oh?" The former royal raised an eyebrow. "How so daughter?"

"Well, his callouses there made it clear he does quite a lot of housework. Maybe for most of his life?" It certainly made sense. He must have done it so much like it was a routine that it had been deeply ingrained into him despite his memory loss. "He used swords and bows as well."

"Swords and bows huh? Like a bow knight but without his horse." With how Shirou was capable of swift long-distance travel on foot though, she wondered if he even needed a horse when he could do it by himself. "If that is the case, I'd better make Sharur just a bystander tomorrow…a lot farther away than anticipated. He doesn't show it out of pride but he's still a bit miffed that he accidentally got nicked by an arrow when your brother practiced archery last time."

"He's only just started on that then?" The tactician only received a nod to confirm her query and that was all she needed to know on her brother's current progress.

Now that she had access to the memories of her first timeline, the albino finally realized why it was relatively easy for her to gain experience in any role she needed to be even while she was amnesiac in her second timeline. She wasn't gaining experience so to speak but she was _regaining_ them instead.

Out of justified paranoia and as an investment in general, Morgana trained her (and in this timeline, her twin brother) in any and every way of combat that was possible to learn, further helped by the fact that centuries of selective… _breeding_ to create the perfect vessel for Grima had resulted in a body that allowed her to do just that.

Unfortunately, a focus on martial prowess and tactics meant some other skills that might have been useful was just given the bare minimum, like cooking. It was a blessing and a curse that most of what she tried to cook was only consumable by and was apparently delicious to Manaketes.

 _Huh, maybe Shirou can help me out with that._ Robin thought hopefully as she munched on the last piece of roasted pheasant, a pleased moan muffled by her closed mouth. _Mm~ This is too good!_

Footsteps rang out from behind and Shirou finally went back into view, the tray that held their refilled bowls and another that had steaming cups of tea perfectly balanced on top of each hand. It honestly made him look like a butler of sorts. "I'm back. Tea's ready as well."

Her mother took the now empty platter off the table to give him space to place the tray that held the tea. He did just that and gave the royal a grateful nod as he used his now free hand to place their respective bowls on the table while they took a cup of tea.

When the redhead finished, he took his own cup off the tray and placed it on the table. Then, he placed the now empty tray that he still held on the empty tray on the table which left her mother free to place the platter she still held above it. This way, it would be much easier and neater to take it all away later when they finished the meal.

With a word of thanks that he only gave a simple response of "You're welcome", they finally resumed to eat.

As they did however, Robin knew that she would eventually have to address the elephant in the room. Namely in how much exactly did Shirou hear from the conversation she had with her mother in the chamber. It was obvious he was there. A satchel that contained clothing certainly wasn't brought near the entrance there by her mother, given what she brought with them at the time only contained toiletries.

Though that did beg the legitimate question of whether that was purely his fault or if her mother also had something to do with it.

Knowing that Morgana was pragmatic with everything but her hidden hobby of architecture and landscaping while Shirou was the very same person who chose to pursue her at Naga's request for her safety, it was more than likely that it was a bit of both.

It was when she had just swallowed her last delectable mouthful of porridge that the redhead in question suddenly stood, his bowl long since empty.

There was a very serious look on his tan-stained face, so serious that the intensity it emitted was downright baffling.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping earlier." With that declaration, he bowed so deep he would have hit the table had he not been taller and had the foresight to do so _after_ he had backed away.

Nevertheless, the effect of such a sight was rather prominent.

Well, it was prominent for her mother, who was doing her best not to chuckle.

 _Okay, I am now certain that mother did have something to do with this._ The albino thought as she suppressed a sigh. Her mind presented a theory that Shirou likely gave a suggestion to her mother to give her a bath because of obvious difficulties if he did, only to be tricked and forced to bring the satchel that contained the clothes to the bathroom were they were talking, and more or less got suckered into eavesdropping. A rather quickly-made efficient plan by her mother for all of them to be in the know without repeating details again and again.

Oh, she definitely approved of the merits of her mother's plan, even if she was rightly disappointed at the execution.

"Aha-ahahahaha!"

Still, Robin couldn't fight the giggles that escaped her mouth.

"Huh?"

"Hahaha! I'm sorry about that." She wiped the tears that streaked from her eyes as she took in deep measured breaths. Out of all the reactions that she expected of Shirou, she never thought he would apologize first and in such a manner. It was a reminder that for all that he said and promised that he would help her, they were still strangers to each other. At best, they were just acquaintances who happened to have similar yet different experiences.

"I forgive you Shirou. Let's discuss this over tea." But, that didn't mean they would and should stay as strangers though. Recovery was a long road, and it was obvious that they both had ways to go.

"An excellent idea but one that should not take too long." Morgana suddenly interrupted, which naturally drew their attention. Her mother still looked amused, if a bit thankful, but the way she drummed her fingers on the table made the albino realize what she would say next and what it likely meant for the redhead.

"We should all rest up soon, especially you Shirou." Slender calloused hands were now steepled as the royal smiled. "I wish to see how you'll fare against me tomorrow in a spar. Care to accept?"

 _Ah, I should have realized that this was what mother was hinting at when she mentioned he's accepted as caretaker and that Sharur would just be a bystander._ Robin thought as she reached for her tea instead of her face.

Shirou blinked owlishly but nodded. "Can I at least hunt and cook our breakfast first?"

Morgana opened her mouth to as if to rebut him but paused for a while. "…very well. I will give you ample time for that."

The tactician pointedly ignored that exchange and sipped her tea. As expected, it was delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't play Astronomia yet readers. This crossover and I are still alive…just bogged down by IRL issues which leads to my announcement.
> 
> Due to the importance of a certain IRL issue as well as the fact that it is a difficult and a time-consuming endeavor, I would be unavailable for about a month or two to help me focus on doing that. I don't like the fact that it must be done since I really like writing this story but it's unavoidable.
> 
> Anyways, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. Love it or Hate it, do tell me what you thought of it for improvement. I hope I was able to entertain you in these trying times.
> 
> Till next time, this is Will S. LaVi.
> 
> P.S. Due to a valid criticism in regards to pacing, I shall be rewriting some of the previous chapters to rectify this issue whenever I'm available during my two month hiatus. Rewritten chapters will be marked with an (RW) in the chapter index. Thank you for sharing your thoughts. Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader to better help rein me in.


	9. How swords are judged

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/ stay night and Fire Emblem: Awakening. It's that simple. Also, although it took me a while, I am finally back everyone.**

**Beta Reader** : **RedRat8**

* * *

**Kintsugi no Fusei**

**Book 1: On Fields of Fate**

**Chapter 7: How swords are judged**

* * *

The radiance of dawn trickled through the trees that surrounded a familiar glade with mounds of earth. In its center, a noble beast slept peacefully, its body strangely loafed like an overgrown housecat with its eyes closed. But it was no simple beast, this beast had the body of a lion, the head, talons, forelegs of an eagle, and had a pair of functional large wings draped over its body like a blanket. It was no simple wild animal or critter; this was a Griffon.

And that is what Sharur is, and he had long since mastered– nay, _surpassed_ the simple critters in their own art. It would have been even better if he had some gold around with him or if he'd been back in his _comfortable_ nest. However, current circumstances made that quite…unavailable.

Case in point, the entrance to the secret den opened up and out came the strange man that his companion had introduced him to yesterday. _What was his name again? Ah, yes, Shirou._ The Griffon thought with his eyes now open to appraise the mysterious stranger.

And he was certainly quite the mystery, for how was it that he came to have a powerful arm (in every sense of the word with how it was shaped) from the Divine Dragon King?!

There was no way that Sharur wouldn't recognize that scent or that brand on said arm, not when the Grimleal hated it with a passion, nor the awe and fear that was _ingrained_ through the blood of his kind. Like the Wyverns, Griffons were descended from Degenerated Dragons, but they only came to be through the past millennium. A millennium where the Fell Dragon rose to power and devastated the world, only to be defeated by a most sacred covenant between man and dragon, the First Exalt and Naga herself. It was their victory which made it possible for mankind to continue their existence as well as gave birth to new one, like his ancestors.

Sure, their kind ended up more beast-like and thus, much more vulnerable than most aerial beasts to certain weapons…and tomes. Nonetheless, it was better than extinction of course. Therefore, the Griffon would honor both his ancestors' saviors by giving this stranger respect, but this required further observation.

The white-streaked redhead had Morgana's sword with him, which like her other personal weapons such as her tome or axe, had a component that would allow access to important caches she had prepared and hidden elsewhere in the years that had passed. _And they were quite a handful, if understandably few._ He thought as he remembered that the former royal relied on him the most to be able to do such tasks swiftly and efficiently. His friend Arion may be the best war horse she could ever have but he definitely would have taken longer when hampered by the terrain.

 _He's_ _probably_ _eating_ _something_ _right_ _now._ Sharur realized as he can imagine the equine back in the barn, resting comfortably there and eating some hay. _Ugh. That is disgusting. I should start my hunt soon._

It seemed that Shirou shared his sentiment as the griffon watched him grab a large branch off the ground. With a whisper of "Trace on." that his ears picked up; the noble creature witnessed the branch light up with azure lines before it became a longbow. At the sight of such a weapon, he had to fight off his instincts to fight or go flight and remain the image of collected calm, his reactions from yesterday _certainly_ did not count. _Naga. I hate those things._

As much as he liked the way that his rider and her son gave him respect, he would not forget the latter's mishaps with arrows. Just thinking about those memories made him shudder.

The bearer of the sacred arm looked at him suddenly, as if he'd noticed his apprehension. In response, Sharur glared at the human and surprisingly enough, he at least had the decency to look sheepish before he left him alone. _Hmm…very well. You are forgiven._ That was his thought, but unfortunately, his kind did not have the gift of speech as his message only came across as a placid squawk.

What they did have however, was superior mobility compared to their cousins the Wyverns. In fact, Griffons had become popular over the past centuries as mounts for elite Wyvern Riders.

Unfortunately, he had come to the conclusion that said riders were arrogant beyond belief when they thought they would only need axes and nothing more, which really squandered their gifts compared to Wyvern Lords who at least had spears as a secondary weapon. For example, his previous rider was a stubborn _unworthy_ ass who forced him to go on a suicidal dive to kill Morgana before she kindly _liberated_ him.

Sharur suppressed a shudder at the grim reminder of the former royal's use of an Arcwind tome to just bisect his former rider in half. Had he not dipped lower when he dived, it would have been him who was half the being he used to be. _And this Shirou would have to face her._ He thought.

Sharur was certain he would be a witness to a beat– sparing later. With her daughter more or less alive, it would be difficult for the pale woman to protect her. Especially, when she still had all her current responsibilities (and enemies) to keep in mind. Thus, why not have this stranger be tested, he who was with said daughter in the first place?

 _It would be interesting to see what he could do. Not everyone could impress the Divine Dragon King enough to gain her favor._ His gaze went to the direction that he'd seen the young man take. _Might as well see how good of a shot he is with that thing._

Sharur unfurled his wings as he rose up and stretched. After he was sure that he was all limber and ready to go, a swift sprint and a powerful flap of his wings allowed him to ascend past the trees. Finally, he could tail the strange human and maybe get some much-needed sustenance too.

As the gentle rays of morning warmed the noble beast's airborne body, little did he know at the time that he would find a person with a more frightening level of accuracy than his savior. Alas, he would abide by his duties to his current partner and his ancestors. Such was the life of Sharur.

* * *

_Inhale. Exhale. Keep your breathing steady and draw your weapon._

An arm clothed in a red, removed the blade from its scabbard. Slow, in execution, the sound it made as it left the scabbard and sliced the air was music. It was a music that brought forth a haunting familiarity for Shirou as his heart thundered within his chest.

_Remember why you are here._

Fully unsheathed, the golden glow of the sun illuminated the exposed metal of the blade from one side. On the other side, it reflected eyes of steel and amber, resolute yet without pride for what was to come. The challenge that came from Morgana was not one he could ignore; he could believe that the woman wanted to gain the measure of a stranger like himself.

Across from him on the stone ruins, that was their battleground, stood Morgana. In her hands were her weapons, a one-handed steel sword and what appeared to be a book. He knew not why she had it, but with it came the scent of magic, and a particular one at that. It smelled like air, pure and without other scents mingling with it and he had the odd feeling of gusts waiting to be unleashed.

 _Interesting. But how will I counter that?_ Shirou asked in his mind as he spared a glance at the new bow he made at dawn. It was just like the one he had yesterday, similarly stylized, but now that he actually got to use it…

It was simply lacking and _wrong_ in his hands.

The redhead's lips thinned into a line as he suppressed the eeriness of what he discovered. Whatever gripes he had with his bow could be dealt with at a later time, it was passable enough to obtain their breakfast. _Speaking of breakfast…_ "Was the meal satisfactory?" He asked Morgana.

"It was a very fine meal. Thank you for that young man." The pale woman answered with a smile, her eyes yet to be open. She was dressed in armor again, but her thick coat still remained with her daughter. "Do tell, why did you hunt for boar? Don't get me wrong, I love their flavor but they are quite fast." She turned to her right and raised her voice a bit. "Isn't that right Sharur?"

"WARK!" At that cry, his gaze turned to the Griffon, who looked nonplussed at being called out by her. He was away from their battlefield by a fair distance, though not far enough from them so that they can be witnessed by a certain albino. It was done to keep her company and to serve as her protection if things were to ever go out of hand. After all, one can never be too sure.

For her part, Shirou saw that Robin at least looked focused, if a bit understandably worried. Though this was just supposed to be a spar, Morgana's insistence of using blunted steel was still dangerous. _Not to mention that she appears to have a magical tome._ He thought before he was reminded of his own cheat in the form of a quiver now strapped to his waist, filled with a sheaf of arrows he had made from various materials this morning.

"It was and is a good amount of protein. Saves me the effort of hunting everyday if I just smoke most of them for later." With that said, the champion of Naga lifted his metallic arm in front of him while he reversed his grip on the sword and brought it back. His dominant foot slid back as his left advanced before he lowered his center of gravity. "I'll need to watch them closely though, so shall we begin?"

The darkly clad mother finally opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at his stance. There was a curiosity in her eyes outshined by a gleam of amusement and he was well aware why. The stance exposed his front. "Very well then young man. I don't like the idea of wasting food just because of a spar." She said as she took her own stance.

Her arming sword was held out, its blade angle upwards and back. The verdant-covered book in her off-hand was close to her chest as she kept her feet even and spaced. She smiled. "Show me what you are capable of."

Thus, the whistling of the wind and the rustling of plants replaced all sound. In the silence they remained still and unmoving while the grass swayed and loose leaves fell around its wake. They did not dare move but he knew that one of them would do so soon enough. The first to move could either set the fight's pace or fall into a trap.

When the breeze ceased and the last leaf fell, Shirou finally made his decision. The stone bricks beneath his feet cracked as he kicked into motion and lunged straight for his opponent. _I won't know if I won't spring it!_ He thought as there were several ways to respond. Block or parry his initial attack. Redirect or dodge it entirely.

_But when faced with an unknown like me however, the most likely action Morgana that would choose is none other…_

A kick against the stone beneath propelled the redhead once more, upwards this time to avoid the worst of the verdant gust that appeared before Morgana to blast him away.

… _than to attack!_ He continued in his mind as he felt his body forcefully turned to somersault by the wind.

Though Shirou was able to perceive the scent of magic the moment it pulsed and reacted accordingly, she did not remain idle and took the opportunity for what it was as she lunged as well. Now, as he was sent into a slight tumble through the air, he saw the glint of her steel on its attempt to skewer him.

His outstretched metal arm lashed out and successfully slapped the blade downwards to avoid the thrust and create his own opening. With that advantage, the champion of Naga swept his sword forward, its hilt now on a collision course for her temple. Of course, no matter how much he wanted to end it swiftly for the former tactician's sake, her mother would not be denied.

Morgana had already begun to roll sideward the very second his hand deflected her attack and by committing herself to the motion, she was able to avoid the pommel strike. Nonetheless, a good length of his blade made contact with her armored arm. Unfortunately, the pain he inflicted with it wasn't enough to loosen her grip on her magic book.

Somersault completed and now back on the ground, Shirou swiftly turned around and lunged once more at the pale woman. He couldn't let her use those winds again. If a mere glancing blow was enough to trip him up, a direct hit would certainly cause damage…or just send him flying. _The latter would be much better. It would set up my counterattack just nicely._ He reasoned as he changed his grip on the sword and lifted it above his head.

Purple eyes met with contrasting ones as the metal arced through the air and was brought down with frightening speed.

The redhead's overhead slash made contact with her hastily raised sword. But rather than the hasty block he initially thought it was, she had angled her blade to use his own momentum against him as she advanced into his space. A few sparks flew as his blade slipped on hers and she was well within range to do something devastating, like a pommel to the face.

 _Not happening_. With quick thinking, his metal arm came up and blocked the fluid counter. Just as swiftly, his back foot rose up from the ground as he also committed to his own advance and unleashed a powerful knee strike to her armored torso.

Morgana's eyes widened with pain as the hit connected and the metal of her armor creaked dangerously. A sizable dent was left at its center, before the force sent her back upwards a good distance.

Of course, Shirou expected that she would retaliate regardless as she gave him a stubborn grin and the scent of magic filled the air _…from underneath?!_

A quick glance below revealed a page from her book left behind, now with an ominous green glow. _Oh fu–_

With only a second to brace himself, the champion of Naga leaped back as he curled into a ball, arms crossed before his face, to reduce the winds' intensity. Nonetheless, he was still caught in its brunt as it sent him in the air once more, a lot higher than expected. _Damn_. He thought as he returned his line of sight to hers. _Is it supposed to be that strong or is it just her?_

The pale woman had now fully opened her book, ready to release a salvo of verdant gusts whenever she pleased. Upon seeing his stare, she gave him a cheeky grin in return before the first gust soared to bludgeon him.

 _What will you do? How will you respond? Can you take this on?_ Though she did not speak, the eager look in her eyes filled him in on her thoughts.

 _Funny, I could do just the same._ He thought as he swiftly sheathed the blade in mid-air before he grabbed his bow with his left hand and loaded a stone arrow from his quiver with his right. Breathing perfectly even, he began to draw the arrow and saw the magical winds slow as his mind perceived it faster. "Trace. On."

Shirou's circuits manifested once more on his right arm. The magical energy then transferred to his waiting projectile, now drawn up until his left elbow. Logic dictated that the arrow should be drawn up until his shoulder or just before his face to maximize the power and increase the range. However, this was a spar. No matter what he felt about his current way of archery, the result of his earlier hunt spoke for itself.

With an exhale, the redhead released the arrow. While he felt that there was something missing with his archery, as if his body knew there was a faster and easier way that probably involved his circuits, the arrows made from the materials he found did their job and pierced through the boar's head with ease…

Nearly half a thousand of yards away with a full draw of his new bow.

In retrospect, that was perhaps the reason why the noble creature had a terrified look in his eyes when it had met him on the way to retrieve his kill. Though bereft of his memories, even he was aware that no normal human should be able to have so far, an effective range. Without years of proper training to use a war bow with a heavy draw weight, which was essentially what his was, it was near miraculous to make a kill in such a manner. And yet he was able to do just that.

And now, as Shirou watched the arrow descend faster than it should have with such a 'sloppy' draw and pierce through the center of the squall, he had only one thought. _I need something better._

The arrow detonated in a burst of magical energy, for the champion of Naga had overloaded it rather than just being a simple reinforcement. The magic that held the wind together was destabilized by the burst and the destroyed arrow spread a cloud of dust. A cloud of dust that had now successfully distracted Morgana.

Or would have had the pale woman not blown most of it away from her position with the winds at her disposal. _Tch. She's slippery_. He thought as he landed back on the ground and used the dust cloud to get to cover behind a ruined wall of stone bricks.

 **You know that would have been more successful if you had done a full draw, right?** The mysterious voice suddenly drawled somewhere inside his mind.

 _And risk hurting her, and Robin by proxy? Not a chance._ Shirou mentally replied, his eyebrows scrunched as he took another arrow from his quiver.

 **Hey, I'm just stating the obvious. Oh, and watch your six.** The redhead took the warning for what it was and dived out of his cover. The stone was then literally blown to bits by green wind tinged with yellow moonlight. _What in the world?_

**Hmm, that is quite an interesting skill. One uses their magical energy to give a weapon or spell the power to pierce through most defenses.**

_You know of it? How?_ He asked as he let loose a wooden arrow which she deflected with a swipe of her sword. However, she was then forced to take cover herself when it detonated afterwards and sent sharp shards of wood flying, which successfully deterred her next magical attack.

 **When I got a glimpse of her weapons before, yes. It's called Luna, one of the many things that this world's divinity imparted to humans through a class system of sorts.** The voice continued as Shirou took a bone-made arrow and aimed for the wall where Morgana retreated to. He reinforced it once more but did not overload like the previous arrows. Instead, he opted for a full draw. **If it so pleases you to know, she's got quite the impressive repertoire…for a former royal.**

 _Wait, she's a what?_ Distracted by the thought, the Champion of Naga accidentally released the arrow a bit too early than he would have liked.

The arrow tore through the stone like it was nothing and got stuck on the remains of another wall. Thankfully, the mother of Robin revealed that she did not get hurt as she peeked cautiously through the resulting hole and gave him an incredulous look. "Young man, could you perhaps tone that down a bit?"

 **Funny how Naga forgot to mention that to us, then again, she was pressed for time.** As if what had just happened was of no cause for concern, the voice in his head went on while he did his best to get his apology across.

"But you did it first mother!" The albino daughter piped up; her voice aghast as the battle paused to address the issue. "I thought this was supposed to be a simple spar! Why are you even using Luna right now?!"

"WARK!" Beside her, the Griffon replied with a tone of similar intent…or perhaps it was actually just fright with how the battle had turned into a war between magically-empowered projectiles and weaponized winds flung about.

"Hey! I'll have both of you know that this is–" With Morgana addressing their audience, it left him free to handle his own dispute.

 _You…did you just really do that on purpose?! What the hell is wrong with you?!_ Shirou shouted in his mind.

 **Oh please. We both know that the second you aimed at that wall, you saw a bit of her hair peek out, realized her position, and wanted to give her a warning shot. I just made it happen faster. And that reminds me.** The redhead had the distinct feeling that the voice had a know-it-all-look. Though he couldn't actually confirm it, it annoyed him nonetheless. **Had you bothered to know of your opponent's capabilities, to actually Grasp what she can do, this battle would have been over by the first time you saw her weapons.**

… _Are you trying to tell me something?_ He asked, annoyance bit back for now as the word 'Grasp' gave him an odd sensation that moment, a sensation that was similar to each time he vaguely remembered something. This time however, it was specifically like how he 'remembered' the Reinforcement spell.

 **No, I'm trying to get you killed.** Though it couldn't be seen, the eye rolling that the voice did was practically palpable. **Of course, I'm trying to tell you something!**

 _You're an ass._ Shirou concluded as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the clue, his circuits at the ready. Weapons, grasp, and the ability to know an opponent's capability. What spell could it be?

 **That makes one of us.** With that reply given, the champion of Naga remained silent, not willing to prolong their dispute further than necessary. **So, did you finally get it or do I have to spoon feed it to you?**

Two words finally reached the forefront of his mind. It was a spell that he had unconsciously been using, otherwise, how would he have accurately used Reinforcement before? Somehow, it would be the key to his supposed victory. Structural Grasp.

 _I think I finally did._ He thought as he opened his eyes and set his sights on his opponent's weapons. _Thank you for teaching me how to prepare the boar._

 **...fine. You win this one.** **But make it quick, I don't want some unwanted visitors trying the boar.** The mysterious voice grumbled and it was enough to make Shirou smirk briefly before he grew serious.

_How will Structural Grasp help me though? I've a feeling that it's not all there is to it. Something's missing._

**Structural Grasp is only one part of a greater whole. I have an idea I'd like for you to try.**

_Is it dangerous?_ He asked.

**Trust me, better to find out now if it works than to worry about it later when you'll need it.**

_So it_ is _dangerous_. _Got it._ As the redhead opened his mind to receive the information through his eyes, his personal aria left his mouth and triggered his circuits. "Trace…On."

* * *

**Permission to show the host weapons.**

**_Denied. Selected weapons' history is too deep. Binding still fragile. Mind shatter will be inevitable with the bleed. Recommended action. Seek alternative._ **

**…permission to guide the host's analysis and the necessary steps in Tracing.**

**_Accepted._ **

_Judging the concept of creation._

_Hypothesizing the basic structure._

_Duplicating the composition material._

_Imitating the skill of its making._

_Sympathizing with the experience of its growth._

_Reproducing the accumulated years._

_Excelling every manufacturing process._

**…permission to grant the perceived history to the selected items with Alteration and Binding.**

**_Accepted._ **

* * *

Loose leaves flew once more from the natural spring breeze as sunlight trickled through the shade. The whispers of the wind, the call of birds in the sky and trees, and all that nature had to offer would have sent Robin to a comfortable slumber. And yet, what peace there was however, was quickly hampered by a quarrel between two.

"WARK?" A certain Griffon beside her squawked angrily, wings flared.

"It was never going to hit you and Robin, Sharur!" The former royal answered insistently, which the tactician knew was correct and factual. None of the spells and projectiles that had been exchanged between the combatants whatsoever had even gotten close to where they were.

"WARK." Despite the confident tone of the response, it failed to convince the noble creature.

"Fine. Why don't you ask an apology from him then?"

At such an audacious dare, the panicked reply was certainly a surprise if one were to take into account the creature's pride. "WARK! WARK! WARK!"

"By the gods, for a Griffon you are such a–!" With that, the argument was in full swing again.

 _Shirou fared quite well against mother._ Robin thought as she ignored the dispute that was now solely between the Griffon and her mother as she reviewed what had happened so far. Despite the mishap that had caused the lull in battle with both combatants equally at fault, the fight between the veteran and the amnesiac was much closer than she had initially expected. _Although, I don't remember being able to fight like that when I didn't have my memories then._

For what was supposed to be a spar, things had already fallen on the wayside from the time it started.

The opening stance of the redhead was definitely strange. Deceptively open with the blade brought back in a reversed grip, his divine arm was actually a shield hidden in plain view. Not only was he an extremely accurate shot with his longbow– if she were to believe and hope that he missed the last one on purpose– but against the spells sent his way, he was able to use his strange magic to retaliate effectively. _He is definitely proving how weird he is, but it's a good thing, I guess._

Her mother fought in the way she remembered it to be. Grounded yet fluid in her movements, her bladework executed with relaxed simplicity to slip through an attack and execute her counterattack. Despite the rather moderate form, the use of her wind tome had allowed her to maintain a creative offense and defense even when she got hit and that successfully got him once before he revealed his bizarre counter.

 _It'll be nice to be able to practice the forms._ The albino thought to herself as she looked at her scarred and thinned arms, which inevitably caused her to frown at her emaciated state. _But how long will that take?_

"Trace. On." Suddenly, through the song of winds and the noise from rider and mount, an invocation was uttered and brought with it the thrum of magic. Something had changed.

That was what Robin noticed when her gaze shifted from Morgana to that of Shirou upon hearing those two words. And there indeed was something different about him, something more. For where before there was a warmth in the steel and amber gaze, now there was a calculated sharpness that was focused on her mother.

 _No. Not mother specifically._ The albino realized as she more closely followed his line of sight and found it set intensely on her mother's personal training sword and wind tome. _Her weapons, but why Shirou?_ She thought. It was strange for him to do so. What could he accomplish from staring at them now compared to all those times before?

"Is there something wrong Shirou?" For the first time since this morning, the former royal finally called the new champion of Naga by his name rather than calling him 'young man' insistently. However, she didn't know whether that would be good or bad with how his demeanor had suddenly changed. Whatever it was, she could only hope that this would not lead to something worse.

"Nothing." She heard him answer with his tone flat and noticed that his eyes were still stuck on her mother's weapons, drinking it in. "I'm just learning what I can."

"Oh, really now? From who and what?" Morgana asked as she resumed her preferred stance.

"You'll see." He said as held the longbow with both of his hands as it lit up with azure lines and changed once more as it ignited with flames of the same color. Flames that made her tense as she remembered what it was. _Aether._

Its string disappeared as its long limbs shrunk into itself, broadened, thinned, and then split in half at the small guard which molded to accommodate to the grips of the split weapon. Finally, the conflagration dispersed and held in his hands were a pair of curved swords, one longer than the other. It eerily reminded her of the favored swords of Say'ri and the people of Chon'sin, a Killing Edge.

At that moment, it was as if thunder had struck Robin's thoughts as she remembered the things Shirou was capable of. His spell was able to change objects, from turning a branch into a functional longbow up to causing the arrows to explode with magical energy or just straight up pierce through stone as if it was made of paper.

And who ever said that those were the _only_ things he was capable of? None. Thus, if the redhead's situation with his memory loss were similar to hers, then that meant he could now possibly remember a few more things that he was capable of. _So, what sort of spell did you remember just now and why did you use Aether for that?_ The former tactician wondered as she watched him take a deep breath…

And use a familiar stance that was not his own.

"WARK?!" The half-lion, half-eagle mount beside her screeched in shock.

 _Wait, th-that's–!_ She let out a gasp, rendered speechless at the actions and the expression on the redhead's face.

"Well…this is certainly a surprise." Her mother commented with a now uneasy grin at the sight as she gripped both her sword and tome tighter. "I haven't even used that form yet nor have I given any indication of it. So Shirou, do tell me how you know of it?"

Cool steel and amber orbs reflected confused amethyst eyes. "My own master's dual wielding form?"

* * *

Morgana was doing her very best _not_ to remember the past, of the time that she was being beaten down to the dirt by a sword master who had decided to take her on as his student on a whim while she was on the run with her child. Sure, she eventually urged him to teach her more about wielding a sword on her own volition to ensure that she could protect her son if she had no tome with her, and she was forever grateful for that old scarred bear. But the fact that the stance he used against her so many years ago, the very same stance that eventually lead to the creation of her personal one that she was doing her best to pass onto her child for his safety, was now before her to witness once again made her feel…conflicted.

 _I get that you said his magic is weird, the exploding arrows and the stone piercing one clued me in on that, but this is not at all what I expected my daughter._ The pale woman thought as she gripped her tome tighter to hide her jitters as she examined the form to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Unfortunately, she concluded that she wasn't hallucinating.

Feet evenly spaced, his arms matched this with both blades raised before him at shoulder level. He held them horizontally, nearly crossed together if not for the difference in length and each of the blunted edge would have been aimed at her neck if she was not shorter than him. There was no mistaking that it was the old latecomer's opening stance, the champion of Naga even had the same twinkle in his eyes now as well as that infuriating smirk of her old teacher.

 _Hold on, the smirk is not actually there._ Morgana amended in her mind as she looked at his lips, which were still as flat as before. _But gods above why do I feel that it actually is there? It's like Old Man Do'raku is here!_

The mere fact that Shirou was able to mimic her master's opening stance unnerved the former royal, but there were still several questions left unanswered that required answers, like the one she had just asked him a few seconds ago for instance. _How did you know of it? How much do you actually know? If so, is this all a bluff or is the truth?_ Even as the questions swirled, there was still no answer in reach, not until he could shed light on it…that is if he wanted to.

Finally, the redhead opened his mouth to speak his voice just loud enough for only their ears to register save for maybe Sharur. "I told you before High Princess Morgana. I learned what I can. That's all I can say."

The mention of her discarded title would have sent alarm bells in her mind had she not already judged the night before that he clearly cared for her daughter despite being a stranger, an amnesiac stranger at that. After all, he had plenty of opportunities to kill her and Robin the day before, like that dinner he made for instance. But he didn't do that. Otherwise, the Mark of the Divine Dragon King on his metal arm would have been just for show and prove that he was unworthy of it, like a certain exalt whose actions had nearly brought two nations to their ruin.

 _Naga would not have given that brand to you without knowing if you're worthy. Truly, you are a mystery Shirou._ Morgana thought as she took deep breaths and prepared herself to act. _Very well then, I won't know if this is a trap if I just dallied. Here I come!_

With that thought, the former royal surged forth, blade poised to cut in her dominant hand. In the other, her magical energy poured into her wind tome and established a connection between them while the images of starlight danced within her mind. Where before she was just a gentle stream, now she would fight like coursing water from a river.

Despite the speed at which she approached, the white-streaked redhead just walked slowly and steadily. Each step that he took was measured, as if he was a wall of earth ready to weather her assault.

And weather it he did.

The cut was smoothly pushed aside, guided down past his right side by the longer blade while the shorter blade remained steady, already on its way to strike her head.

Morgana went low and aimed to use his own deflection of her attack against him as she twisted her grip on the sword before she brought the pommel up to strike him in the chest.

Shirou stepped back to avoid it, eyes still on her as he moved his left arm to guard his right. Aptly timed as she continued the flow of motion from her failed strike to transition into an upward diagonal cut, only to be caught and foiled by his shorter sword.

And then, it was the pale woman's turn to step back swiftly to her right as he immediately jabbed with his other weapon. She was successful, if only barely as it still grazed her damaged armor, but it did free her sword from the brief lock for her next offense.

Her arm already raised and sword now enveloped by the glittering light of Astra, she quickly prodded at his defenses with four consecutive attacks, each one faster than the last.

A strike to the temple.

A hack to the collar.

A cut to the hip.

And finally, a most vicious unavoidable thrust to the chest.

But his swords were waiting for each and not one managed to make its mark.

The strike was parried upwards.

The hack was batted aside.

The cut was avoided subtly.

And the thrust she executed was struck down hard enough from above that she nearly dropped it. It didn't end there as his shorter blade filled her line of sight once more for a strike to her head.

_OH FUCK!_

Immediately, Morgana's mind and body worked together in sync as magical energy filled her and enveloped her a pinkish-purple glow. It gave her a burst of speed that rivaled the force of a gale, which allowed her to avoid the attack and retreat meters away. Mercifully, she saw Shirou didn't move to pursue her and simply slipped back into her master's stance, an opportunity that allowed her to get her bearings and catch her breath as her mind reviewed what she had witnessed so far.

Tight bladework and energy-efficient movements to provide maximum defense for the user, a defense resilient enough to wait for the right moment to strike back.

 _Gods, those were the old bear's moves alright._ The former royal concluded before she winced as a flare of pain erupted from her sword arm. Each hit that she had attempted before was a gamble in a bid to realize the extent of his knowledge of the stance, but she surely paid for it now with her bones rattled and muscles now aching like crazy. _It's sloppier than he would have done, but he made up for it with power._

The copycat swordsman began to slowly walk in her direction once more, an act that made her curse with each flare of pain from her arm as she let it hang by her side. Fighting him at close range clearly wasn't going to cut it. _So, let's start with this_! She thought as she opened her tome and unleashed a barrage of Astra empowered winds.

But the moment she met his eyes again, she realized she made a mistake. Where before he was the earth, now he was like water as he changed his footwork in response to the squalls.

Loose and wide, yet precise and swift. Each step led forward as he flowed with the first verdant spell. He did not fight the push it gave, he allowed it to turn him and gave momentum to slip through the next one a second behind.

Even as she prepared her next spell and imbued her sword with Luna, Morgana watched in shock and awe as Shirou bobbed and weaved through the spells she sent forth like how water would slip past most obstacles. A mesmerizing sight for a man his height and build to do with surprising flexibility as he swiftly closed the gap between them like the rushing tide.

Just like how her master defeated her preferred wind tomes.

The pale woman released her spell point blank the second he got close, only for him to kick off the ground and crack stone, similar to his first move when the spar started. And just like before, he tumbled in the air just above her. But rather than a thrust, she instead opted for an upward slash with the sword.

Two blades of darkened wood met moonlit metal and time itself slowed in her perception.

And Morgana realized her defeat the second she saw a glint of white from his mouth, his teeth revealed from a grin that resembled her old teacher.

The empowered sword began to cleave through the thin wood, but as soon as it reached half of the broad material, familiar azure lines quickly formed all over his weapons. What felt like a hot knife through butter became the opposite as her swing was stopped cold, her blade stuck in the wood.

With his combined weight and strength, Shirou easily wrenched it out of her taxed grip as he got past her. Through her periphery, she saw him throw his blades and hers far away as she turned with her tome open.

But that same tome was slapped away by his metal arm faster than the former royal could unleash another point-blank wind spell, much less attempt to use Galeforce again when that same hand lashed out like a desert viper and caught her arm in a vice grip that discouraged her from making any movement.

Steel sang in the air as the white-streaked redhead drew his sheathed sword. "Yield." He stated as he placed its blunted edge on her neck.

For her part, she first turned her eyes to their audience. Sharur was blinking owlishly with his beak wide open while her daughter was in a somewhat similar state, the only difference being that her eyes asked for her to yield and end this. Then she brought her gaze back to her opponent and saw that he was as he was before, if in a bit of a confused daze. Finally, the odd feeling that she was facing a mirror of her master, despite the clear difference, was now gone.

Morgana let loose a relieved sigh as she closed her eyes. This wasn't the spar that she had expected, but she still got results that she wanted in the end. "Very well, I yield Shirou." She answered with a nod as she opened her eyes to meet his mismatched ones.

The tight grip on her arm and the blade on her neck was immediately removed as Shirou stepped back to put the practice sword away. "I'm sorry…for getting carried away." He said immediately afterwards, the worry palpable from his tone.

"Oh, it's fine. It was…fun." The pale woman said as her lips curled to a smile. Despite her defeat, her heart was at ease as she remembered the time, she and her son had spent with the first person who helped her despite his ways as a wanderer. "I haven't seen my sword instructor in a long time. It was a bit of a shock at the start but the fight was a nice refresher. At least I know what to work on for myself."

"I see. Glad to know that I helped you." The Champion of Naga replied with a smile of his own.

"Alright then." She clapped her hands together. "Now that's done, let's clean up here and get going. I've worked up quite a sweat and I reckon that's enough excitement today."

At that note, he gave her an eager nod. "I'll go and get your sword." He said as he turned around and began to head for the place where he threw their weapons.

Morgana dropped her hands with a wince, shaking them a bit as the pain flared up again, now from both of them this time. "Ouch, that was a bad move." She was now certain that they were bruised underneath the gauntlets. Ignoring the stinging pain, she went to retrieve her wind tome and made her way to the tree where her daughter and friend awaited her, thoughts swirling within her mind.

 _I wonder what allowed him to learn it so quickly. The 'two heavens as one' form of Old Do'raku takes years to learn and use effectively so for him to suddenly execute it, if a bit messy since the battle would have been over at the first exchange, is quite a mystery._ The former royal blinked at the last word. _Mystery huh? A spell then._

She combed her mind for the details before the second bout happened and remembered two things. His invocation, as well as his razor-sharp focus on her weapons. _Oh my, I'm certain that the spell which gave him the edge was the one he did earlier when I was preoccupied. Quite sneaky of him, but nonetheless, I approve of the pragmatism. After all, one must never interrupt their enemy when they are making a mistake._

And she certainly did make a mistake. _Perhaps I should have brought an Arcwind tome instead. A bit of an overkill for a spar though, besides my daughter would never allow me to use that._

Shaking her head, Morgana stopped before Robin to kneel down and talk with her…but not before she closed Sharur's still open beak. "You might catch flies inside there, old friend."

"WARK. WARK." The Griffon snapped.

"Sharur, no. We do not speak that language here." The pale woman shot back teasingly.

Her mount bristled but she ignored the reaction in favor of her daughter who waited for her to speak. They both knew that he wouldn't do anything. Not when he actually liked to take on challenges that did not involve arrows or wind spells. "Well, he passed my test. That means I can truly trust that he'll protect you now."

"I know that mother." She replied as she twiddled her thumbs together, her purple eyes downcast. "He's really shown himself to be reliable and kind…even if I don't deserve it."

Morgana barely stopped herself from flinching as if she been doused with ice cold water. The last part painfully reminded her yet again of the steps needed to be taken for her daughter's recovery. Despite this, what she felt about her hardship must have shown on her face. Before she could give her an answer, Robin quickly continued to speak. "But I know that you will still keep testing him."

"Of course, I will Robin." The former royal managed to say after a moment of silence. If her daughter wanted to change the subject, then she would allow it. But she knew that her all of fears must be faced eventually to heal the scars in her mind and heart. "I feel that there are quite a few things that he sorely needs to learn."

"Learn?" The twin-tailed albino asked curiously with her head tilted. "Learn things like what mother?"

"Now that we know he's skilled even for an amnesiac in the ways of fighting, housekeeping, and making divine dishes…" She said the last part a bit louder as she heard the sound of footsteps getting closer behind her. Maybe its source would get a hint and help her out, even at his expense. "Does he actually know how to read and write our languages?"

Her daughter blinked owlishly. "Oh. That's actually a good point."

"Don't I get any say in this?" The subject of their conversation answered as he knelt beside her, her old practice sword in one hand and his reformed bow in the other, a sight that made the noble creature nearby take a few steps back.

"No, I don't believe so." Morgana answered with a grin as she took the blade that had been in her possession since her time with her old teacher as well as the bow in his hand. "I won't accept nothing more than the best from you for my daughter's sake. So, shall we go then?" She said as Shirou and Robin nodded.

With both the weapons in her hand, it was obvious that the duty to place Robin on Sharur's back would fall upon Shirou, a fact that made the former stunned and the latter blink before he did the unspoken command.

The mother certainly did not miss the hint of red on their faces. _Oh my…perhaps I can give another test for another time._ She thought as they all began their journey back to her pit house _. I wonder, where would this development would lead to?_

For that only time would tell. And there was plenty of time in the world. Time to heal the fresh wounds and learn of possibilities. A hope that she would ensure that she'd keep alive.

* * *

**Kintsugi no Fusei: Opening Gurenge by LISA.**

_The scene opens up in black and white as the focus are two bloodstained shadowed people seemingly leaning on each other though they were blocked off by a thin line. Before it suddenly transitioned to those two standing firmly as they rushed through the desert with their faces finally revealed to be Shirou and Robin as the scene froze on them._

Tsuyoku nareru riyuu wo shitta. Boku wo tsurete susume!

(I've found the reason why I am able to become strong. Take me along as you advance!)

_The instrumentals played out as the title card appeared in blood red with black outlines as the symbol of a sword and dragon crossed each other to reveal the title._

_**Kintsugi no Fusei** _

_It changes to Robin crying on the floor chained up in a dark and empty cell as she slowly looked up to reveal her purple and red eyes._

Dorodarake no soumatou ni you.

(I grow drunk from my life muddily flashing before my eyes.)

_Then it flashes to a bloodstained Shirou with blades coming out of his entire body as he gritted his teeth in defiance._

Kowabaru kokoro furueru te wa tsukamitai mono ga aru.

(And my heart tenses up. My trembling hands have something they want to grasp.)

_It then showed two very different images of when Robin and Shirou were happy. Robin was surrounded by friends happily talking, whereas Shirou was happy eating dinner with his close ones before the image shattered._

Sore dake sa.

(That's all.)

_Then the scene shifted to Robin and Shirou studying under Morgana as she calmly held out a book and talked calmly before the two as Shirou had been studying his book with narrowed eyes of concentration. Whereas Robin was having an easier time and leaned over and helped explain something to Shirou as he nodded as he finally understood it as Morgana had a small smile on her face now._

Yoru no nioi ni. [I'll spend the night.]

(Even if the smell of the night. [I'll spend the night.])

_Then it shifted into a combat practice as Robin struggled to hold her own against Shirou and got knocked to the ground by him as Morgana watched over the two train as Shirou held out his hand and Robin grabbed it._

Sora nirande mo. [Staring into the Sky.]

(Makes me glare at the Sky [Staring into the Sky])

_Then the scene shifted to show a portrait of Morgana holding her book followed by four empty portraits, all seemingly making an action or pose of sorts._

Kawatte ikeru no wa jibun jishin dake sore dake sa.

(All I can change is myself, that's all.)

_Then the scene turned to black and white as it showed Robin and Shirou in their past clothes separated by a thin black line, facing away from each other. Only for them to slowly turn around as their clothes change and color returned as the two face each other in their new and current appearance as the line that separated them was now gone._

Tsuyoku nareru riyuu wo shitta.

(I've found the reason why I am able to become strong.)

_Soon it turned into a dark room with shadowed beings kneeling in servitude to a cloaked being who seemingly turn up their head as their eyes glowed red with malice and power. As it then shifted to Robin who turned her head upwards with her eyes shining with determination as behind her was Shirou whose eyes also shined with determination._

Boku wo tsurete susume!

(Take me along as you advance!)

_Then it shifted into Robin who was holding out a book as it glowed with power as she faced off a group of enemies before her as she thrusted out her other hand as it glowed with magic and blasted off flames to sear her enemies._

Dou shitatte kesenai yume mo tomarenai imam o.

(I just have to, if my unreasonable dreams and the unstopping present.)

_Then it shifted as Shirou held out his black and white swords confronting armed enemies with his blades before he cut through them as his eyes seemingly revealed a static of an incomplete wasteland of sorts._

Dareka no tame ni tsukyoko nareru nara.

(Will be able to become stronger for someone else's sake.)

_Then it shifted to Naga in her own dimension, with tears flowing on her face as she observed something in the light in her hands. And at the same time instantly became an image of a man similar in appearance to Robin who turned around facing the screen as besides him were shadowed people by his side with only their eyes visible._

Arigatou, kanashimi yo

(Then Sadness, I offer you my thanks.)

_Then the scene turned to Shirou, Robin, and Morgana each holding out their weapons as they were surrounded by enemies. Then the shadowed portraits appeared with one being a shadowed man holding a large sword swinging forward, another being a shadowed woman holding a book firing off dark energy, then a large shadowed man holding an axe, and then the last one being a thin shadowed man with a pointed hat holding a book firing a lightning spell._

Sekai ni uchinomesarete makeru imi wo shitta.

(I was beaten down by the world and learnt what it meant to lose.)

_Then it became Shirou and Robin as Shirou twirled his blades as Robin glowed with power as she fired off a magic spell at an unknown shadowed enemy who seem to recoil as Shirou rushed afterwards and made a deep slash through whatever was their enemy in half as it vanished. Before it turned to the two slowly staring at the moon together with their calloused right hands reaching together as the music slowly ends as they turned around instantly with the moment freezing on their weary faces._

Guren no hana yo sakihokore unmei wo terashite.

(Lotus Flowers, bloom like crazy, illuminate fate.)

* * *

**In another place, another time…**

Two ethereal figures watched from the distance beyond the flow of time. One stood strong as the other one knelt weakly. The former held power and knowledge in her hands while the latter stroked lifeless strands of her verdant hair. A stark contrast for these two identical beings.

"I see why you've chosen the Sword as a champion." The strong one spoke as she gazed upon the other. "Worry not, for the hope you've given my timeline, I will do what I must to ensure that your sacrifice will be not in vain."

"See to it that you would not fail as I or the other had, for I have hope that you will not repeat the mistakes that were made." The weak one replied as she continued her ministrations on that whom she had lost. "Thank you for this one kindness you have granted me. There is however, only one last advice I can impart upon you…Naga."

"What is it then…Naga?" Naga asked in return as she waited for her counterpart to speak, she who still cried tears for the daughter she lost. Around them, the timeline of her counterpart was approaching its end. Barren, devoid of life and with it, hope that it could ever recover. Already, its reality was ceasing, pruned from the other timelines.

This Naga who had sent the Sword on his mission to save an individual rather than confront the source. One might think it was illogical but it was ultimately the better choice. For they had seen that the timeline affected by the anomaly was already on its way to damnation, it was beyond salvation.

"She may be the Heir, _our_ Voice…" The dying divine dragon began as she turned her eyes to meet hers. "But Gotoh was right. Tiki deserves more than this. Promise me you will remember that when you return to yours."

The divine dragon king looked at her counterpart's daughter, or what remained of her after she was desecrated by the Fell Dragon. Her body was beyond repair, the terror now forever frozen on the eyes of her barely intact head.

She was aware of her many failings as a mother, she was the same as every Naga in every timeline. For at one point, she was willing to eliminate her own daughter should she ever degenerate for the sake of mankind and had to be convinced by the White Sage to spare her and send her on deep sleeps instead. She knew all that already.

But seeing Tiki like this and knowing the eventual fate of the one in the anomaly afflicted timeline as she flew in to save Robin's allies…

_My daughter, I do not wish for you to suffer._

"I…promise that I will." Naga eventually managed to say as the gate to her timeline opened behind her. "Farewell Naga." And with that said she returned to her own timeline.

Left behind, the Naga who had made Shirou her champion turned her gaze back on her daughter, the one lie she told to the redhead. "Tiki, forgive me my daughter." Gently, she kissed her daughter's forehead as she closed her eyes to grant her peace.

And with it, reality ceased.

* * *

**Story Corner**

"Greetings, I'm Will S. Lavi." A young man clad from head to toe in dark clothes and rimmed glasses spoke.

"And RedRat8." Said a giant red rat with the number eight tattooed on him.

"And we proudly present, the Story Corner!" Both said ecstatically.

"Now then, I imagine that some of you are curious as to what the Story Corner is." Will S. Lavi spoke up.

"And that will be explained here, as you see the Story Corner is going to be a recurring Omake of sorts in which we, the Writer and Beta talk and discuss some features or events like this Story Corner we're doing." RedRat8 explained.

"And as you can imagine it can range from giving you guys supplementary info." Will S. Lavi explained further.

"Random scenes that we think are hilarious." RedRat8 jumped in.

"Or just talking about random stuff that happened in the story thus far." Will S. Lavi finished.

"So, we hope you guys enjoy this." RedRat8 said.

"Yes, and to give you the first bit of background info for this story, it's important to know that there are multiple timelines going around much like the story I got inspiration from. So, don't be surprised if some characters act drastically different from their other timeline counterparts." Will S Lavi explained.

"Ah Time Travel, the biggest annoyances and plot devices in media." RedRat8 nodded. "You never know what can and will go wrong with them, or know how some people take certain actions in one timeline but they don't in a different one." RedRat8 noted as Will S Lavi nodded.

"You may get Multiverse Theory in Effect, or Timelines drastically changing as a result of those changes, or Time itself pushing back, or you're effectively creating a new timeline that you can no longer change." RedRat8 pointed out.

"Exactly. We hope you all like that bit, so until then, see you all next time!" Both Will S. Lavi and RedRat8 nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRL stuff really kept piling on me to delay this chapter but it is finally here.
> 
> The opening was written by my beta reader. I wrote an outro but I'll save it for later.
> 
> Do tell me what you think of the chapter, peace out.
> 
> Edits (Saturday, February 27, 2020) - I decided to change some things in the latter portion of Shirou's part to better fit what he should be capable of. I also did some minor changes in Robin's part.


	10. Paralogue 3: Break the Chains

**Disclaimer: I really do not own Fate/ stay night and Fire Emblem: Awakening.**

**Beta Reader: RedRat8**

* * *

**Kintsugi no Fusei**

**Book 1: On Fields of Fate**

**Paralogue 3: Break the Chains**

* * *

**In another place, another time…**

Rain fell heavily from the dark clouds above as the skies trembled with fury. Heavy were these drops of water and weighed down all caught in its wake, be they peasant, noble, human, or beast. However, this rain could not clear the crimson splattered on the castle grounds as bodies were felled one after the other in a chaotic melee of people who were once allies, family. Neither did the cold damper the fire in the eyes of a young woman as she and her flying mount evaded projectiles that sought to end her flight.

Numerous spells and arrows flew through the air but found no purchase on the elusive target. This visibly frustrated the attackers with their failure, as the rain had made them quite miserable already as the wetness and cold clung to them. However, that emotion was quickly replaced with confused horror as they saw that same elusive target do something unprecedented.

Instead of backing away like she had done many times before to go harass a different battlement and send them on a wild goose chase, the rider and her flying mount surged upon them with a fierce look and an even fiercer offense. An offense that now whistled through the air as it was thrown, the sharp head of a javelin visible for but a moment with a flash of lightning. The javelin easily pierced through layers of cloth before it sunk into the vulnerable shoulder of a flabbergasted mage.

"Wha–AGH!"

"I'm sorry! Please get out of my way!"

Hooves clacked onto the wet stone, wings still spread for drag to prevent further slippage and to smack anyone unfortunate enough to be standing. Though it looked almost fragile, the feathery limbs were deceptively strong to support its flight and sent those who hadn't dodged careening on the floor, out of breath as they clutched at their chest in pain.

"Come." With her hand still outstretched from the throw, Sumia did a pulling motion as she called upon her magic. The intricate floral patterns on her gauntlet glowed brightly before the javelin left the mage's prone body with a sound that made her wince. She wasn't dead but she would need medical attention soon. Not a moment later, it soared through the air where she caught it in her grip.

Weapon back in her possession, the Falcon Knight quickly flicked her mount's reins as she saw the unharmed regain their wits. The act prompted Belfire to fold his wings and gallop before they could move. She gripped the javelin tightly as they went out of the battlements and onto the walkway, though not before she swung the weapon once at the nearest enemy. It didn't even hit the mercenary, but it did deter his pursuit.

_I have to go there now._ It wouldn't be long before the soldiers wizened up and made a united effort to defeat her, less if the other riders in Ylisstol got involved. She may have spilled blood earlier…but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stomach it if she had to face what remained of her comrades from the Pegasus Knight Squadron in battle.

_Could it have been possible for a better solution without the need for bloodshed?_ That question had plagued Sumia ever since she began her divertive ploy, when the reality of the situation had truly sunk into her incensed mind, now given clarity by the cold rain and with each javelin thrown at Ylisse's clueless soldiers.

Her friend, Robin, was unjustly killed by the person she once admired, Chrom, after a long period of imprisonment. Robin's daughter with Chrom, the baby Lucina, was announced next to be slain. Her friends were out there in combat against the other Shepherds to stop the execution and give them time to escape with her. She was going against Ylisse.

_Naga, help us save her._

"Belfire, circle around and head for the towers." With that whispered, another flick of the reins and a gentle nudge of her left foot signaled her loyal mount to fly once more. He did so without complaint immediately, yet she could now see that the effort of doing so had begun to strain him. Each movement from his limbs, both feathered and hooved, had become slower than before and his breath more erratic. The Pegasus would soon reach his limit and she could only hope that they'd be able to reach their objective before then.

As they flew though, she saw two figures on another pegasus in flight. One of them a woman with distinct pale pink hair and behind her a man with borderline sky blue hair, Olivia and Virion. They looked more tired than she was right now but their pegasus looked fresh. _That's g_ _ood. We can work together._

"Sumia watch out!" With the loud crackles of thunder and the harsh rainfall, the Falcon Knight heard the warning a bit too late before an arrow nicked her cheek and sliced off locks of her wet hair. A pained yelp escaped her lips, an act that worsened it as blood flowed down her wounded cheek.

Alarmed, Belfire let out a worried neigh at her distress. The danger was still there, however, a danger that came immediately as a whistle of arrows faster than the normal rattled at her instincts. She held on tighter despite the urge to put pressure on her wound, honed from their years together in combat, that act drove the winged equine to dive and bank to avoid more of the projectiles.

The Pegasus succeeded as they were still airborne, but his growing exhaustion took its toll as several grazed them both this time. Fabric torn and red lines carved on their exposed flesh, only the armor they had equipped and no small amount of luck had saved them from the worst.

"Sumia go! Get to Gaius and Little Light! We'll handle them!" They didn't even wait for her response; she knew they couldn't. With a heavy heart, she could only watch as her friends' mount flew faster to reach their enemies. They had to succeed before the next volley could come.

Belfire continued to push himself until they reached the next battlement and free to have a reprieve from his flight there. The fact that it was conspicuously without guards made it all the easier but suspicion still built up inside her. While she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and she had just escaped a harrowing experience, this was too easy.

Sumia dismounted from her mount to help his recovery and to investigate the surroundings. Unnatural silence greeted her, even with the rain and the thunder still present. Based on all that had happened so far, she could think of at least three possible reasons for why this area was deserted.

Her plan had worked and the guards had run themselves ragged trying to intercept her. A nice possibility for sure but a rather unlikely one. The Ylissean militia now was misguided, new blood, or perhaps both but she liked to believe they weren't stupid enough

The next likely possibility was that the guards had wizened up and decided to lay a trap for her, hidden just nearby to ambush her. That or they were reassigned to the courtyard to help subdue the "rebellious" Shepherds. Either way, both had horrifying consequences.

But the third reason, could be that, the guards were dead already before they even got there as a strong possibility. She suspected that to be the case as she saw trails of blood that were not her own on the stone bricks. In fact, most of the crimson liquid led to a few crates stacked nearby and visibly pooled there, with the implication that the bodies were stacked there.

_Hold on. That's clearly a guard's hand peeking out._ Sumia thought as she spotted the tip of a gauntleted hand as she got closer. An obvious lure for someone to investigate, a trap that lied in wait. And it's one that she needed to spring.

The Falcon Knight lowered her center of gravity as she adopted a wider approach with her legs. The stance was mostly to prevent her usual clumsiness from kicking in with the spilled blood serving as a hazard. Afterward, she held her javelin closer to her. Right hand at where she usually held it for thrusts and the left near the blade. This way, its length wouldn't hamper her and if need be, she could block with the shaft and press her opponent against the crates.

_Alright, let's see who it is._ A harsh wind blew then and she suppressed a wince as she felt prickles of pain wrack her body, reminded her of her current wounds which still bled. They weren't life-threatening but, she had a feeling that they wouldn't be the last today. And the chill of the rain, something that she could no longer ignore, didn't do her any favors either. _Hopefully, there's a tonic or staff nearby that I can use after._ With that last thought, Sumia carefully walked towards the trap, the sound of her footsteps muted by rainfall and thunder.

Her cautious strides drew her closer to the crates as each second passed, her own heartbeats were louder than almost anything else, and her knuckles white from the tight grip she had on her weapon. Finally, she only needed to get past the corner to confront whoever was behind this.

The Falcon Knight lunged forth immediately as a bolt of lightning lit up the surroundings. From the glare, she saw a being clad in a cloak over the dead bodies. Startled, a long blade jagged like lightning swung for her head from the cloaked figure. It hit the wooden haft as she raised to block, but alarm flooded her mind all the same as she realized what the weapon was. _Fuck! It's a Levin Blade!_

"AHHH!" An agonized scream left Sumia's throat as the sword released a pulse of lightning and ran its course over her, the pains she felt further enhanced by the armor she wore and the wetness that enveloped her. When it ended a moment later, she lost her grip on her weapon and fell on the bloody bricks like an abandoned sack, unable to control her body as spasms prevented her.

"Oh shit! Sumia! I am so sorry! I thought it was someone else!" She heard the figure shout with a somehow familiar feminine voice while she struggled to breathe. Blood splashed as the figure dropped down beside her and discarded her weapon. In its place, she took out a Mend Staff from her dark red cloak, the light-colored length of twisted wood topped with a green gem that now shined with healing magic that washed over her. "Don't you worry! This one's free of charge."

"Wait…Anna?" The brunette asked as the spasms ceased. The question prompted the person in question to remove her hood and reveal wavy red locks tied in a ponytail. Her red eyes apologetic and her grin uneasy, she simply nodded and returned her focus on healing. The agony ended, replaced by a soothing feeling as she felt all her wounds knit. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard something was stirring here in the capital so Panne and I went to investigate." The Trickster stopped the treatment and placed the staff back underneath her cloak. Then, she retrieved her sword and placed it back on her waist before she grabbed her javelin for her and helped her stand up again. "I know there's been some news but I didn't realize how bad it's gotten here. I even had to call in some favors just to get us inside with the increased security in the city and then the castle itself."

"I see, but where's Panne right now? And would you mind explaining this?" Sumia gestured to the dead soldiers nearby as Anna gained a somewhat bittersweet look on her face.

"Funny you say that. One second Panne and I were sneaking in here, the next thing I knew was that she told me something's wrong and she immediately transformed. That gave us away so we had to…improvise." Anna replied with a wince. "Then she went on ahead and left me here. I couldn't leave this place either since this was supposed to be our exit so I decided to make a trap. You're the only one who got caught in it though so uhh, sorry?"

Despite the sigh that left her lips at the reminder of what had happened earlier, the Falcon Knight gave her ally a smile. "I forgive you, Anna. I'm glad to see you after so long."

"Same on my end, wish it could have been under better circumstances though." Their smiles turned to frowns a second later, the reality of the situation sunk in their minds once more. "What's really going on Sumia?" Anna asked worryingly.

Sumia felt her stomach sink as she dreaded to say it out loud, part of her still unwilling to believe how things had gone from bad to the worst scenario possible, but such was the nature of a horrible truth. "Robin…Chrom, he…Anna he killed her."

She watched Anna blanched at the revelation but she had more to say. "Her daughter, _her_ Lucina, is next. She's just a baby and she's going to be _murdered just because she has her blood_!"

The last words came out as a shout, which had probably alerted someone nearby and gave away their presence, but she couldn't help it anymore. All the anger that she had repressed in her heart, at the others and herself burned away at her. All that she did and didn't do to keep a false sense of peace and hope. It was too hard, too torturous for her to keep it in, any longer. "The Shepherds are fighting against each other now. We had to fight because we didn't fight for Robin when it mattered."

"But we _can_ save the one person left that matters to her." The Falcon Knight placed her free hand on Anna and looked at her straight in the eye, her tears mixing with the rain as she begged. " _Please_ , help us save her Little Light."

Just as the merchant was about to reply though, a loud wail from within the nearby watchtower interrupted them, accompanied by the sounds of rapid footsteps that now ascend it.

"WAGH!"

"What the–URK!"

"RETURN THE PRINCESS NOW THIEF!"

"NEVER! YOUR EXALT KILLED MY FRIEND! YOUR QUEEN! I WON'T HAVE HER DAUGHTER DIE TOO!"

"LIES!"

"Sumia, take this." The brunette yelped as the redhead immediately took out the staff and pressed it to her chest. "Heal your Pegasus, I'll go cover Gaius. Then, you guys get out of here, capisce?"

"Anna, you…" Sumia began, only for said person to give her a wink and smirk.

"What are you waiting for? The Bill? Well, get the Princess to safety for starters." Anna declared as she took out her Levin Blade once more. "Let's discuss the rest of the payment once you're all out of danger, hm?"

"…thank you, Anna." With a determined nod, the Falcon Knight went back to Belfire and began to heal his wounds. As she did so, she bit her lip as her tears mixed with the rain once more. Ice filled her heart, for she knew what those words really meant. Her torment had yet to end.

The watchtower door to the end of the battlement opened with a flash of gold and out came Gaius, rips in his cloak and with light wounds that continued to bleed. Still, he looked like a man on a mission with the crying baby held securely in his arms. It was Lucina. Their Lucina, not that… _Thing_ that called herself Lucina.

The thief met her eyes and he ran for her, slower than he would have, had he been unencumbered but that didn't mean he had no surprises left. She saw a sphere drop from behind him that let loose a thick cloud of smoke and the first of his pursuers coughed profusely as they arrived. It wouldn't last, not with the rain, but it worked.

Once Belfire was fully healed, Sumia went back up her mount and prepared herself for the flight. She strapped the Mend staff onto her saddle and after a moment of deliberation threw her javelin into the thinning cloud of smoke. It was a direct hit to one of the soldiers and that was one less for her friend to fight.

Out of the corner of her right eye, Anna charged. As the two redheads got closer, she saw his eyes widen as the smiling trickster went past him. A second passed and the look she gave him had his expression morph into a frustrated scowl. He had also realized what this likely meant, for Anna alone would stall the soldiers.

Gaius arrived and dropped the battered buckler he had on and gave Lucina to her to free his arms for climbing behind her. Now seated, he snaked his arms around her waist to help her hold the blue-haired baby and Belfire's bridle. "Let's go Sumia."

The first strike of lighting from the Levin Blade heralded their ascent as they left the secret seller behind. Another burst flashed behind them and the roar of thunder hid the sobs that escaped her lips and that of Lucina.

* * *

"Stand still you damn traitor!"

_Brother, 'twas this what you felt that day when Chon'sin and our people were conquered? When the Ylissean forces…when I killed you?_ Say'ri thought as she cut down a soldier whose short axe fell short of hitting her. The past months since Robin's imprisonment had given her plenty to think about what her brother had been through and suffered under. _Yen'fay I've been a fool._

And what a fool she was, for all that she had accused her brother of, she ended up in a different yet similar situation as the former Chon'sin king had. She had been inactive and silent for months when her friend needed her most. Now, the consequences were laid bare.

The clash of metal against flesh or fellow metal continued as the rain worsened with winds now blowing. Allies now enemies fought against each other for reasons beyond those bonds. But for her, they could no longer be called as such, not with the sins they were all guilty of.

_Still_ … _How much longer?_ The Swordmaster found herself wondering as she forced her tired body to continue her faltering defense as she heard rapid footsteps from the front…and more behind.

The last heir of Chon'sin parried another heavy blow from the Parallel Falchion with her Side Edge, an effort that nearly wrenched it out of her grip and brought the weapon closer to its limit. Meanwhile, she used what remained of her broken Killing Edge to tear open the throat of the soldier who tried to take advantage of her blindside, unknowing that she'd caught a glimpse of his advance on the metal. "What?! NO!"

The gurgling man let go of his sword in shock as he fell to his knees and with no hesitation, she immediately threw her broken weapon at her growling opponent and nicked the brow over the eye that bore the Exalt's Brand. "GAH! MY EYE!"

Quickly, the Swordmaster took the dying soldier's discarded iron sword as she retreated to avoid the blind attack from the wounded princess. Now, the clueless soldiers arrived and all they knew was that their Exalt and his time-displaced heir were in danger from their own comrades. Hence, why they did not dare to attack her…yet.

Now that she had bought herself some time to recuperate as the soldiers fussed over the Ylissean Royal, she spared a glance at Stahl and the three Future Shepherds who had come to aid them. The addition of the latter three was welcome against the tide of soldiers that had come. The skills they had inherited from their parents and their own experiences had allowed them to triumph against their comrades Gerome and Kjelle to handle the rank and file. But it wasn't enough. The ongoing rain and the arrival of the soldiers had taken away the opportunity for victory.

They were fighting back against the soldiers, but she'd seen glimpses of their hesitation, and she could not fault them for it. Their opponents weren't the Risen, these were living people. Yes, they had fought the forces of Walhart's Empire and that of the Grimleal, killed their fair share of them. But this was different, it was their own countrymen, comrades, and even kin now.

She worried for Stahl, for as hardy as he was, the maddened strikes of Frederick battered at his weakening defenses. _And I too, no longer have much left in me._

Her entire body was aching, exhausted from her efforts against a descendant of the First Exalt and the increasing number of soldiers, but she had to remain defiant. They didn't know if their comrades had succeeded, perhaps they never would. But until they breathed their last, they would keep on. With that in mind, her weapons glittered with motes of light as Astra embraced the steel when she raised them.

Struggling to breathe evenly as her lungs burned, Say'ri advanced with an unyielding tenacity that all her swordfaire had to offer with the lingering dregs of energy she had left. And as she began her final dance, the cry that had long been shackled by her vow of silence roared over the battlefield. **"FOR ROBIN!"**

The last heir of Chon'sin saw some of the soldiers who had begun their charge at her hesitate. Their eyes were that of bewilderment, deeper in them the stirrings of realization. The rest of those who approached had no such hesitation, blinded by loyalty…and hatred.

Good. She had her targets.

Unknown to her, the others had heard her cry and rallied together as they fought to get out of their respective stalemates. They already knew it was a losing battle, but they would make it the hardest they had ever fought. For the sole reason, that their Cause, was Righteous.

And a large brown beast that wreaked havoc in her mad sprint to reach the battlefield heard her as well.

Empowered iron arced through the air and its edge sliced through a vulnerable wrist with precision and speed. Skin, sinew, muscles, and bones, easily gave way for her. The sword severed the hand that held a steel axe, swung overhead to hit her, from its wielder. And she moved past the enemy before the pain could register in his mind. It was both the right and wrong decision to make.

A glint of metal registered at her periphery and closed in fast. Alarmed, she tried her best to avoid it at the last second. From that blind spot, a true spear carved a bloody line at her side. Despite the injury, her now torn armor fulfilled its duty to protect her from a far worse fate. She decided to respond in kind with the weapon from her homeland as she went in close, too close for the soldier to avoid. The swipe tore his throat open and she went low for the next to attack.

The blade aimed for where her head was missed entirely, though that was because her opponent had used a thrust rather than a slash. Say'ri decided to teach her a lesson as she swept low and slapped the new blood's shins with her longer weapon to trip her. It worked. She fell face first with a startled cry that was quickly muffled by the ground as her face smacked on it hard before she slumped, unconscious. It would soon be joined by the cacophony of agonized screams and gurgling death throes left behind her wake.

Blood flowed through the courtyard and mixed with the heavy rain as she swung her blades repeatedly. She defeated each and every one that stood in her way as their bodies fell screaming, unconscious, or lifeless. It was necessary, but she wasn't heartless. Those who looked utterly confused, hesitant, and lost as to why this all happened, those she spared.

Inevitably though, her body did tire more for everyone she fought and that was something which she paid for.

THUNK.

An arrow sunk into her right shoulder while another grazed her left thigh. The rest of the arrows missed her by inches but the shock nearly made her drop the iron sword she used. The second of delay foiled her attempt to parry an axe and tore off her Sode when she barely dodged it. Any later and she would have lost her entire arm.

Teeth gritted; she smashed her side edge's hilt at the axe-user's face to daze him. Afterwards, she stabbed him in the throat and used his body as a shield when she heard another volley of arrows flew through the air. Three of them penetrated the man's torso and two of them gave her glancing blows. He fell to the ground dead and she forced herself to raise her arms again after she removed the arrow.

The Swordmaster's sharp gray eyes met the bloodshot blue eyes of the Princess and furious glares were exchanged between them. And for a second there, she thought she'd seen something leak into those orbs. Tinges of red, purple, and pitch black accompanied with veins. But when she blinked, they were gone. _What in Naga's name?_

"KILL HER NOW!" Lucina screamed, her bloodied face twisted in madness as she rose to her feet, Parallel Falchion raised. It was a frightening sight to behold, more so for the soldiers with doubts that had festered in their hearts. Alas, she was the future of Ylisse, thus they obeyed.

**"ROBIN WILL BE AVENGED!"** Not to be disheartened, Say'ri let her vow, her conviction, be heard by all those present as she continued her advance. Lightning lit up the surroundings and with it she saw the glare of her opponents' weapons. There was no escape. Her path was laid down for her as thunder roared.

Her expression grim as the soldiers tensed, it then became perplexed when she heard heavy but swift footsteps that cracked the stones on the wet ground. In a moment, her closest would-be opponents and the princess herself were knocked down and pinned under the weight of a massive hare-like beast clad in a purple outfit over her brown fur. It was none other than the last of the Taguel, Panne.

The battle lulled at the arrival of the newcomer, confused at her presence. Even Frederick himself gave pause as his deep-seated fear of beasts reared its head and gave Stahl a necessary breather despite being at the General's mercy. But then it clicked to them that she had the Exalt's heir beneath her and when they tried to move, the Taguel glared and pressed a forelimb at the royal's head.

The message was clear. If any of them even dared to move, Lucina would die.

Then, she looked at her expectedly with her curious but tense red eyes, the unspoken question all but palpable in them. The very same question that she saw in some of the soldiers' eyes. _Why were they fighting each other?_

And at this very moment, the last heir of Chon'sin realized this was the chance she needed. The people were clueless of the cause and thus she would tell them. Magical energy gathered in her lungs and throat once more before her voice boomed. **"People of Ylisse, heed my words!"**

"No…no! Quick! Stop her now!"

Say'ri ignored Lucina's hasty command from underneath Panne, all of her focus spent on what she had to say as her stolen iron sword dropped on the ground, her right arm now numb and unresponsive. "Your former queen, who was wrongfully accused and imprisoned, Robin–!"

SHNK!

The Swordmaster couldn't reveal the truth as she saw blood splatter before her. Not even Panne could react fast enough to what had just happened. Silenced by the pain that originated from her back and bloomed on her chest, a glowing sacred blade could be found impaled there, now stained by her own life essence.

"SAY'RI!" Stahl yelled in horror.

"LADY SAY'RI!" The three Future who sided with their cause called out together.

Say'ri coughed a glob of blood and her side edge clattered on the stone bricks as she lost her strength. The blade was withdrawn and the force caused her to stumble forward. Vision blurred but determined, she turned her body as best as she could to catch a glimpse of its wielder, though she already knew who it was. The short blue hair and the Exalted Brand on his shoulder all but confirmed it. "Chrom…"

She couldn't see his eyes, covered as it was by his shadowed face, but yet again she noticed flashes of color within them as he raised the Falchion. A malevolent blood red and a black so pitch, it was almost like she stared at an abyss. An abyss that stared back and took all the strength out of her as she fell to her knees.

' _Tis the end. Yen'fay, will I see you on the other side brother?_ The Chon'sin princess thought wryly. Perhaps she would reunite with him in hell, she was guilty of inaction and silence after all. Her only redemption was the time she bought for her comrades. _Forgive me Robin. I pray that they had succeeded in saving your Little Light._

**KRAKA-THOOM**

As she awaited her fate, a massive bolt of lightning smashed between her and the Exalt. The impact tore the ground asunder and released a shockwave that sent Panne, Lucina, Chrom, and the soldiers flying. All but her were thrown away by the blast, even though she should've been.

Blinded, deafened, and nearly all sensation lost, it was seconds later that Say'ri felt two arms encircle her battered frame and pull her in for an embrace. The body felt familiar and so was the voice that spoke. "Say'ri, I– I'm here…you can rest now."

_That voice…ah. Lady Tiki._ Despite herself, the Last Princess of Chon'sin smiled as her eyes dimmed and she felt her body slump on the Manakete's. Had things been different, she would have shown proper respect like she usually did. However, she could no longer speak. Her body didn't obey her.

But was it so bad? The Voice of Naga's body was warm while hers grew colder. It was like the blanket that Yen'fay used to tuck her in. Maybe, she could be a good friend for the last time and listen to her now. _Rest, rest would be good, Tiki._

Say'ri accepted her friend's request and she breathed no more.

* * *

Silence rained over the battlefield and none dared to move. The thunderous and violent arrival of the Voice of Naga had effectively ceased the hostilities. Though for how long it would last, none of them knew. For though her face looked serene, her eyes told a different story as her power blazed like a bonfire.

"May you find peace in the afterlife…my friend." Tiki prayed as she closed Say'ri's lifeless gray eyes. She could not bear to look at them any longer. While her face did look peaceful, like she had just fallen asleep, the sight of the bloodstains and the wounds she had sustained enforced a simple fact. This rest was an eternal one. And the hole in her friend's bosom shattered her heart.

Tears gathered in her green eyes, tears that she only wished she could let flow freely. However, she knew she couldn't. Although her chest ached and simmered once more at yet another loss, she suffered…her duty still beckoned. Only when it was done, only then could she be free. _But at what cost?_ She thought.

The Manakete carried the Swordmaster in her arms as she stood up and took great care as she did so. She gazed all around her and observed all who were gathered there. The surviving Shepherds, soldiers, and servants all had their eyes on her as they waited with baited breath. The former in particular, it was them she found wanting…but what she had to say was not for them alone.

Her divine power flared as she exhaled the breath she'd been holding and the ethereal blue flames that was their form erupted high like a pillar towards the heavens. It rose, higher than the castle and its towers, until it reached the thundering clouds. And then, it washed over the masses from where she stood.

Screams filled the air, fear and horror heard aplenty as it consumed them. Thoughts of why the daughter of the one they worshipped were now immolating them projected. It lasted as such for seconds before it was replaced with utter confusion as it dissipated and revealed that they were unharmed. Of course, it was never her intention for them to be harmed. All of them were unscathed, save for the few people they hadn't expected.

Stahl, Panne, Severa, Owain, and Inigo now stood behind her in a circle of flames that deterred the soldiers from interfering with the rupture her arrival had created at its center. The now former Shepherds were left untouched by the azure flames but their wounds had stopped bleeding, partially mended by the binding aspect of Aether. The same could not be said for the Shepherds a short distance before her.

On the other side of the fissure, Vaike, Sully, Frederick, Kjelle, and Gerome were all that remained of the Shepherds aside from the two Exalts. Though their wounds had also stopped bleeding, they found no comfort. Instead, the fires still burned around them and bound them on their knees. It did not burn their skin or flesh but it may as well have for Chrom and Lucina as they writhed in pain. Now, their Brands flickered like feeble torches at risk of being blown out.

"Lady Tiki, what are you doing here? And what is all this for?" Inigo asked before she heard an elbow strike his side and made him grunt in pain. That she knew was likely the work of Severa. Hastily, he spoke again and added, "Not that, I'm complaining or anything."

"Lady Tiki, what is the meaning of this?! Why are we bound and not they?!" Frederick asked angrily as he struggled to get out of his bonds. The fury and indignation were palpable in his eyes as he heaved with all his might. He was unsuccessful, unable to break free, yet he continued to rage.

The General of Ylisse looked less like the dignified yet stern steward that he was and more like a rabid dog leashed. To think that this was what he was reduced into. A pitiful sight.

_It is time._ Tiki thought as she looked at the core of fire that illuminated the clouds above Ylisstol. A sigh left her lips before she turned to Stahl. "Will you hold her for me?

"On my, honor. Do what you must Lady Tiki." The Green Knight replied as he took Say'ri from her arms. She took one last look at her fallen friend before she buried the pain and returned to her prior position.

The Manakete focused on her connection to the faux sun she created and shaped like a potter with clay. She molded the divine energy with care until it responded to her will. Immediately, it made an image of her likeness, large enough that none in the capitol could ignore her. With that done, magic gathered in her lungs and throat next before she opened her dainty mouth. **"People of Ylisse, heed my call."**

Her gentle voice rumbled beyond the ruptured and blood-stained courtyard that had been a recent battlefield, for she spoke not only to the castle's inhabitants. No, she addressed the children of Ylisse. Young and old, healthy or sick, noble or commoner, those distinctions mattered not. For all of them heard her and they would listen as they gawked at her.

**"I am Tiki. The Voice of Naga and Arbiter of her holy will. And it is her bidding that the truth be revealed and judgement be passed on this day."** The image high above now reflected those in her field of vision, one person specifically. **"Your Exalt, Chrom of House Lowell stands on trial for the imprisonment and murder of your former queen, Robin Daraen. This trial will now commence."**

Shock reverberated throughout the Halidom but it was not the only emotion she perceived. She wasn't naïve to think that it would be the only case. Yes, there was outrage and there was disgust. Uncertainty and denial were there as well. But she also sensed those who approved of what had happened, grateful even for the actions of their Exalt.

The Manakete fought to keep her revulsion from surfacing. Still, disappointed as she was in them, she understood they only heard her words. There would be doubts regardless of her status. Thus, she would lay those doubts to rest now.

A ball of flames flickered to life in between Tiki's hands as she walked towards the rift. Chrom's bloodshot eyes met hers as she approached and she noted the grim recognition in them. He likely realized what her purpose was.

She stopped before the torn ground, the deep darkness within the hole like an abyss that hid secrets. Secrets of pain and that someone had felt for a long time whispered in her ears. Now, it would come to light as the flame fell from her grasp into the void.

It took seconds, seconds longer than she dared to think about of the implications, before it fell through a crack at the very bottom. The image in the heavens reflected the sight of a dark cell now illuminated by her fire. In there were two pairs of bloodstained manacles connected to heavy chains and nothing more. Dried blood decorated the walls and similarly, its floor stained with blood and ashes.

Tiki knew what to expect, yet the gravity of it all nearly made her buckle. _I have to be strong. This has only just begun._

The vision shifted as it went back in time, each scene of the past it held secret that was revealed were like knives that tore her heart with sadistic delight.

_The pain and betrayal that Robin felt was palpable on her face as she was stripped and forced into her prison clothing, her weakened body. It soon turned to hellish agony as the Dimeritium manacles were bound to her limbs. And she screamed, begged for it to stop until her voice grew hoarse and failed, left to struggle alone in the cold and dark cell._

_The former queen's back hit the wall and blemished it with her blood. She only had a moment to breathe before she was pulled in once again by gauntlet clad fists for a punch that shattered her ribs. Bloody, bruised, and broken, she could only accept the wrath unleashed upon her, tears mixed with blood._

_The Tactician slammed her fists weakly on the floor as she laid upon it, words whispered endlessly from her dry mouth. They were names, be they Shepherd or soldiers who'd been under her command. For each name uttered, she recited the cause of their deaths as was described to her, and for every death, she voiced what could have been done to prevent their fate. Yet for all that she said, her eyes remained weeping._

_Finally, Robin Daraen made an effort to rise as Chrom Lowell entered her cell. The chains weighed her down, the energy she exerted exhausting as labored breaths left her lips, but her dim purple eyes did meet his empty blue ones. In his hands was the Exalted Falchion and he gave his words. News of who fell in the final battle, the defeat of Grima…and the purpose of his final visit. The former husband raised his blade, aimed to stab her chest. The embers of love within her eyes faded along with her life as it impaled her and stained the floor with her blood for the last time. Soon, her body began to burn from within as the Aether clashed with her Ignis. Immolated, until all that remained was ashes and her bloodstained manacles._

Tiki let her scrutiny rest upon the guilty party. **"What say you in your defense?"**

"L-lady Tiki, i-it…it was nece-necessary…my father…he did it…to save…the world from Grima." Lucina gasped out as she thrashed, the eye that held her brand remained wide open and bled freely.

"That's right! If she wasn't killed, then the Fell Dragon could return!"

"It was to prevent our bleak future from coming to pass."

"That's all we ever wanted! What's her life compared to countless more?!"

Their tirade continued to fill the air while their Exalt remained silent. Yet the green-haired Manakete shifted her attention to the others, to the people.

The former Shepherds behind her shared the same emotions that many from Ylisstol now had after seeing the true depths of what Robin had suffered through all these months up to her death. Anger, disgust…guilt. There were many more she could perceive but it was now the time for judgement.

**"'Tis true that Robin Daraen was a Plegian. That she was bred and borne a Fellblood. That she was destined to become the host of the Fell Dragon as the Heart of Grima. That is a truth neither I nor my mother denies."** Tiki stated honestly and it disturbed them. Nonetheless, she could see the questions they still had whispered.

**"However, that was beyond her control, just like the events that lead to the theft of the Fire Emblem. What control she did have, that she used to defeat Grima."**

"Th-that's…impossible!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"That can't be! Chrom defeated Grima!"

"Why do you say it was her?!"

**"The Fell Dragon can only be slain by its own power. In her death, Grima's soul approached Robin's and proposed that they become one to prevent the thousand-year slumber as to take vengeance upon all that made her suffer."** She answered before she shook her head. **"But that was not the fate she had chosen."**

The Divine Dragon's Heir felt their perplexed gazes upon her, their surprise at the revelation tangible. Her ears did hear Stahl's murmur, the relief in his soft voice nearly made her smile. "Heh, tipped the scales again, did you Robin?"

it was only for the briefest of moments, for the pain of reality set in once more. She sensed his and Panne's heart break at the loss of their friend. Her own grew heavier with the weight of Say'ri's death.

**"Despite what you had all done to her, Robin refused and used her connection with the Fell Dragon to kill Grima at her own cost."** Disappointed at the people across the chasm, she revealed the cause of the tactician's sacrifice.

**"And she did it to give her daughter a future where she could live free from the Fell Dragon's reign of terror."** Her somber gaze bore into the two royals. First at Lucina, who could only shake her head in denial, and then Chrom, who looked as if he's aged that instant. **"The very same daughter, an infant, whom you sought to kill for sharing the same Fellblood as her."**

Silence washed all over Ylisstol as the full weight of her words registered in their mind and there were those who remembered the reign of the Chrom's father, Exalt Augustus. They had one thought in mind. History had repeated itself again. And it was they who might pay the price.

Also, in that moment of realization, a great deal of many soldiers had their own reservations or reluctance to fight against their former comrades or commanders felt something else that she could sense. Rage, unending and unyielding rage at their Exalt and the time-traveling Princess as they realized that innocent blood was spilled for nothing, that the Cause they believed in to be righteous was as tainted and corrupted as Augustus himself.

**"Fear has consumed both you and your companions, Exalt Chrom. You've allowed yourself to fall into the same state of mind, of paranoia as your father before you once did."**

"No…I, but…her will–" Chrom finally spoke for himself, but there was no confidence in his voice, only an emptiness. As such, she saw it fit to interrupt his words.

**"It was never the Will of Naga for the Plegian people to be persecuted for what many of them once worshipped. Nor is it her Will for Robin Daraen to suffer and die as she had."** Tiki stretched out her arms and beckoned for three items to come to her. In a flash of divine fire, it appeared before her. The Parallel Falchion, the Exalted Falchion, and the Fire Emblem floated above the chasm, out of their respective wielder's reach.

**"The actions you have taken, all of you who are complicit, they all have their consequences. Even my mother and I are not without fault. Thus, they must be corrected."** The Aether flared once more, brighter than before, and the royals' pain grew greater as their Exalted Brands flickered with more intensity as it began to fade bit by bit.

**"Exalt Chrom, Lucina of House Lowell, People of Ylisse. I stand before Ylisse today in my mother Naga's place to exercise her will. The sacred covenant between the Dragon and Man has been violated and today it ends. The Divine Dragon King takes away her blessing and her fangs returned!"**

At once it ended and the divine flames released those in their bindings. Gerome and Kjelle worriedly fussed over Lucina; her left eye stripped of the Brand. Vaike and Sully did the same for Chrom, his right shoulder similarly bereft. Frederick however…

"Damned traitors! Die!"

The General had stripped himself of the heavier portions of his armor, unintentionally made easier by the damages that Severa's Armorslayer had inflicted upon it. He leaped over the chasm, unfazed of the fact that he may fall to his death, his heavy spear raised.

Tiki did not move as she stared at the pitiful man twisted by hatred. She had no need to act, not when a transformed Panne swiped her large rabbit limb to smack him away. He crashed painfully before a group of gob smacked soldiers, unconscious.

**"…Ylisse, the path before you are filled with difficult trials. But know that this is no punishment. There may come a time when a covenant may be forged once more if man is found worthy of it."** A tired sigh left the Manakete's lips as she ceased the projected image in the heavens, the fires above dispersing like ashes in the wind. **"We will take our leave now. None of you are to pursue us."**

An eruption of azure flames surrounded her, the treasures of her mother and her companions and when it ended, they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Tormented eyes stared throughout the distance, able to perceive the many things far from the beyond despite the owner's current state. And many things, many events, they were indeed. Just hours ago, the Fell Dragon, a threat that had survived for so long, was to be sealed by a sacred sword that had been entrusted to man throughout the ages. Empowered by the rite of Awakening and the completed Binding Shield, the task was done by the one who proved himself worthy of the flame.

That should have been the end of it, even if only for just a millennium until it would inevitably return. The world's future would have been guaranteed despite the threat that would loom over mankind's descendants…as well as one that was held back without their knowledge. The cause for the silence. The faith that had been given to mankind should have been rewarded with hope.

Now though, the Divine Dragon King who was both jailer and prisoner, she who had chosen this fate for the sake of the world doubted herself. How could it be that the choice to trust in man like many times before had now, ironically, damned the world of its future?

Naga did not know why, as she could only remember in abject horror of the sight found inside a prison with no windows nor light. Where before there were once two figures found within, now only one remained, and the other reduced to nothing more than ashes. In his hands, a divine blade stained with the blood of the innocent.

At the same time, far from the castle grounds where the prison was, the power that emanated from the gigantic corpse of the Fell Dragon was halved before it raged. From its flesh spawned horrors, Risen, and their march began. It was a slow threat, but soon there'd be more.

A world damned through a most grievous murder of an innocent, done by the one who was entrusted to do the right decision and would have prevented this outcome. But that was not to be, for the Exalt had chosen not to listen. And now the Falchion, made from her fang and empowered by the Divine Dragon King's fire, was forever stained like its wielder.

The mistake, the misplaced faith burned at the guardian of the world's heart, far greater than the pain exerted by this anomaly that had been kept trapped since its arrival. Azure flames erupted angrily from the Manakete's divine form, an act that elicited a screech from its prisoner and jailer.

_Why did I not interfere?_ Naga thought as her blaze continued to bind the curses. She knew the answer already. Though currently weak, this new threat had the potential to be even worse than Grima.

Suddenly, her connection to her daughter flared and she knew that Tiki had succeeded in her task. That was acceptable. But she underestimated the feedback of the bonds she herself allowed to be willingly severed.

Though her Aether flared again as it tried to accommodate for the sudden loss, it overwhelmed her for a second.

And a second was enough.

* * *

Two shadows escaped the core of Mount Prism where she had sealed herself and the threat away. Weakened but free, they clawed and crawled in search of hosts to survive. The time that elapsed in this endeavor mattered not to them, for they were patient and they had their mission.

Eventually, they found what they needed as two Risen lumbered about, unaware of their presence.

They pounced. And like parasites they burrowed themselves unto them.

The corpses shuddered as their forms became mangled, twisted as the shadows exploded out of their orifices and made new holes to do its work. Muscles rearranged to match their respective abilities, bones broke to be mended in new shapes, and shadows made new skin.

Their weapons changed to match what the shadows knew would fit them, and so did their clothes. Then curses thrived, smelled the prey to hunt.

They were far, very far. But they were more patient.

The two shadows, a large cloaked figure with a white masked and another figure that carried a very long blade ran through the night, undetected. Their destination? An Outrealm Gate.

* * *

**Story Corner**

"Damn it, my return six months ago did not age well." Will S. Lavi spoke as he wiped his rimmed glasses with a cloth, his eye bags on full display.

"Now, now, it wasn't all that bad…I think." RedRat8 replied with a sweat drop as he beheld the disheveled appearance of the author. "I mean, you managed to finish the chapter and survived your semester. We even got to adjust and iron out a lot of things for the story and its future."

"True, but I had to cut out what would have been the outro song for Kintsugi no Fusei and I was actually excited for that." Will replied as he wore his glasses once more before turning to the audience. "Trust me when I say this, readers if I had kept that there would have been spoilers. I'll just make a new one that is a lot less spoiler-y, already had a song picked out too."

"Oh, that's interesting. But I think, we should actually do what this story corner is made for." Red reminded him. "Like seriously, this chapter is…"

"It is harsh?" Will offered.

"I'd say more than that, the chapter title is what the chapter is."

"All I could say is that it is necessary. Gotta do all those setups after all. Not to mention that Say'ri's death and Tiki's judgement had been a long time coming. Same case for what exactly happened to this Naga."

"That is a lot of Naga's here." Red spoke as the images of the Divine Dragon Kings who appeared floating in the air. "This is the third one if I'm correct, right?"

"That she is and she drew the short end of the stick of having to hang out with Angry Mango." Will stated with a solemn nod before he grinned. "Too bad she got distracted~"

"Are those things that came out really who I think they are? Damn, I wonder how that would play out." RedRat8 said in worry.

"We'll have to find out in the next chapters. I should be free to write–urk!" Will's words stopped as he suddenly found himself being choked when chains appeared and wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Holy shit! Is that Scorpion?!" RedRat8 shouted as he followed the origin of the chain and found the Mortal Kombat character standing close to a gate that burned with Hellfire.

"No! It's not Scorpion, it's my new Thesis and Semester!"

**"GET OVER HERE!"** The personification of the author's mortal enemy growled as he dragged him away towards the hell gate.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I JUST GOT BACK MAN!" Alas, he was unable to escape as he was dragged inside before the gate, Thesis-Scorpion, and Will disappeared in flames.

"Uhh…well that happened." Red commented with a sweat drop before he turned back to the audience. "Sorry it took some time but for the author, his real life and his Thesis takes priority, made only more difficult by how this Pandemic's been affecting us." RedRat8 apologized as he bowed down and snapped his fingers as the curtains closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> As the Story Corner has implied, I would be unavailable again for a few months at least due to the return of my most hated enemy. The Dreaded Thesis. Not to mention that my current semester might be harder than the previous one. That's the bad news.
> 
> Good news is that with this Paralogue done, most of the focus would go back to the protagonists in the next arc. Have to kick the plot into motion to reveal what I have planned. Tradeoff is that this will be the last Paralogue chapter in a while.
> 
> Also, I edited a portion of the previous chapter to finally fix something thanks to all the valid criticism I've been given and am thankful for, as well as the long, long time I've had to reflect on my plans. It would mostly serve as a better setup for a few things that will happen in the near future of this story.
> 
> Now, while I'd like to respond to the reviews like I usually do, I will have to tap out from responding for a while. I've got lots of stuff to do. Like seriously, I have to get chapter 1 of my thesis ready by Monday and a bunch of assessment tasks on Literary Criticism on that same date, while I have to prepare a bunch of reports for next week. It's times like this when I wonder why I chose English as my Major and then realize my only alternative is Psychology.
> 
> Ignoring all my current gripes, I am very thankful for all of your reviews and support. I promise to take better care of myself so that when I am free, I can deliver more of the story I wish to share with you all.
> 
> Anyways, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. Love it or Hate it, do tell me for improvement. I hope I was able to entertain you in these trying times.
> 
> Till next time, this is Will S. LaVi.


End file.
